Be Careful What You Wish For
by Psyren
Summary: Starts towards the end of book three. Tsukushi gets her wish and so does Doumyouiji but both regret it.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango nor do I own the song Bizarre Love Triangle

AN: This is my first HYD fanfic. I have only read up to volume three in the manga. I really love it. This story starts after Doumyouji assaults her towards the end of book three, but the party never happened. I tried to keep everyone in character. Hope you like it!

_Every time I think of you  
__I feel shot right through with a bolt of blue  
__It's no problem of mine  
__But it's a problem I find  
__Living a life that I can't leave behind _

Tsukushi Makino was daydreaming again. Was it a dream or a nightmare? She couldn't decide. It was what Doumyouji had done to her. What he had almost done to her. It brought heat to her cheeks every time she thought about it. He had been so strong when he held her down. Yet there was no bruising on her arms. He could have easily crushed her. And that kiss! It was so soft. She hated to admit that some twisted part of her had liked it. He had been so scary and frightening, but when she started crying and begged him to stop he was so gentle and the guilt over what he had done shown clearly in his eyes. Though he never apologized, he had held her close and tried to comfort her. Then when that didn't work he had left her alone, practically ran away from her like she was the plague.

He also avoided her now. She wasn't even bullied that much anymore. She frowned wondering why it bothered her so much. It shouldn't be a problem. It should have been a blessing, but it just didn't feel right to her. No one leaves a weed in the garden. They try to eradicate it. She was not a flower. Maybe she thought she was that one night, but didn't it just prove to her that she would never fit in?

Shouldn't she be thinking of Rui? No he belongs with Shizuka, not her. It was just a crush because he was so nice, when everyone else was out to get her. But why was she thinking of someone who assaults her and holds her so very close. It was all his fault! Why did he confuse her so? She would give anything to be picked on right now. Perhaps, she shouldn't have thought that. She was soon cornered by Asai and her groupies. She sighed this was going to be a long day.

_But there's no sense in telling me  
The wisdom of the fool won't set you free  
But that's the way that it goes  
And it's what nobody knows  
Well every day my confusion grows_

Doumyouji was angry. Which was nothing out of the ordinary. He was always angry at something or someone. This time was different though, it was the first time he was angry with himself. How could he let her do that to him? He was not the type to ever be made a fool of, yet she had done it so easily. He didn't know why it bothered him. She was just someone to pick on for his amusement. Right? Then why was he so jealous when Rui played the hero in the cafeteria that day? It was because deep down he wanted that part. He wanted to save her. He wanted to be her hero. Why? Why did it bother him so much that she was in love with Rui? And what did she mean in that videotape when she had asked Rui not to hate her? Was Asai telling the truth? He growled in frustration.

It didn't matter now. Not with what he had nearly done to her. She had looked so scared; he had never seen her fear him like the others did. That was what he had wanted. Wasn't it? But instead of making him feel happy it made him feel sick and disgusted with himself. She would surely hate him now. What was it about her that brought out such primal needs, to possess and to protect? He bullied her just so she would notice him. He prayed for others to bully her so that he might be the hero. He cursed Rui and Tsukushi both. He was so confused. Did he want her for a toy? To fuck and ridicule? Or was it something else? Just then he came upon Asai and her groupies cornering Tsukushi. He fought the urge to chase them off as he hid and listened.

_Every time I see you falling  
I get down on my knees and pray  
I'm waiting for that final moment  
You say the words that I can't say_

"You might as well leave. Doumyouji will never want you now. We made sure of that. With that tape of you begging to Rui not to hate you cause you overheard him and Shizuka, a little editing, and a few untruths. We made him hate you." Asai was laughing, while Doumyouji seethed in anger. She framed Tsukushi! Asai had manipulated him into doing such awful things to her. That **bitch!** I'm gonna kill her. "I-I'll tell him the truth." Doumyouji was knocked out of his rage by her words. "And who would believe a piece of filth like you over us? You forget we gave him "proof"" He fumed as he watched Tsukushi near tears and shaking with anger. "And Rui will never be yours either so just leave or it will only get worse for you." Doumyouji watched how Tsukushi relaxed. Was she giving up so easily? No. He recognized this from his own sister. This was the calm before the storm.

"You call me filth? I was not the one who had to stoop so low as to lying. As for Rui, yes, I thought maybe we might have had something." Doumyouji's heart sank. "But it was just a crush because while everyone picked on me, he was the only one that would talk to me and stick up for me. I know now we could never be more than friends. If we were even that. As for Doumyouji, I will make him believe me. As I said before I am immune to herbicide! So you might as well leave me the hell alone. Oh, by the way, how did charming that Maekawa guy after I left the party go?" Doumyouji had heard a slap and saw the girls begin to close in on her.

"You bitch! You're gonna pay for what you did to me! Nobu! Help us teach Tsukushi a lesson." Just then one of Asai's love fools showed up like a dog ready to obey. He advanced on Tsukushi. Doumyouji stood there frozen with shock as Nobu slapped Tsukushi so hard she fell to the ground and spit out blood. He kicked her hard in the stomach, then hauled her back up by her hair and drew his fist back. Doumyouji had seen enough. Anger was pouring from him, as he grabbed Nobu by the arm that was about to strike Tsukushi. He kicked out his knee and the Nobu fell to the ground. Doumyouji drew his elbow down over the Nobu's head. Nobu fell unconscious. Doumyouji wasn't even close to finished, but a whimper in front of him made him forget all about that.

He saw Tsukushi rolled into the fetal position. Tears poured down her face as she tried to catch her breath. He scooped her up amazed at how light she felt in his arms. Her eyes were clenched shut as her small fists pounded against his chest. He held her close. "Shhh…It's okay now. He won't hurt you ever again. I promise." She looked up at him recognition dawning in her eyes. She clutched his shirt crying into his chest. "A..Asai lied to you…I didn't…" She coughed trying to catch her breath. Doumyouji looked at her worried she could have broken ribs…a punctured lung! "Shhh I know…Shhh don't talk I've got to get you to the hospital." She shook her head terrified. "No…can't…" She turned pale and passed out. He ran to the car directing the driver to go to the hospital and fast. He looked down at her. He had never been so scared for anyone else in his entire life. She looked so pale. Her breathing was ragged. "I won't let you die on me!" He had finally gotten to play the hero, but now he wish he hadn't had to.

_I feel fine and I feel good  
I'm feeling like I never should  
Whenever I get this way  
I just don't know what to say  
Why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday_

Tsukushi felt like she was floating. She blinked her eyes open. She was in a hospital bed a doctor was looking at her concerned. "Do you feel all right? Any pain?" She tried to answer but she could not bring herself to talk. It should have frightened her, but she felt too good to argue with it. She ended up shaking her head no, only to become a little dizzy. Ah! Painkillers really are a wondrous thing. She felt herself slipping and was soon back in la-la land. She woke up not knowing how much time had passed. She groaned as the light stung her eyes. She tried to sit up. It hurt to breathe, but she was almost upright when someone gently but firmly pushed her back down again. She tried to get back up.

"Lay down you don't want to hurt yourself even more." She looked at a very worried Doumyouji and did as he said; it hurt too much to argue. "I feel like I was hit by a truck." He managed a small smile. "Nope just a fellow student. Who just happened to fracture a few of your ribs." She remembered it all now, and groaned again. Doumyouji went back to looking concerned. She gave him a small smile. "Stop looking so worried. What would your friends think?" He looked a little hurt. "I dunno. You can ask them. They are out in the hall." She saw how hurt he looked. It wasn't the right response. He was supposed to make fun of her or something. "I..I didn't mean…I just wanted…You just looked so worried. I.." He smiled catching on.

"There you go blabbering again." She sighed trying to find a come back, but somehow this situation seemed so awkward. "We're having a little trouble getting in touch with your parents." She smiled and looked relieved. "Yeah, they went to go visit grandma. They will be gone for the rest of the week." He frowned. "Oh. Well there's a problem. The doctor's said you could be released tomorrow, but you will need someone to take care of you. You won't exactly be able to move around a lot." This time she frowned as well.

Then as if just realizing she was in the hospital she tried to sit up again in shock. The bill! She couldn't afford a doctor bill, not with her allowance. "Calm down. It's okay." Tsukushi shook her head. "No…No it's not…I can't afford all this!" She watched as he tried to keep her still. "I have already taken care of it. It's okay." Tsukushi looked at him. "I-I'll pay you back." He shook his head. "No you won't. I won't let you. It was my fault for believing Asai in the first place." Did he just take the blame for something? She laid still shocked. "You will still need someone to take care of you once you are released. Is there any relative nearby?" She shook her head. "Ok then I will do it. Now get some rest." She started to close her eyes. Wait a minute! Had she heard him correctly?

_I'm not sure what this could mean  
I don't think you're what you seem  
I do admit to myself  
That if I hurt someone else  
Then I'll never see just what we're meant to be_

Apparently she had heard him correctly. He drove her to his house where there was a room set up for her. When she asked what his parents thought he just shrugged saying that they were out of town on business for the next month. The bed was so comfortable. She actually sank into it. Doumyouji never seemed to leave her side that morning. He had started picking on her again. She didn't mind. She knew he didn't mean any of it. She reminded him to go to school. He promised to pick up her assignments. He warned her to stay in bed and if she needed anything to call for a servant. After the few idle threats and her promising to stay in bed he left. She slept a little bit, before she heard a knocking on the door.

Three maids and two butlers walked in. "Um hello?" What was she supposed to say to them? The older butler spoke up first. "Do you need anything miss? Is everything to your liking?" She found this odd that all of them had come to see to her needs. "Um…everything is great. Thank you all so very much for your concern, I promise to try not to be too much of a bother." They all smiled. A plump little maid spoke up. "You won't be a bother. After all, we are here to serve." They all nodded. The younger butler spoke up. "Especially to the one who has gotten the young master into such good spirits. He's been very agreeable lately." Ah! So that was it. She smiled. "Has he? Was he really that terrible before?" They all looked nervous. "It's ok. You don't have to answer that. I saw how he was at school I could only imagine how he was here." They all sighed.

Tsukushi felt thirsty, but found it awkward to order anyone around. How should she ask for it? "Um…If it's not too much trouble…I am feeling a little thirsty." At once they sprung into action. One of the maids fluffing her pillow, another tucking her in more securely, the other making sure she had a remote to the TV and the ceiling fan and lights, a butler asked her what she had wanted to drink and if she was hungry as well. She said an iced tea was fine, and the other butler went to fetch it. This was all too much. She just kept thanking them until they all finally left. "Gee he must have been a real ass." She giggled a bit. She caught a little more sleep, and soon Doumyouji was home telling her all her class assignments.

She groaned. Too much. She went to sit up, and hissed a little from pain. Doumyouji pushed her back down. "Tomorrow you are not up for this today." She began to protest, but he looked at her and she knew she was too weak to win this one. "Fine!" He smiled again. She frowned and shifted a little bit to get more comfortable only to wince in pain and have to find her breath. "I should have killed the bastard." She heard him say. Then she remembered that boy he had beaten the day he also assaulted her. "Did you beat him worse than that other guy?" Doumyouji frowned. "No. I was too worried about you. I shouldn't have done it to that other guy. I was just so angry, and he was there. I have already compensated him for his pain and suffering."

Tsukushi was surprised. She actually saw regret in his eyes. She yawned. "You need to get some rest." He said and she frowned. "All I have been doing is sleep." He smiled. "Well it's all apart of the healing mechanism." She giggled. "Don't you mean process." He turned red. "Y-yeah that's what I meant, just seeing if you were still pointy." She started to laugh only to wince a little from the pain it caused. She found her breath. "I think you mean sharp. We really need to work on your vocabulary." She could see he was counting to ten. "Which means I will probably have to come over and tutor you every once in a while." He brightened at that. "Yeah I guess so." She yawned again her eyelids becoming heavy. "Good night. Sweet dreams." She heard him whisper as he kissed her forehead.

_Every time I see you falling  
I get down on my knees and pray  
I'm waiting for that final moment  
You say the words that I can't say_

That was it! She had spent three days in bed. She could stand it no longer. She knew Doumyouji would be home any minute, so she tried to hurry and make it to the chair by the window. It hurt to sit up, but not so much anymore. She could still breathe when she did it. So making it to the chair shouldn't be too difficult. Or so she thought. The first couple of steps were bearable, now she was exhausted and hurting. She didn't think she would make it. She was determined though and tried another step as Doumyouji opened the door to greet her. "Hel…What are you doing?!" Her concentration gone she felt her legs give out. He rushed over to her catching her just before she hit the ground. He was on his knees holding her close. "What the hell do you think you were doing?! You scared me half to death girl!" She looked at him.

He looked like he was out of breath and his heart was beating rapidly. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked or how strong he was. She wanted very badly for him to kiss her right now. _What?! I **want** him to kiss me?!_ "I-I'm sorry. I was trying to make it to that chair." He sighed. "You should have called someone then." She blushed ashamed. "I-I know I just thought I could do it myself. I'm sorry." She didn't know why, but she had felt tears stinging her eyes. She blinked them back as he lifted her taking her to the chair. He sat her down gently and took her hands in his kneeling so that she could see his face without straining. "Just don't do that again. I don't want you to get hurt again. Ever." His words were touching. She knew when she got better and she went back to school things might return to the way they were. He would ridicule her, and she would not belong.

For now though, he was hers. She felt herself lean towards him, as if sensing her intent he met her halfway. Their lips met in a sweet kiss before they both pulled back. She could see how confused he was and she felt the need to explain. "When I get better and go back to school. Things might go back to the way they were. I know I do not belong, and I know you will probably not want to be seen in public with me. I remember your past offer, but I am not one for pretend nor would I wish to be your secret. So I just wanted something to remember you by, just in case. So if you go back to your old self…I just wanted you to know that it will probably be harder to hate you. Cause I don't want too. I…I…" Tears were stinging her eyes yet again, but this time she could not hold them all back. A single tear had escaped only to have a gentle hand wipe it away. She managed to look at him. He was smiling a triumphant smile. "I knew I would make you fall in love with me!" He declared. It made her smile just a little and she couldn't find it in her to deny his accusations as he kissed her again.

AN: Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. (Smaller paragraphs yay! I finally found the time!)


	2. Chapter 2: Long Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

AN: I am glad you all like the story so far, I can not post as often as I like, but I am trying. Don't forget to review! Thanks!

_Rich daddy left you with a parachute  
Your voice sound like money and your face is cute  
But your daddy left you with no love  
You touch everything with a velvet glove  
Now you want to try a life of sin  
You want to be down with the down and in  
Always copping my truths  
I kind of get the feeling like I'm being used_ Third Eye Blind _Losing A Whole Year_

Doumyouiji pulled back from the kiss and stared at her in thought. I don't know if I can do this. If I have a girlfriend and I will be seen as weak, not to mention how dangerous it is for the girl. She was already hurt because of me. My image as a badass not to be messed with kind of guy will fade. If I let someone get close to me, one of us will end up hurt. Unless it was in private, but she already said she would not pretend or be hidden away. Grrr! Dammit! It's not supposed to be this hard. Many girls would love to be in her position! Then again she is not like any of those girls. I wouldn't like her this much if she was. If we go all out it would be too dangerous. I have to make her see this. "Tsukushi..."

"Shhh...it's all right. We don't have to talk about this right now. It's obvious we both have a lot to think about." She felt both disappointed and relieved as he nodded. _What did you expect Tsukushi? Him to profess his undying love for you? Him to give up his hard image and show everyone he has feelings?_ No he couldn't do that. To do all that would be to suicide. It would make every other girl think they have a chance if only I was out of the way. Asai would only get worse. Next time, it might not be just Nobu. It might be him and the rest of the wrestling team! It would be dangerous.

Danger was apart of that school already though. I have taken care of myself this far. Danger or not I refuse to be someone's dirty secret, because of my way of living. I just can't do that. I already am living in a partial lie. If I let him into my heart he would find out all of **my** secrets. He wouldn't want me after that. He would use them against me. Wouldn't he? Why does this have to be so hard? I am not one to run, though. Either he accepts me or not. I want to believe that he will choose me over his pride, but I know not to get my hopes up. "You must be bored..." I look up knocked out of my thoughts. "What?"

"I said you must be bored. Doing homework and watching TV all day. What do you like to do for fun?" Doumyouiji had studied her face in the silence. He saw the fear, the anger, and the hope. He didn't know what to do. Idle conversation seemed best. "Well I like to....No I can't tell you." He looked a little hurt by her words. "Why not? I promise not to laugh or anything." Still she shook her head.

"I am not worried about that. It's just...I don't want people at school to know. I can stand being bullied; having garbage dumped on me, being chased around, and hit, but I-I just can't let them know about this. If they take it away I just might break. I just can't." He saw how upset this was making her. She looked like she was about to hyperventilate. He hadn't meant to upset her further. He really just wanted to make her stay more enjoyable. To convince her to take his offer. "Tsukushi...calm down...you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I have a better idea anyway. We can do what **I **like to do." With that he got up and left the room leaving behind a confused Tsukushi.

He came back with a whole bunch of video game systems. He seemed to be thinking hard then decided to hook up the one that had PS2 written on the top. Tsukushi watched as he set everything up just right. When he was done he looked up smiling one of his little boy smiles. "You are going to love this. First, its back to the bed though." Tsukushi began to stand up, when she was lifted. "Hey! I can walk you know." She pouted a bit. All he did was laugh a little and set her down on the bed. She would have to teach him later that he can't always get his way.

Now that was a challenge she wasn't up to right now. She took the controller looking at it a bit confused. She heard him sigh. "Don't tell me poor people can't even afford video games?!" She frowned. Did he really have to be so blunt? He just shook his head and selected a game Tekken 4. "Okay this game shouldn't be too hard." She just nodded as he told her what buttons did what. Like she would remember all of that. In the end she just ended up mashing all the buttons really fast. She kicked his butt most of the time. She couldn't help but laugh as she watched him get more frustrated each time she won. He would say she cheated. That button mashing is weak and that there is an art to picking the right moves. She thought it was hilarious. She didn't care how much it hurt to laugh. She couldn't stop. He finally gave up looking at his watch. "Time to eat."

As if right on cue, the older butler knocked on the door and brought in dinner. They both ate on the bed in silence, not quite sure what to say. Soon the butler came back in smiling to take away their trays. She thanked him and he nodded and left. "They are servants you don't have to thank them every time. It's their job." Tsukushi felt anger rising but she counted to ten and managed to reply calmly enough. "They are people to you know. People like to know that they are appreciated. It wouldn't kill you to show them that you cared. I bet you don't even know that Midori is expecting her first child, or that Okazu is saving up to go to school and that he wants to become a teacher." By the look of anger and confusion on his face it dawned on her.

"You don't even know their names! How could you not even know someone, who has worked for you for so long, name?" He growled. "They are servants I do not need to know their names! If I need something they get it. If they fail to do so they are fired and someone more efficient replaces them. It's not like they are important." She was fighting the urge to hit him. "That is so cold. And yes they are important. They dedicate their lives to your happiness. To your every need. You don't even know their names! How can you be so callous?" She was yelling and it hurt but she was too angry to give it too much attention. "They are just poor people who want a job they don't matter!" He was yelling too. She couldn't take it any more. She flung the covers off. Standing up doing her best to ignore the aches and the pains.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She was furious she balled her hands into fists shaking with anger. "What does it matter to you? You call me poor so I guess I don't matter either, so you shouldn't even concern yourself with such a question! I am leaving!" He was up and in front of her in no time. "You are not leaving! You are going to lay back in that bed right now!" She gave him a swift uppercut that sent him flying. "Fuck you!" She tried to take another step but her legs wouldn't support her. She crumbled to the ground her adrenaline gone and the pain from her moving so much was fast returning.

She curled up into a ball trying to relearn how to breath. Tears were stinging her eyes as she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder. "A-are you alright?" She tried to shake him off and keep the tears out of her voice. "What does...it matter...t-to you?!" She failed on both accounts as she felt his body wrap around hers. She wouldn't look at him. "I'm sorry." He said it like it was a foreign word. "Don't cry." They stayed like that until her tears were no more. He then lifted her and placed her back in bed. He sat by her bedside until she fell asleep. He then left to go to his own chambers to find a servant with an ice pack and think about everything that happened this day.

AN: (Again now with smaller paragraphs!)


	3. Chapter 3: Listening to Actions

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

AN: I know some of you are anxious for sex. I am sorry to say that you will have to wait until I build the characters up for it. They are still so very unsure of their feelings for one another. Tsukushi is not one to take sex lightly and will make extra sure that he is the right one for her before they jump into the sack. But I am not saying there won't ever be sex. Of course there will be. What's a romance without the steamy sex scene? I am just saying be patient. Thank you for all the reviews. Enjoy chapter 3!

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind  
  
Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_ Howie Day _Collide_

Doumyouiji sat in a recliner in his room with a servant, the older butler, holding an icepack to his chin. _They are just servants! They don't have anything interesting to say. Their life revolves around me, right? Why is she making such a big deal out of this? Why does it upset her so much that I don't care about people who don't matter in the first place?_ "Dammit! Why does she get to me every time, with every little thing? Why do I always end up feeling weird and confused when I am with her?" Timidly the butler replies. "You have feelings for her. It is something new and new things are often weird and confusing. Give it time, and things will become clearer young master." Doumyouiji was about to fire the stupid old man, but when he thought about it, it sort of made sense. "She's so stubborn. Just when I think I'm getting somewhere...BAM! I get hit and hurled away. Many would kill to be in her position. She acts like she's happy being poor."

The butler replies thoughtfully. "Maybe she is. I have spent a lot of time with her and let me tell you, a girl like her you do not find everyday, not in this age. Many want money and other such things; none ever look for love anymore. Very few are content with themselves. She cannot stand it if there is an injustice, and puts many before herself. To be counted as one of her friends must be a truly amazing experience. She is a very strong willed person, but then again young master if I may say so, so are you." Doumyouiji was actually a little surprised that such wise words could come from the help. He only spent three days with her and could find out so much, much that he himself overlooked. "Thank you..."

He realized he really didn't know anything about this man much less his name. "My name is Timura, young master." Doumyouiji nodded. "Thank you Timura." The older butler smiled and bowed removing the ice pack. "She really is getting to you." Doumyouiji ran his hands through his hair in a frustrated gesture. "More than she will ever know." The butler frowned. "That is too bad. I have a feeling if she did know she might be more willing to open up to you. Okazu thinks she has already taking a liking to you. That and she is really smart, he has often offered to help her with her studies, but she really does seem to have everything under control." Doumyouiji nodded. "He is the one studying to be a teacher?" The butler looked a little surprised and nodded, with this reply. "Who do you think does your homework?" Doumyouji found himself surprised.

He was actually finding this all very interesting. His mother would kill him if she found out that he was socializing with the help, but who cares. It is not like she comes home that often. "What about the others? I mean the three maids." The butler smiled even more. "You mean the three M's. Mai, Minako, and Midori, from oldest to youngest. Mai is my wife. Our children are all grown up, so we decided to both get jobs to keep ourselves busy. It's hard coming home to an empty nest. She dotes on you often. Thinks you have grown up to be a handsome young man." Doumyouiji fought the urge to blush. Wondering why since it was just a servant who said it.

"Minako, she has too many kids, six to be exact. Loves each and every one of them exactly the same. They are all in grade school now. She had to go to work to help support them. She is very kind and has the patience of a saint. Then there is Midori..." The butler sighed and looked a bit sad. Doumyouiji was curious to know this girls tale. He remembered Tsukushi saying something about her when they argued. What was it? Oh yeah. "She is pregnant." The butler nodded. "Yes. Five months. She had just got married about a year ago. She was so in love, and they had wanted children badly. She was two months pregnant and was about to quit and have her husband support her. Then he got into a car accident, he died instantly they said. She has tried to remain strong. She doesn't have any family to go to for money or anything. She is determined to have the baby and raise it all by herself. She is a very strong and brave woman. You will rarely see her frown. She just couldn't bring herself to tell the young miss the whole story."

Finding the subject to painful the butler quickly changes it. "If I were you I would try to find out what the young misses hobbies are. Like, her favorite food. Does she collect plushies? Stuff like that. I would not let a girl like that get away." Out of advice for the moment he looks at his watch. "Is there anything else you need, before I retire for the night young master?" Doumyouiji just shook his head and watched the butler leave. He was suffering from information overload. Who would have known that they had so many things going on besides him? How did they do it? It was amazing. He hated to admit it, but maybe Timura was right. _But it's not that I don't want to find out more about her, I did ask about her hobbies and she got upset._ What could a poor girl like her do, besides work, school and bullies? What is so important to her that she would not want to tell me for fear of it being taken away? He would find out. She was stubborn, but then again so was he. With that he went to sleep.

Tsukushi woke up the next day to silence. It was awkward, normally Doumyouiji was telling her it was time for breakfast and that he was off to school. It was weird that only after four days, it seemed so routine. He did not come though. Probably afraid I would hit him again. Why was it that he brought out her violent side? They were having a perfectly good time, then he had to go and act like a stuck up rich kid again. I feel so confused. I hit him. Hard. He still tried to comfort me. Hell. He even apologized! Tsukushi smacked herself in the forehead. "What is wrong with me?! I don't like guys! Especially spoiled rich ones. Crushes don't count." She added thinking of Rui. "I told myself I wouldn't even be interested in guys until after school, and look how my resolve crumbles." She growls in frustration.

"You two had a fight last night, young miss?" Tsukushi looks up embarrassed. "Good morning Timura. H-how long have you been standing there?" Timura smiled. "Not long." Tsukushi frowned. "Yeah, we argued. I even hit him. I don't even know why I get so violent around him. It is just that sometimes, well a lot of times, when he talks I just get the urge to smash his face in." The old butler laughed. "This is good. He needs someone to stand up to him. It will keep him grounded. Make him open up his eyes. Though the violence should probably be toned down a bit. I think the young master likes you more than he will even admit to himself." Tsukushi blushed. "R-really?" The butler nodded, as he set her breakfast tray in front of her.

"Then why didn't he come to see me this morning?" She tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice, but it was no good. The butler paused and smiled thoughtfully. "Perhaps, you have given him a lot to think about, or perhaps he is just scared of you hitting him again." Amusement danced in the old man's eyes and Tsukushi couldn't hold back her smile. She ate her breakfast in silence and the butler left. She looked around the room then slowly got up and peered out the door making sure no one was around. She locked the door moving very slowly so she wouldn't hurt too badly. She made her way to the phone. After her call she unlocked the door and made her way back to the bed exhausted. She laid down and waited for the pain to subside. She closed her eyes for a nap and tried her best not to feel guilty.

Doumyouiji managed to corner Rui in the emergency stairway. Rui looked apathetic as always. "What do you want?" Doumyouiji growled. He hated having to ask this, especially when he had to ask someone as unpredictable as Rui. "I need to know what Tsukushi does when she comes here." Rui shook his head. "No. I did not tell her your weaknesses and I will not tell you hers. I want nothing to do with this." Rui's tone was final. It took all of Doumyouiji's restraint to not beat him until he told him what he wanted. He took a deep breath. There must be someone else that knows something. She has to have some friends who knew her. He started to feel a little anger towards himself at making her be shunned by the whole school.

Then it came to him. She wasn't the only one who was still here and marked. No, Kazuya knew her since she was little. He smiled. The boy was too gullible to not tell him. He found Kazuya easily enough. The kid was being picked, once again with a toilet plunger on his face. Doumyouiji showed up and told the other boys to leave. They scattered. He yanked the plunger off of the boys face. Kazuya looked grateful until he saw who saved him. He gave a mumbled thank you. "How's Tsukushi? You better not be being mean to her!" Doumyouiji fought the urge to stare the boy down and say 'and what will you do about it?', but he had made a promise to try and control his anger. Instead he smiled.

"I have a feeling if I try to be mean to her she just might knock me out, was she this violent growing up?" Kazuya laughed and shook his head. "No, she was always the nicest person you would ever meet. She always puts everyone else ahead of herself. Always wanting everyone to be happy. The only time she ever really got violent was when someone hurt one of her friends. She would always seek justice and revenge for them. She is a beautiful person inside and out, and when she picks up a paintbrush her emotions are brought out so vividly, it is truly amazing." Then realizing he said something he shouldn't have. He looked near tears, but also started to shake with anger.

"You better not use that against her! I may not be as strong as you, but I will make you hurt before you kill me! I will not let you hurt her anymore than you already have! You have no idea what she has been through!" Kazuya was near hysterics. Doumyouiji paused taking in his last sentence. "What do you mean? Did someone hurt her besides this time?" He felt anger begin to bubble up and he could not stop himself from slamming Kazuya into a wall. Kazuya winced. "You will get nothing else from me. You are pathetic. If you hurt me, you will have no chance with her."

Doumyouiji released Kazuya before he did something that would push Tsukushi away from him. He punched the wall in frustration. He didn't even feel the pain or see the blood. All he could think about was that someone had hurt her. He would find them and make them pay. He made his way home trying to get back to rational thought before he faced her. He took deep breaths. When he felt sane again he made a phone call to an art store. He finally smiled thinking about the look on her face when the art supplies arrived. He was soon at the house, but still unsure how he was going to get her to talk about who hurt her. He would make her talk.

Tsukushi woke up from her nap just as Doumyouiji entered her room. She managed a sleepy smile, and watched curiously as Doumyouiji blushed. He had looked so determined when he entered but now he looked unsure of himself. "Are you alright?" She had to ask. He just looked so strange staring at her like that. Her question seemed to knock him out of his stupor. He sat in his normal chair next to her and smiled. "Morning sleepy head." Tsukushi just nodded. He fidgeted a little in his chair. Tsukushi was trying her best to be patient. "I had a talk with Timura last night." Tsukushi was more than a little shocked by this. "You know his name?" Doumyouiji nodded. "I found out last night. We talked, and he even gave me advice." He grew silent.

"It must have been a real shock to you. That a poor old butler would have any pearl of wisdom that you might find useful." She tried to keep the ire out of her voice, but she was still a little angry about last night. Then he said something that surprised her. "I-I don't want to fight with you again. And yes it was. I never knew...I mean my parents always told me not to bother with the help. It was just their job and they were nothing else to me. I-I didn't know." The sincerity in his voice made her feel a little guilty. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to be angry with you. It's just that they are people too. They deserve to be treated as such. That is how I was taught. We are just so different. Night and day, you know. Maybe I shouldn't be here. I am obviously turning your world as upside down as you have turned mine. Maybe this wasn't meant to work out..."

She felt him caress her cheek with his hand, and before she could stop herself she leaned into his touch. "Don't say such things. We are both too stubborn for this not to work." Tsukushi felt her heart ache at his words. "But you want to hide me. You want me to be a secret, because of your reputation, because what your friends might think. You want to hurt me at school, and love me at home where no one else can see. That is not very fair. I can't live like that." She looked into his eyes blinking back tears. "I cannot."

She saw the conflict in his eyes and wished she could read his mind at that moment. "I know. I know what I am asking is selfish, Tsukushi, but it is also safer this way. You know it is. I cannot have you hurt again. I will not. Asai will only get worse if we do it your way. Can't you see that?" She knew the things he was saying already, but she had more respect in herself than to give in. "I know that, but have faith in me. I can deal with her. I won't fall for the same trick twice. With you beside me I can handle her." Doumyouiji just shook his head. "Look where facing Asai has gotten you. Nobu is just one of her groupies that would do anything to be in her favor. Are you sure you even want to risk standing up to her?" She took a shaky breath trying not to cry. She leaned her head closer to his to make sure he heard her. "I would risk it. I am not one to back down from a challenge."

He managed a smile. "Neither am I." He leaned in closer kissing her softly. It was a slow tender kiss one in which she accepted and returned. When his tongue sought entrance she did not deny him. They stroked each others tongues timidly at first, but both soon grew more confident. He explored her mouth as she explored his. They were both equals in this game. He moved to hug her to bring her closer to him. The need to feel her body against his was almost painful. She gripped her hands around his arms with a pained moan. He then remembered she was injured. He pulled back settling her back down. He looked worried. "Are you ok?" She just nodded. He leaned down to kiss her gently again caressing her face again. He went to pull away knowing he had hurt her when she grabbed his hand.

He suddenly felt a jab of pain remembering how he had punched the wall. It must have shown on his face, because she was sitting up looking worried. He had tried to hide his hand, but she had already seen. She gasped. "You are hurt. What happened? Let me see." She buzzed the butler still trying to reach for his hand. He knew it was hurting her to move. Her breath was always shallow when she was in pain. He did not want her to see the damage, but she would end up hurting herself if he did not. "Calm down it's nothing. Be still already, and I will show you." As soon as she did what he said he held out his hand for her to examine. Two knuckles were swollen and there was blood already dried and crusted all over the back of his hand. He noticed her breathing speed up a bit.

He looked up at her and she looked near tears. "Doesn't it hurt? How did you get this?" She cradled his hand in both her small ones. Doumyouiji sighed. "It doesn't hurt really. It looks worse than it really is. Once it's cleaned up it won't look so bad, honest." She just nodded. The butler came in and she looked up at him. "Timura, Doumyouiji hurt his hand. He needs to go to the doctor." Doumyouiji rebelled against this idea. He hated doctors. "No that isn't necessary, Timura. It just needs to be cleaned and bandaged that's all." Tsukushi looked as if she was about to protest and he really didn't feel up to another argument at the moment. No matter how much he loved how she looked when she was angry.

"If it still looks bad after its cleaned then I'll go, ok?" She still looked like she wanted to protest, but she nodded an ok. The butler had already come back with all the necessary items to clean and bandage his hand he also brought a pain pill for Tsukushi, in which she refused. He could see how much in pain she was and said he would not have his hand cleaned until she took it. She tried to protest, but he did not back down. In the end she gave in and took the pain pill. The butler was very quick and efficient, and it really didn't look so bad once clean. He warned him to be more careful and left. Tsukushi had seemed awfully quite through the whole process. He looked over at her and saw she was fighting to stay awake.

"I told you I didn't want to take it. Now I am tired again." He made her lay back down, not that she had the strength to resist him at the moment. "Rest and we can do homework when you wake up." He watched as she closed her eyes and her breathing evened out. He tucked her in making sure she was warm. He brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. He could not understand what had made him like her, but she was always in his mind. He couldn't fight it and wasn't sure he wanted to anymore. He watched her for a few more minutes until Okazu stepped inside the door speaking softly. "What you have ordered has arrived. Where do you want it?" Doumyouiji smiled. "In the room next door. Be quiet in setting it all up." The butler bowed his way out of the room. He looked back to Tsukushi.

_You have no idea of what she's been through! _The words haunted him as he stared down at her. "No, but I will. And I will make it better." He had no idea what brought out such a strong need to protect this girl. It bothered him that he felt so strongly about a poor girl. It bothered him that he could feel at all. Why couldn't he hate her like he hated everyone else? Why does she have to be so damn stubborn? Why does she have a laugh that could melt the ice around his heart? He could not answer any of these questions, and that is what bothered him the most. He was so sure of everything before. It was all black and white. Now it was different, all because of her. What was he going to do now?

AN: Who did Tsukushi call? Why was she sneaking around to do it? Just what had she been through? It's a secret ;-) I hope you liked this chapter things will be getting more interesting very soon. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4: Shock and Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

AN: I am sorry the paragraphs are so long. I am trying to remedy that. I do not get much time to write, so I tend to right long paragraphs so I can spend time proofreading. This story is going a little slower than I expected, but not to worry Tsukushi will be going home soon. And the rest of the F4 will be in the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy this chapter!

_Miles away  
There's hopeless smiles brighter than mine  
And I need for you to come and go   
Without the truth falling out _

_Old incisions refusing to stay   
Like the sun through the trees on a cloudy day_

_Telephone Socially scared and impaired  
If the trees will bloom the wind can blow  
Without the fruit falling out_

_Feels like the wind blows  
Holding you with us  
She takes no other  
Falls light and ashes  
Blooming like winter  
Dry eyes and cracked lips  
Under the stone wall  
Withdrawn and wishless_

_And you brighten my life like a polystyrene hat  
But it melts in the sun like a life without love  
And I've waited for you so i'll keep crying out   
Without you _Silverchair _Without You_

When Tsukushi woke up it was late. She helped Doumyouiji with his homework. It seems he was very good at math and horrible at grammar. It was the exact opposite for her Tsukushi hated numbers. She did not ask him again about his hand, she was starting to think that she did not want to know. He seemed to be anxious and was trying to hurry through it all, but they had a lot to catch up on. Tests to study for. When they were finally done it was well past midnight. It seemed as if he wanted to ask her something, but decided against it.

"All right finally done. You are going to bed now." She flared up at his command. "I have been sleeping all day. I am not going to bed. If you are tired you can go." She hmphed. He looked angry as well. "I am not leaving, until you go to bed." She was trying to reign in her anger at being ordered around. "Fine then! Get comfortable cause I am not going to bed yet." If she could have stood and stomped her foot she would have. She knew she was behaving childish, but at least she hasn't hit him yet. She would show him!

She stood up from the chair she was in. It wasn't as painful to do so, she took a few steps until she felt his hand like a vice on her arm. "Where are you going?" She replied sarcastically. "Out for a stroll." His hand tightened, and she knew he was going to try and pick her up. She would not let him win this time no matter how much it hurt. She moved trying to get out of his grip keeping his body out of reach of hers. His grip tightened again this time it hurt. "Let go. That hurts." His grip lessened but he did not let go. So she walked with him attached to her. It was a slow and painful process, having to dodge him and keep moving.

She was getting the hang of it until she got close to the TV, while trying to dodge him she tripped over a controller and he had her in his arms. She tried to act like it didn't hurt, but couldn't stop herself from wincing taking in shallow breaths. She chanced looking at him. He was looking worried and angry at the same time and Tsukushi couldn't help but think how cute he was. "Dammit Tsukushi! Next time listen to me! If you would've just done what I said this wouldn't have happened!" Ok. Cuteness gone.

She snapped right back. "I don't take orders from you! I am not one of your servants! If you had asked nicely maybe I would have listened you ass!" He growled looking like he was deciding to drop her or kiss her. She guessed kissing won out as he leaned closer to her. She pushed him away. "No. I am still mad at you!" He growled again. "Dammit!" He sat her on the bed, and then clenched his fists as if struggling with the urge to touch her. "Why do you have to be so fucking difficult?! No one is as stubborn and frustrating as you are. No one would dare stand up to me as you have!" She found herself growling back. "Yeah well maybe they should! You are not as big and bad as you try to make people believe. I will never take orders from you. I will never fear you. So fuck off!"

Doumyouiji was taken back by this. She had the nerve to tell him to fuck off! He didn't realize that while they were yelling there faces had moved to where they were only an inch apart. She was about to open her mouth again. She would probably say something that he would make her regret. Her eyes were alive with anger. Her lips were half parted to get enough air to yell at him. It was too much for him to take. He felt his body react to the sheer beauty of her anger. Soon he found himself crushing his lips to hers in a violent breathtaking kiss.

They both pulled apart panting. Her lips were swollen from his kiss. He watched as two slender fingers touched those lips. He had managed to render her speechless. He smirked with pride, as he strolled out of her room before she could find words, turning off the light as he left. He knew she would be angry that he got his way again. He couldn't wait to see what she had to say about it tomorrow. He touched his own lips remembering that powerful kiss. He smirked all the way to his bedroom.

Okazu had been waiting for him. He had a silly little grin that would normally make Doumyouiji want to smack it off him, but tonight had gone too well. Okazu bowed as he reached his door opening it for him. "The room is all set up. It's perfect. The three M's made sure of that. They are excited to see what the young miss will think of it." Doumyouiji was smiling now. "As am I. Of course, I will be the only one to see her first reaction. After breakfast, I do not want anyone to disturb us unless I call." Okazu just nodded. The butler fidgeted as if he had something to say.

"Is there anything else?" The butler nodded. "It's Midori. She has been having real bad morning sickness, so Timura has been doing the food preparation and whatnot. Midori won't listen, that she needs to be on light duty. She is afraid of being fired. I was wondering...well if it isn't too much trouble...I mean." Doumyouiji growled. "Spit it out already!" The butler shook slightly, but continued. "If you would talk to her. Reassure her that she won't be fired for going on light duty. Please sir."

Doumyouiji rubbed his temples in frustration. _This is why you shouldn't get buddy-buddy with the help. They walk all over you. _He sighed about to tell the butler to piss off, when an image of Tsukushi popped into his head. He growled again defeated. "Fine. When I have time." The butler nodded gratefully. "Thank you sir. Thank you very much." He bowed his way out of the room. Doumyouiji was exhausted. Caring took too much out of him. He went to bed grumbling in his sleep.

Tsukushi woke up feeling much better. She was feeling so good that she forgot to be mad at Doumyouiji. She was taking a test stroll, which was slow but not so painful. Just a little bit of discomfort, but she was tough and it was bearable. She was halfway across the room before she heard. "Good morning." Then he must have looked at her because she heard him swear. "Would you really risk hurting yourself to get back at me?" She felt him behind her like a shadow on her body. She blushed.

Then hearing what he said. She rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. I was feeling better and decided it was high time I made it to that damn chair." Feeling his hand on her elbow she clarified. "By myself!" The hand was still there, but he let her make it to the chair. "Next time you will wait for someone to spot you. You will not do this again on your own." She sat down slowly glaring at him. "I do not take orders from you!" She saw he was getting angry again. "You will agree to wait or I shall have someone in your room at all times!"

Now she was getting angry, and went to stand up. You can't look menacing sitting down, especially when your 5'2". She had almost lifted herself off the chair when his firm hand pushed her back down. "No. You will not argue with me on this. Either you agree or it goes my way." She saw the seriousness in his eyes. He meant it. How dare he! "Fine you arrogant bastard!" He just nodded and sat in the chair next to hers. She was still upset. "You could have just asked me. If you would have I would have agreed." She watched him sigh and run his hands through his hair. "Fine. I will try to remember to ask next time..." She knew that was the best she was going to get. She nodded and ate breakfast in silence. She noticed that he started to fidget again. When they were finished he hopped out of his chair and all Tsukushi could think was 'show off!'

Doumyouiji couldn't wait to show her the art room he set up for her. The look on her face would be priceless. "Okay I have something to show you. Now close your eyes..." He stopped when he saw her start to glare. "I mean will you close your eyes and allow me to carry you?" He was glad no one was around to hear that. He could see that she wanted to protest. Probably to being carried, but in the end she nodded. He scooped her up gently before she could change her mind. He made sure her eyes were closed and made his way to the room next door.

Once in the middle of the room, he let her stand on her own. "Okay. Open them." The look of shock and surprise on her face made his heart melt. He had to steady her as she looked around. All the empty canvases and sketchpads, pallets and paints; it had everything an aspiring artist could ever need and things that they would always want. He watched as she made her way to an empty canvas touching it lightly. "This room is amazing! It has everything. I could live in this room." He smirked all puffed up with pride. "Yeah I know your whole house could fit in here." He watched her frown and knew he had said something wrong. Then as if it never was, she was caught up in the wonder of her dream. "Well, are you going to use any of this stuff, or are you just going to stare at it all day?"

She looked at him wide-eyed. "You mean I can..." He laughed. "Of course. Why did you think I brought you in here? Just to tease you? Now would I be that cruel?" She just stared an are you kidding me stare. As he looked at her, his face faltered. He put on his emotionless mask, but his eyes gave everything a way. He was hurt. Tsukushi had seen that he had changed a little. Maybe he just didn't realize how much of an ass he had been. All she knew was she didn't like that look. She managed a bright smile.

"I was just teasing. You don't have to look so serious." With that said the mask was gone and he was smiling again. "I knew that. I was just teasing back." She looked away rolling her eyes. Did he really have to act so macho? She sat herself in front of the canvas and started mixing her paints. Normally she would sketch first, but this image was so clear in her mind she had no doubt she could paint without the sketch. "Well ok. When you get back from school I will show you a masterpiece." She saw him frown.

"I hadn't planned on going to school." It figures he would try to go back to skipping school. "Doumyouiji it is Saturday. Everyone knows Saturday is when we have tests in most classes." She saw him start to look stubborn. "I don't take tests. Besides I have adopted an American custom of not going to school on the weekends. You should try it." Was he serious? Arrogant bastard! He should see how damn stressful tests are! Hmm. I have an idea.

"Well I would try it if I wasn't here on scholarship. Unlike you I have to take tests. You were my only hope of knowing what to study for when I do my make up tests. Because when I go back to school, who else would talk to me and help me? Especially when you are always going to be around picking on me. I don't want to lose my scholarship. It means a lot to my parents." Okay so guilt trips are really low and manipulation is wrong, but desperate times calls for desperate measures.

He hadn't thought of that. When she went back to school he did plan to tease her and be around her all the time. He would not give Asai the chance to be alone with her again. No one would talk to her while he was around. It lifted his spirits that she had to depend on him. Him and him alone. But it also made him feel a little strange, the thought of her having no one else to be friends with. He had Akira, Sojiro, and even Rui, but she had no one. Well, she had Kazuya, but he was trying to remedy that. She should really have a friend. A **girl **friend. Maybe that ungrateful girl that fell on him, no she was too scared to talk to her. Oh well, no time to dwell on it now.

"Fine! I will go to school. Take those damn tests. Just this once. If there is ever a next time you are on your own." There now she knows what a favor I am doing for her. He watched as she continued to mix paints. She wasn't even listening! The look of concentration on her face made him pause. She truly did love to paint. You could see it with her every movement as she tried to get everything just right. With that he left. Besides, what were a few tests, compared to coming home and seeing what she created? Maybe she was even thinking about painting him. He was smiling all the way to school.

He came back from school fuming. Those test things were impossible. How did poor people do it? What the hell happened to true and false? Those were the tests he normally took. These had multiple choice and fill in the blank. What were they trying to do? Make students brains explode? Nope. Never again. Next time he would just pay someone so she wouldn't lose her scholarship. He was stomping into the house to be greeted by Mai. "Good day young master. Looks like you had a rough one. Go upstairs and relax and I will come up with a snack. Unless you would prefer a masseuse?"

He rubbed his temples. A massage didn't sound half bad right about now. "Oh and you should really go talk to the young miss. She didn't eat a bite for lunch. It isn't healthy for her to skip lunch like that. She is too skinny already." Doumyouiji was already bounding up the stairs growling out an order for food to be brought up. After the day he's had, he didn't need to be worrying about her too. He was going to give her an ear-full. He swung open the doors and was about to yell, but the image before him stole all his words.

She turned to look at him smiling brightly. She had green paint smeared across one of her cheeks, and other colors all over her clothes. The top two buttons of her shirt were undone with a spot of red paint on her chest to emphasis this fact. He managed to pull his attention back to her face. Her eyes were sparkling. There covered in paint in a sloppy ponytail and she was still a breathtaking sight. He shook himself realizing she had said something. "Wh-what?" She laughed a little.

"I said you are just in time. I just finished. Wanna see?" Caught up in her excitement he nodded coming forward. He stared at the picture before him. It was Midori. She was in front of a huge bay window overlooking a lush green landscape. She looked more pregnant than she was right now. She had her arms wrapped around a full belly smiling in maternal bliss. It was a great picture, but what stuck out the most was the reflection in the mirror. It was a male angel. "An angel?" Did Midori tell her about her husband?

"Yeah, I know its odd. I haven't done a fantasy painting since my..." An emotion flickered across her face that he couldn't read, then it was gone. "...Since two and a half years. As I was painting it I thought it was going to be Midori herself as an angel, but then it turned into a guy. Oh, well that's what I get for not sketching first." He had heard artists could be sensitive to such things, but this was just creepy. They both turned as they heard a knock on the door.

Timura stepped in holding a tray of food and suddenly he remembered why Doumyouiji had first entered the room. "Timura, please bring that to her room we will be in there shortly." Timura nodded and was off. Doumyouiji turned a glare on a confused Tsukushi. "What is this I hear about you not eating lunch?" She looked confused for a moment then realization dawned on her face. "I didn't eat lunch did I? I saw them set it down, but I was so wrapped up in the painting I guess I forgot. Oh well. It looked like some type of weird soup anyway. Yuck!"

He didn't know what to say. How can someone forget to eat? It was beyond him. It's not the point though. She skipped a meal endangering her health while you were at school enduring those horrible tests. That's the point, now focus. "You just had your ribs fractured. Skipping meals is not healthy after an injury. In the meantime, I endure a whole day of hell. Which I will never, I repeat **never** do again. You are smart enough to do those tests blindfolded. You do not need anyone's help. The least you could have done was eat lunch!" Okay that was a bunch of pent up frustration that probably didn't make any sense. Then he heard her laughing. He looked up glaring at her. "What's so funny?"

Tsukushi managed to suppress her laughter into tiny giggles. "Nothing. It's nothing." He was still glaring at her and she couldn't help, but laugh again as he repeated himself. "What is so funny?" She shook her head. "No. You will be mad at me if I tell you." She heard him growl. "Tell me." Okay he was way too serious. Maybe getting him to go to school was a bad idea. "Okay. Don't get mad. I was laughing, because you were right." He had a confused look on his face. "What?" She braced herself, not sure what he might do after she explained.

"I didn't need anyone's help with the tests. What I did need, was to get you out of the house so I could paint in privacy. Okay so it was also a little payback for you ordering me around. I didn't mean for your day to go that badly and I promise to not skip any more meals. All better?" She looked up hopefully, but her hopes were dashed by the look on his face. He was shaking in anger. "You sent me to hell, to get rid of me! To get back at me! After all I did to get this set up for you! Why did I even listen to that old man. I even had to talk to..."

He stopped so suddenly that she grew suspicious. Then it dawned on her. How did he know I liked to paint? Who did he talk to? Rui? No he wouldn't say anything. That just leaves Kazuya. Easily manipulated Kazuya. She froze with fear all of a sudden. What else did he get out of Kazuya? He couldn't have told him **that**, could he? Fear and anger came over her. His bloody hand. "What did you do to Kazuya? What did you make him tell you? If you hurt him I will kick your ass!" She didn't even feel herself shaking.

His anger was draining away at being caught. He didn't think she would react this badly. She was shaking and it looked as if she had forgotten to breathe. "Calm down. I didn't hurt him. I didn't make him say anything though I wanted to. I was talking to him cause I wanted to find out what you liked to do, since you wouldn't tell me. He said something else though, he said I had no idea what you had been through. He wouldn't tell me what that meant. The little punk even threatened me. So tell me. Did someone else hurt you besides this time? Tell me. I will make sure they never touch you again."

She finally took a breath, which made him feel a bit better. Then he watched all the emotion drain from her face. "I will not tell you this. Just know that it did not involve you and it is none of your business." Whatever it was it must have been something really horrible. Now he really had to know. "If it wasn't any one from school, then who was it? I'm rich. I can make them regret it." He could see that she was fighting back tears. This was nowhere near how he had planned on this conversation going. Not surprising since very little goes according to plan when it comes to her.

"I am not ready to talk about this, and you can't make anyone regret anything. Not in this case so please just drop it." He wanted to push the issue, but he was learning fast that pushing it with her ended up in pain for at least one of them. "Fine. Let's go eat." She nodded and he carried her to the room to her precious damn chair. They were eating in silence when all of a sudden a voice called out. "Tsukasa!" Doumyouiji froze and Tsukushi just looked confused.

AN: Will we ever find out what her problem is? Yes, but it will take a couple of chapters. Sorry if I made Doumyouiji look too much like an asshole, but I am trying to keep him in character, or at least not too mushy. Not yet anyway. That's what happened to my DBZ story. It started out all angsty and ended sappy. Don't forget to review! Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: Going Too Far

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango nor the song 'Sorry' by Our Lady Peace

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Sorry it took so long to update. I will try not to take so long next time. Enjoy chapter five! And dont forget to review!

"Tsukasa!" The voice repeated. Doumyouiji filled with dread as he looked at Tsukushi. She was still covered in paint. Certainly nothing fit for him to be seen with. He watched her sit there confused until slowly realization dawned on her face. He watched her face falter a little, then go blank. "Go to them. I will get cleaned up." He just nodded. He knew she would get over it. "I will send Mai up to help you." She just nodded. With that done, he was out the door rushing to meet the rest of the F4 on the stairs. "What's up guys?" They all looked at him weird.

"It's Saturday. We should all be heading out, but since you are here with your poor little virgin girl we thought we would stay here instead. She is still a virgin right?" This from Akira. Doumyouiji turned red with embarrassment. "None of your business." They all laughed. "She must be," added Soujiro, with Rui's usual comment. "I'm tired." They all laughed again. "Fine, up to my room. You can all watch me play my new game The Suffering." Akira protested. "No way. I wanna play Need for Speed Underground." Doumyouiji sighed. "Then you can play it on the other TV. It's not like I can't have another one brought in for Soujiro as well."

They made it to his room. After arguing for a while, they all deciding to play D&D Heroes instead, only to find all his systems missing. Then he remembered. "Oh yeah. We were playing them in Tsukushi's room." Akira asked. "Does the poor girl got game? I bet she hadn't even seen a game console before you showed her." They laughed. Doumyouiji started to feel weird again, but shrugged. "No she hadn't, and she's alright." Soujiro added. "Well, get her to play to. Rui is just going to fall asleep anyway." They could all already hear a light snore coming from his direction and sweat dropped. "Okay let me go get her." He quickly exited the room.

_Today's a reason for living  
Today's the blood from a stone  
Today's a light from a candle   
Helping us to find our way home _

With Mai's help Tsukushi managed to wash all the paint off of her and change into yet another designer outfit. Mai was brushing her hair and Tsukushi was lost in thought when Mai interrupted. "He was worried about you not eating today." Tsukushi managed a half-hearted smile. "Yeah, only when no one he considers important is looking." Mai frowned. "He does have an image to uphold. It's not easy for him to be himself and show emotions. Especially, since he has been alone most of his life. His parents show him very little affection. It's just the way he was raised." Tsukushi felt bad for him, but she still felt hurt by his wanting to hide her.

"I do not want to be anybody's dirty secret. He will always try to hide me. Even a weed needs light to live." Mai was still frowning as she put clips in Tsukushi's hair. "You are no weed. He is just so confused right now. He has never really had to worry about right and wrong. He has never really felt what he is feeling right now and he is scared. Give it time he will come around." Tsukushi managed a smile. "I will try, but I can only wait so long." Mai was about to say something when Doumyouiji barged in.

"Have you ever heard of knocking? I could have been naked for all you knew!" She saw him blush a bit while Mai made a silent retreat. Then, she saw him look around. Seeing no one was around he asked. "Will you come play games with us?" Tsukushi sighed. Well it was a start. She smiled and nodded. "Sure." Getting up slowly. "Wait." He called out. "I will bring them in here." She just nodded again making her way to the bed. After that he went off to get the others.

_Today we carry each other  
Today the past is a freak  
Today's a time for forgiveness  
You were never that good to me_

Tsukasa, Soujiro, and Akira filed into Tsukushi's room. "So how is the poor little virgin girl doing?" Tsukasa saw Tsukushi go red, then calm herself. "I am doing much better Soujiro. And how have you been?" Soujiro shrugged. "Can't complain." With that they all piled on to the bed. Tsukasa sat next to Tsukushi still glaring at Akira for almost taking that spot. He then explained what button did what in this game, and they were off. He was amazed at how quick she caught on, even though they mainly had her running around as bait while they killed the monsters. The day passed by quickly and soon dinner was being served. Rui managed to wake up for this. Tsukasa liked to watch Tsukushi eat, because she was so dainty with her food. A lot of it she was probably tasting for the first time and eyed it suspiciously. It made him want to tease her, but Soujiro got there first.

"What's the matter poor girl afraid the food is going to attack you? This might be a rare chance to try something you can never afford." He watched Tsukushi go red as she finally took a bite. He felt like hurting Soujiro, for embarrassing her. Nevermind that he would have teased her instead. He could see that it hurt her feelings, but these were his friends. Why did it bother him at all? They moved on to dessert, which was tira misu. The dessert was very rich and he should have warned her. He watched her eyes go wide with the shock of the sweetness in just the first bite. Watched her jaw lock up from it momentarily causing her to make a face. He felt sorry for her, but he couldn't help, but laugh with the others at this. When Akira chimed in. "Even the dessert is too rich for you poor girl."

_(Welcome to this world of mine)   
I'm sorry, I can't lie   
I'm wasting too much time   
Drowning I've been blind   
But I've opened up my eyes   
Sorry, I can't lie   
So I just say goodbye   
Goodbye   
Goodbye   
Yeah_

They all continued to laugh, while Tsukushi refused to cry. How can they be so cruel? Even Doumyouiji was laughing at her. She sat the dessert aside remaining quiet as they continued making comments on her being poor. It was almost worth the pain it would have caused her to punch them all in their snobby faces. How could she ever have thought that maybe they would accept her. It is obvious it would never work. She was so furious and embarrassed right now it was a wonder she wasn't shaking from it. She wanted them out. She wanted out of here. She wanted to go home and never see any of them again. She knew only some of that was possible.

She waited a few more minutes and managed an audible yawn, and made her eyelids go half-mast. As if on cue, Doumyouiji ushered everyone out and turned off the lights. Step one was accomplished, she waited making sure that they had enough time to make it to Doumyouiji's room. She wrote a short note then got up out of bed still dressed and went to the door to check if the coast was clear. She started to move towards the elevator, leaving her books and other things behind.

The trip was going to be hard enough without carrying anything. She figured Tsukasa would just give them to her at school, and be glad she was out of his hair. She was passing the art room when she spied Okazu heading her way with snacks for the boys. Did they ever stop eating?! She hid in the art room until he was out of sight. She took one last look at the room sighing at leaving such a perfect place then hurried to the elevator. The doors opened to the first floor and she thanked her luck no one was around. She slipped out the door and started the long walk home.

_Today's tasting the honey  
Today's the strike of a match   
And today's the lines in the pavement  
Helping us to find our way back  
Today's the crosses we carry  
Today's the strength that we need   
And today's the hand of an angel  
You were not the kind to believe_

Ten minutes later she was out of breath and having to rest. She was hurting and tired. Her lungs burned as they filled with cold air. Her ribs ached and she cursed herself for not grabbing a coat on the way out. She didn't think the walk would be this bad. Well, come to think of it she hadn't thought at all. She was just so upset with the F4 she had to get out. What hurt her the most was hearing Doumyouiji laugh at her.

She thought he would care just a little bit about her feelings. She could still hear his cruel laughter. She felt tears sting her eyes and refused to give in. She got back up to finish her walk home. Finally making it home, she hadn't even bothered with locking the door. She made it to her room barely remembering to shut the door, and collapsed onto the bed. She didn't even have the strength to cover herself. She was asleep as soon as her eyes closed.

_Oh what a day, oh what a day, oh my God  
Oh what a day, oh what a day, oh my God   
Oh what a day, oh what a day, oh my God   
And oh my God, and oh my God, yeah_

Tsukasa had finally kicked everyone out of the house. He sighed walking back up the stairs wanting to check on Tsukushi before he went to bed. For some reason he felt he needed to talk to her. Maybe even apologize. He couldn't understand why. Soon he was at her door praying she was asleep. He peeked his head in cracking the door wide enough to be able to see her but not bother her if she was asleep. Only he wasn't able to see her. He opened the door wider, then turned on the lights. She wasn't there! Tsukasa felt himself start to panic and feel angry at the same time as he picked up the note.

**Doumyouiji, **

**Thank you for taking such good care of me. I was so comfortable with just you around; I didn't realize how much of a bother I actually was. I didn't mean to embarrass you with my uncultured ways. That is why I am leaving. You and your friends no longer have to put up with me, being such a burden or my poorness. I will get my stuff from you at school and return the dress. Thank you again for putting up with me. **

**Tsukushi. **

He crumpled the note in his hands. He was shaking with anger. Only he didn't know who he should direct it at. He couldn't direct it at his friends. They act like that all the time. Nor could he direct it at himself, because how do you yell at yourself? It had to be her fault. With that figured out, he grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

He ran to her house with a sense of relief of not seeing her on the ground on the way. He reached her door opening it becoming angrier when he found it unlocked. He knew what room was hers and went straight for it. He was ready to tear into her as he slammed the door back. Then grew worried when she didn't even stir at the loud noise. She was shivering in a ball on top of the covers. She must have arrived home too exhausted to even take her shoes off. A task which he did for her. Then scooped her shivering body into his arms as he pulled back the covers. He figured he could always yell at her tomorrow.

He was about to set her on the bed when she latched onto his shirt and whimpered. "Mom...Dad...No..." Was what he could make out of her mumblings. He tried to pry her hands off of his shirt. They were like ice and they wouldn't budge. Sighing and trying not to blush, he got in bed with her. Pulled the covers over them and held her close. He decided he liked holding her close like this while she slept, smirking just thinking about her reaction when she wakes up. It will serve her right he thought. Making him worry like that. How dare she do something this stupid! Then remembering the note.

**I didn't realize how much of a bother I actually was. **Where did she get such a dumb idea? **You and your friends no longer have to put up with me. **Then he realized that they had gone to far. They didn't do anything out of the ordinary, but he was supposed to be the host. He was supposed to watch out for her feelings while she was in his house. He shirked his duties to her, and no matter what people said or thought of him, in his own twisted way Tsukasa did have a sense of honor and duty. And tomorrow after he yelled at her for doing such a stupid stunt he would make it up to her.

_Today we carry each other   
Today we do what we should   
Today's a time for forgiving   
Today I wish I could..._

AN: Thank you for reading chapter 5. Sorry it is so short. Well the next chapter should be interesting. How will Tsukushi act finding Doumyouiji in her bed? What does he mean by making it up to her? I will try to get the next chapter up as quick as I can. Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6:Sweetness

Dislaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

AN: I hope you like this chapter. It took me a while to write. and then I got rushed towards the end and had to make a cut off. Where I left it off should make for an interesting next chapter though. This chapter is really sappy and sweet. I tried my best to keep them in character. Enjoy reading and as always don't forget to review. Reviews are what keeps me writing this story. Thank you!

How you turned my world, you precious thing  
You starve and near exhaust me  
Everything I've done, I've done for you  
I move the stars for no one  
You've run so long  
You've run so far  
Your eyes can be so cruel  
Just as I can be so cruel  
Though I do believe in you   
Yes I do _Within You_ by David Bowie 

Tsukushi felt warm. It was odd since she didn't remember getting under the covers. She felt so comfortable she didn't want to move. The covers filled in all the contours of her body, like they were made only for her. She snuggled closer and felt the covers wrap tighter around her body like they knew what she wanted, what she needed. This made her pause. Covers don't move, nor do they normally feel this heavy. This had her struggling to open up her eyes. She managed to open them and with much effort she looked up.

What she saw made her want to scream. In **her** bed, under **her** covers, was none other than Tsukasa Doumyouiji! His body was wrapped protectively over hers. Only her head was to be seen. Her legs were tangled up in his. What was that against her thigh? She blushed. No! This was not happening. She was dreaming. That's it! It was just a horrible nightmare of embarrassment and awkward situations. She fought to wake up, to move, to scream, to do anything, but she could not keep her eyes open any longer. Sleep sucked her back under.

Tsukasa woke up after having the best night of sleep he could ever remember. He opened his eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. He shifted with a start only to hear a light groan and someone snuggling closer to him. He moved the covers to look down at a sleeping Tsukushi. He felt heat rise up to his face. He felt a warm tightening in his chest as his arms instinctively pulled her to his chest to keep her warm. He ran a hand through her hair, and felt more content, more at peace then he had ever felt.

It scared him and thrilled him at the same time. He watched a smile play across her face and wondered what she was dreaming about. He watched her as she woke up. Stretching her body tight. Her leg shifted against a very sensitive part of his body, and he tensed. Drawing on self-control he never knew he even had, managed to remain still. She blinked up at him with a satisfied yawn that was almost his undoing. He leaned down to kiss her when she screamed.

"Hentai!!!" Then he realized she was trying to push him off the bed. She was also succeeding. He was beginning to slip and reached out grabbing her to keep himself from falling. He only managed to take her with him. He cushioned her fall. As she fell on top of him, her knee landed somewhere very uncomfortable. Warm and fuzzy feelings were gone, as growled out. "What the hell was that for?!"

Tsukushi shifted trying to get up. "Why the hell are you in **my** room? In **my** bed?" She yelled, but he had yet to let her go. "Well, **someone** decided to runaway from **my** house, in cold weather without a coat. Someone who was still getting over fractured ribs. Someone that made me run out of my comfortable house in the middle of the night in cold ass weather. Someone who was stupid enough to leave her door unlocked. Someone who was freezing on top of her covers. What fractured ribs wasn't enough? You wanted to add pneumonia? You were like ice, when I picked you up to put you under the covers. Then you latched onto my shirt and I had no choice, but to...to...get under the covers with you. And this is the thanks I get! Screamed at and pushed off the bed!"

She flinched at his words. She had acted foolishly. She hadn't acted that stupid in a long time. He probably thought even less of her right now. She tried to tell herself it didn't bother her, even as the tears stung her eyes. She buried her head into his chest before sobbing out an "I'm sorry." Her whole body shook as she cried out all her frustration and fear and embarrassment. She felt him stroke her back and hair. "Shhh. Don't cry. It doesn't suit you. It's okay." She stopped crying. "You must think I am such an idiot." She heard him chuckle. "Stubborn. Hardheaded. Persistent. Strong willed. Those words I could use, but idiot? No, I think not." She looked up. "Last night you guys were so mean." She sniffled as she looked at him.

He frowned wiping away her tears. "I know. I didn't realize it just then. Now I do. We went too far. I am not use to taking into consideration other peoples feelings. I never really cared. Now its different and I don't know why." He growled his arms tightening around her. "What have you done to me?" He watched her smile and blush hiding her face again. Then he heard her mumble. "I was about to ask you the same thing. I have never felt this way about anyone." He was a little shocked by her response.

"Not even Rui?" She looked up at him. "No not even close." Something that was tight in his chest loosened as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Tsukushi?" She was still watching him. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She smiled then frowned. "You don't think I am too poor for you?" He frowned. "What does that matter? I am rich. What you lack in money is what I lack in people skills. I say we are pretty much even." She smiled. "Then yes. Yes I will be your girlfriend." His stomach growled and he grew red with embarrassment. Then hearing Tsukushi's do the same they both laughed. They both got up and Tsukushi went to make breakfast.

Tsukushi felt so happy she could burst. She was Tsukasa's girlfriend. They finished breakfast and she noticed the answering machine was blinking. Two messages. She pressed play. "Tsukushi this is mom. Grandma sprained her ankle and we are going to stay another week or so. We know you can handle yourself and trust you not to burn the house down. Oh and be careful. I heard there was a pervert in the area. Make sure all the doors and windows are locked at all times." She rolled her eyes and groaned. As message two rolls around.

A gruff voice talks next. "Why aren't you answering your damn phone?! I will be in town next week and I will stop by for an explanation young lady!" She groaned even louder as she heard Tsukasa ask. "Who the hell was that?" She was dreading that question. "He is my uncle. We don't get along. He is rich and looks down on my family for the way we live. He is trying to get me married off so I am not a total embarrassment to him." She said that all in one breath getting it over with. She watched some emotion flicker across his face then it was gone replaced with a smile. "Grab what you want to bring to my house for the next week and let's go." Tsukushi felt confused. "I am not going back to your house. I am better now."

Tsukasa counted to ten before he replied. "Do you really think I am going to let my girlfriend stay in a house alone with a pervert prowling about?" He saw anger returning to her face and she looked beautiful. "Yes I do. Because your girlfriend can handle herself." I will not yell. I will not yell. He took a deep breath. "Like you did last night? Your door was unlocked and you were dead to the world. What if it wasn't me that had walked in? What if that pervert had?" It made his heart skip a beat just thinking about it. So he did something he never in his life thought he would do.

He begged. "Please Tsukushi. Don't make me lose sleep over this. Just call your parents and tell them you are staying at a friends house." He watched her sigh in defeat. "Fine, but only for a few days. When I don't feel sore anymore I am coming home." He smiled knowing she wasn't going to go home before her parents did. Just as long as she thought she had some say, she would go with him. "Fine. Now get your things and let's go. I am already starting to feel claustrophobic." He smiled knowing that would piss her off. He watched her stomp off into her room. Meanwhile he was interested in meeting with her uncle. If they didn't see eye-to-eye, then he would deal with it when the time came, either way he will leave **his** Tsukushi alone.

Tsukushi was in the car asking for what seemed like the millionth time to her. "Where are we going Tsukasa?" They had already been back to his house and changed. He said he had a surprise for her, to make up for last night and to be their first date. She gladly agreed, but an hour of driving in the car and she was getting restless. "Calm down! We are almost there. Geez if I would have known car trips made you spaz I would have taken the jet." Tsukushi rolled her eyes at him showing off. They got into another argument over something she thought was stupid. She corrected his grammar five times already and was so wrapped up in it she didn't notice they were parked. Then she saw him smiling and glared at him.

"You did that on purpose!" She watched him nod. "How else was I going to distract you?" The driver opened the car door and helped her out. She looked up and her breath caught. They were at a zoo and aquarium. She looked at him stunned. "How did you know I would like this?!" For a second she thought he had bullied Kazuya again, but he didn't have enough time to do that. "Well last night in your room I saw your rather large shark and giraffe plushie collection. Not to mention I think I saw a few penguins mixed in as well. It's a rather interesting mix don't you think?" She blushed. "Yeah but they are all so cute." She was just glad he didn't go through her underwear drawer.

Said animals were all over her panties. Right now she had on ones with penguins. She turned even redder just thinking about it. Until she looked down that is. "What the hell is that?" She watched him get in his verbal argument battle stance. "It's your chariot madam." He gestured for her to sit. She shook her head. "No way. I can walk just fine. I don't need a wheelchair." She huffed not wanting to let him get his way. "It is a big zoo. You thought you were exhausted walking to your house? Try walking the whole zoo." She gulped. He had a point there. "Fine!" She sat. Next thing she knew she was being covered in blankets. She just sat there grumbling. Then they were off.

Tsukasa had never won so many battles with her. It bothered him a little. He wondered if she was sick. They strolled into the zoo and he wheeled her to the first exhibit. It was the giraffe. He heard her giggle as she watched them move out and about. "They are beautiful! If only I had my sketchpad." He grinned. "I thought you might say that." Snapping his fingers for a servant he had waiting just for this moment. Out he came with a sketchpad and a few other supplies. He watched her as she took the supplies and thanked the butler. Then he watched her look at him eyes shining and smiled. Yep this was definitely worth the trip.

He watched her make a few sketches. Then heard the announcement about the zoo closing. Seeing her pout, he smiled. "Not to worry. The best is yet to come. The zoo closes early because of the weather, but the aquarium doesn't." He saw her eyes light up again, as he walked and she was wheeled towards the aquarium. Then he saw her go pale. He followed her line of sight and growled. Today was meant to be perfect. Now they had to show up and ruin it! They were foolish enough to come walking right for them. If they were smart they would have turned and made a run for it. He clenched his fists until his knuckles were white. If he didn't kill anyone today it would be a miracle. He looked down at Tsukushi. She looked so small and fragile. He hated to see her fear anything, but anger was slowly appearing as well.

"Doumyouiji honey it's not like you to haul around garbage." There standing confidently was Asai. Maybe it was because she had her two groupies to back her up. Or maybe she took comfort in the fact, that she had a couple of members from the wrestling team to back her up. Nobu was standing right behind her with that love fool expression on his face. Then glared at Tsukushi. It was obvious to anyone this was going to be one hell of a standoff...


	7. Chapter 7: Siho's Grin

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

A.N. Thank you for the great reviews. Sorry it has been taking me long to update. I had a con to prepare for. I had planned cosplay as Kikyo from Inu-Yasha but ended up cosplaying as Kairi from Kingdom Hearts instead. I am also looking for a new job so that is taking up time as well. Anyway I will try to update as soon as possible its just I am pressed for time right now. I am also having trouble grabbing names for the original characters I make up. So I just take them from other manga or movies. I took just the names not the chars. For example, I got Nobu from Battle Royale. I love that movie. I also thought it was a fitting name. It sounds like a dumb jock name to me. Oh well. I got Siho from the manga I.N.V.U., which there are not near enough fanfics of. I have only found two and it is such a great manga! Grrr! So if anyone ever writes an I.N.V.U. fanfic I would love to read it. Okay on with the story!

But right now  
Everything you want is wrong,  
And right now  
All your dreams are waking up,  
And right now  
I wish that I could follow you  
To the shores  
Of freedom  
Where no one lives _Honey and the Moon _by Joseph Authur

Oh yes. One hell of a standoff. Tsukushi looked to Tsukasa. She could see his eyes going cold and knew she had to do something. She didn't want him to get hurt. She had to think of something. She did the first thing that came to mind. She grabbed Tsukasa's arm. "Tsukasa, how about we go get some hot chocolate to warm us up. I am feeling rather cold." She shivered to emphasize her statement. His eyes started to melt a little. She used his first name on purpose. She knew that would throw off Asai. She watched as Asai looked confused and saw Tsukasa catch on.

It was clear he didn't approve of her revealing they were a couple, knowing how dangerous Asai can be, but he knew Tsukushi didn't want him to fight if they could avoid it. No, she was saving the fighting for when she could get in some hits without causing herself pain. He smiled and nodded. "Sure, I feel a chill also. Excuse us Asai. We are going to continue our date." Tsukushi wanted to laugh as she saw Asai sputter. "Wh-what?! Doumyouiji don't tell me you and that piece of trash are going out!" Tsukushi saw him start to go cold again. "Apologize." He said. Asai looked at him like he was stupid. "I don't think so." He stepped forward. "I said apologize to my girlfriend. Now!" Asai stepped back and the four wrestlers stepped in front of her like faithful little lapdogs.

Tsukasa saw the fear in their eyes. They wanted to show off for Asai, but it was clear that they did not want to go against him to do it. Only Nobu seemed truly determined. He didn't even feel Tsukushi's hand still on his arm. He was angered beyond belief. He didn't even notice Tsukushi stand or the rest of the F4 walking over to aid him. They had been there the whole time giving him pointers through an earpiece. What he did notice was one of the wrestlers, Siho, eyeing something like it was a tasty piece of meat behind him.

He glances behind him to see Tsukushi standing up, in a pretty pink designer dress that showed off her soft curves. Her hair was done up and her make-up was to perfection. She looked gorgeous, even with the worried look on her face. She must have noticed the look Siho was giving her as well. She stepped closer to Tsukasa, brushing up against him. When Tsukasa looked back, Siho looked just as determined as Nobu. He blocked out Tsukushi's body completely from Siho's sight. He watched as Siho grinned. Knew if he messed up Tsukushi could get hurt again.

That was when Akira, Sojiro, and Rui appeared beside him. He looked to Rui. "Get Tsukushi away from here." Rui didn't even question him. Not even when Tsukushi protested and refused to get back into the wheelchair. He just picked her up and carried her off. Tsukasa heard her cursing all the way. Now that she was safe he returned to the fight at hand. "I want an apology Asai. I want one now! If I have to go through your lapdogs to get one then so be it. It will only be more painful for them and you." He saw Asai pale and smiled. Akira and Sojiro got in their stances. Normally they did not like to fight, but after hearing that they had upset Tsukushi to where she put herself in danger they thought they owed it to her. "You heard the man. Apologize." Sojiro said. "Yeah, I would hate to make the wrestling team look bad." Akira quipped. Said team didn't look so confident anymore. They actually took a step back.

He watched as the confidence drained from Asai. "Fine. I apologize." Asai and her crew made a quick exit, but not before Siho could give Tsukasa another grin. Tsukasa didn't like that grin at all. He still felt like breaking something when he heard something very interesting. He heard Tsukushi's voice in his earpiece. "Let me go right now Hanazawa! I am not above biting!" He laughed and was joined by Sojiro and Akira. "Come on let's go rescue him. " Just inside the aquarium they met a battered Rui and a very disgruntled Tsukushi.

Rui was holding Tsukushi to where she couldn't move her body and hurt herself or him for that matter. He was sporting several bite marks on the arm holding her upper body still. When she saw Tsukasa relief flooded her face then anger. He could practically see the flames in her eyes. "Tsukasa Doumyouiji! How dare you order me to be dragged away! I can't believe you had Rui carry me off! When I get my hands on you! Oh, you just wait till we get home!" He gulped. He was wondering if the aquarium would stay open twenty-four hours, cause going home seemed frightening.

Then he saw the anger drain from her face and she stopped struggling. It looked as if she was going to cry. "I was worried about you. All of you." The switch of emotions had all four of the boys reeling. Rui finally let her go. She got up and took a few steps. Tsukasa walked to her and she hugged him close mumbling into his shirt. "You jerk." He sighed. "It was too dangerous for you to be there. I won't let you get hurt again. That is why I will tell Rui, Sojiro, Akira, or anyone else to carry you off no matter how much you don't like it."

She looked up at him a little bit of anger returning. "I am still sore and was caught off guard. Next time, you will not be so lucky. I will not be carried away so easily again." Rui finally decided to comment. "That was being carried off easily? No way, next time someone else can do it." Tsukushi looked at Rui who was nursing his arm. "Sorry Rui. You should have let me go when I asked." He just shook his head. "No, cause if it would have been Shizuka I would have wanted Tsukasa to do the same."

She started to feel bad, when Akira commented. "Look at the size of that shark!" That was everyone's cue to start moving again. She took a few sketches here and there. Watched the penguins get fed. Visited the touch pools and got to pet a shark. She was getting tired though. She listened to the guys joke around. She even joked around with them. Even though they still called her 'poor girl.' She started to feel like she belonged. Then she finally asked. "So what were you guys doing here?" They all started to look funny. "Well, we wanted to help Tsukasa out." Said Sojiro.

"Yeah he's not really romantically inclined so to speak. We are just glad he finally admitted he liked you." Said Akira. Meanwhile Tsukasa was blushing furiously. "I am not that bad you guys. I planned this outing, didn't I?" They all laughed. They stopped to eat dinner at a restaurant inside the aquarium. All around them was one big fish tank. It was almost as if the fish were viewing them instead of the other way around.

Tsukushi, thought it was all wonderful. She could spend days in this place doing nothing but sketches. After dinner, the F4 loaded Tsukushi back into the limo with Tsukasa. She was so tired that she didn't even protest when Tsukasa put her in his lap. Not that she really wanted to protest. No she soon found herself lulled to sleep by the rhythm of Tsukasa's heartbeat.

Meanwhile Tsukasa held Tsukushi very close, reflecting on how the day went. Asai would be furious and even more dangerous now that she knows they are going out, and she had Nobu to do her dirty work. The other wrestlers were too smart to mess with Tsukushi now that he claimed her. _ Siho's grin flashes through his mind._ Siho was very smart. He shouldn't be a problem. He almost rivaled the F4 in wealth and was spoiled and arrogant as they come, but he wasn't stupid. He shouldn't bother Tsukushi anymore. Why wasn't he convinced? He growled, as he looked down at the girl fast asleep in his arms.

So much trouble for someone like her. Was she worth it? There was no doubt in his mind that she was. He also saw the fear in her eyes at the way Siho looked at her. The way she moved up against him to try to hide herself. He could now recall the press of her breasts against his back as he shielded her further. Heat went to his cheeks as he felt his body respond. He wanted her badly. Has wanted her since she first stood up against him. He was doing his damnest to be a gentleman, but how much longer could his self-control hold out?

How many days until he repeats that scene at school? He growled trying to take his mind off his lust. He thought about her threatening Rui and that brought a smile to his face. Then he remembered that tomorrow they would go back to school and everyone would know that they were a couple. He was both looking forward to and dreading tomorrow. How was he supposed to act at school now that he had a girlfriend? He would just have to figure that out when the time comes he guessed…

They finally arrived home and he carried Tsukushi to bed. He laid her down and took her shoes off. He then pulled the covers over her making sure she stayed warm. He watched her sleep for a little while before returning to his own room. He sighed still thinking about tomorrow. He thought about skipping, but he wasn't about to let Tsukushi go by herself. He would have to put Asai in her place sooner or later. He tossed and turned all night. The last thing he saw before finally getting some sleep was Siho's grin. He wondered what it meant. Then he was asleep and he thought no more.

A.N. I hoped you liked this chapter. I will try to update sooner next time. Thank you very much for reading my story. Don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8: First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

AN: Sorry it's been a while. I got a new job though and the schedule changes so i never know when i will have time to write. Thank you for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter it took me forever to write even though it is so short.

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear  
  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you _The Reason_ by Hoobastank

Tsukushi woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. It wasn't the sound of her usual alarm clock. She opened her eyes. "Oh yeah...Tsukasa's house." She turned off the alarm and sat up a little sore but feeling much better. She got up and saw a school uniform draped across her chair then smacked her forehead. "Oh great school..." She frowned remembering yesterday. "Oh shit! I had to open my big mouth." She cringed as she took the uniform into the bathroom to shower and change. She sighed as she looked into the mirror doing her hair. "Today will be the most awkward day of your life Tsukushi. Who knows how dangerous Asai can be? Tsukasa will probably skip and leave you to fend for yourself. But you won't let him, will you?"

She nodded opening the bathroom door to go find him. Only he was already there sitting in front of breakfast. She felt confused as she sat down watching him smile. "Eat fast or we will be late." She nodded grabbing a muffin. "Okay let's go then." She watched him shake his head. "Sit down and eat. We aren't that desperate for time and I will be damned if I let you get crumbs in my car." She picked at the muffin feeling a little too nervous to eat. She noticed he barely touched anything himself. She sighed swallowing some orange juice. "Let's get this over with." He nodded grabbing her books. She was glad he was giving her a ride, but what will everyone say when she shows up with him? Oh well, she was a tough weed.

Tsukasa was feeling a bit weird. It was the only word he could use to describe it. He couldn't even eat much of his breakfast and he loved food! He loaded Tsukushi in the car and raced for Akira's house. His mind was on what he should do once he got to school until he heard Tsukushi squeak, as he took a turn. He looked over at her and what he saw made him laugh. She was holding onto her seatbelt and the door like her life depended on it. Her eyes were clenched shut. When she heard him laughing she had asked. "What's so funny?" He laughed harder. "You look terrified. I am a pro so just relax." He heard her growl. "A pro? You're driving like a maniac! Don't you know what those red lights mean?" He laughed, but slowed down.

"Happy?" He watched her nod and relax a bit. He picked up the rest of the F4. They were all joking around about how much Tsukasa's driving has improved, until they pulled into school. Then everyone went quiet. They all felt a bit awkward. It was the normal crowd waiting for them. Sojiro made a perverted comment about some girl and then the tension broke. It was weird, but all of a sudden everything felt right. They all got out. Tsukasa opened the door for Tsukushi and carried her books. He watched as people in the crowd gawked with their mouths opened wide and started gossiping. He smirked as they strolled passed them. It's disgusting. He was glad Tsukushi wasn't like them.

Tsukushi on the other hand felt like shrinking. All this attention at a school like this was not a good idea, but it was her big mouth that got her in this spot so she just held her head high as Tsukasa dropped her off at her first class. She was amazed at how many people wanted to talk to her. It was such a switch from all of them ridiculing her to this. It made her sick at how fake these people were. She could somewhat understand why, but it was still wrong. Then Asai entered the classroom escorted by one of her jocks. "Why is everyone talking to that eyesore? She's to poor to have this many friends." Her and her groupies laughed. Tsukushi just took deep breaths and counted to ten. Reminding herself how exhausting it was to get from the car to the classroom. Asai was walking towards her when the teacher came in, and she went to her seat instead.

She kept casting glares at Tsukushi. Tsukushi just thanked heaven for small miracles. She didn't mind glares in fact it strangely made her feel more at home. Class was soon over with though and everyone started to leave when Asai started towards her again. She braced herself for the confrontation. "You think you have won don't you?" Tsukushi just stared at Asai. "I had no idea we were playing a game Asai. If you thought I was then you were mistaken. Tsukasa chose me. I didn't do anything so leave it alone." Asai laughed. "One of your status could never have someone like Tsukasa, not for long anyway. He will soon tire of you. How can someone so poor stay interesting? And I am not finished. You better watch your back."

Tsukushi tried to control her anger. She really did. She just could not stop the words from leaving her mouth. "Yeah I would have to watch my back. All you rich snobs seem to fight dirty. I won't sink to your level. You know why you are so angry with me? Because you are ugly, maybe not on the outside, but your heart is black. You put on a good front, but deep down you're a monster. So why are you so angry? Because not enough rich guys are letting you sink your claws into them and you are afraid that you are losing you're touch." Tsukushi heard Asai snarl. She saw her rear her hand back to strike her. Tsukushi blocked it with her hand. "What's the matter Asai? Scared that I spoke the truth?"

Asai just smiled her evil smile. "I am going to enjoy destroying you, bitch!" With that she stomped off. Tsukushi watched her leave and gulped. Thinking _me and my big mouth. I would have to make things worse on my first day back. Why did I have to say that?_ She frowned. "What's the matter with you?" She looked up at a smiling Akira. She shook her head. "I just had a run in with Asai." Akira frowned to. "You said something stupid didn't you?" She nodded and heard him laugh. "You have a temper to rival Tsukasa's, but Asai is a dangerous person to piss off." Tsukushi paled. "I think I made her beyond pissed." She watched as Akira shook his head. "Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Tsukushi managed a weak smile. "Why doesn't what surprise you?" Tsukushi frowned as she turned to see Tsukasa enter the room.

He knew something was wrong as soon as he asked. He had a good idea of what it was too. "You and Asai had words I take it?" He watched as she nodded. "You pissed her off real bad didn't you?" She nodded again. He tried to tell himself Asai wouldn't pull another stunt like that, now that Tsukushi was his girlfriend, but he knew he would be lying to himself. He would have to deal with her soon. He picked up Tsukushi's books. "You're excused from PE so let's go eat a snack on the lawn. Sojiro and Rui are waiting." He was glad Akira was so close to her class. Who knows what could have happened? They left the classroom and met up with Rui and Sojiro. Rui was already asleep. They ate and talked. Once again it just seemed right to him. He watched as she started to relax and joke back. He knew it wasn't good to let her forget about Asai, but to hear her laugh. What would it hurt for a little while?

Tsukasa walked her to every class and picked her up from every class. She had to admit it did feel nice. Not to mention not having to carry her book bag. She tried leaving her third class, since she wasn't sure if he was going to show up, it hurt and made her tired just reaching the door. She knew her book bag wasn't that heavy, but it felt like it weighed a ton. Not to mention Tsukasa looked like he was about to have a heart attack. She could tell he wanted to yell at her and was very surprised when he didn't. "Next time wait for me." Was all that he had said. She couldn't help, but feel a little mushy over that.

She sighed as she sat down for her last class, Chemistry. She was waiting to do her make-up lab. The teacher said someone from one of his other classes had also missed the lab and since it was a partnered lab they would do it together. She paled as she saw her partner enter. Why did it have to be him? She watched as Siho smiled at her as the teacher told him they would be partners for the make-up lab. She couldn't help but groan as he approached the table. She was going to be in the lab room by herself with this jerk. She hoped the teacher did frequent patrols to check on them. This guy gave her the creeps.

"Well, well we meet again. I was hoping to see you again. Though that school uniform does not do you justice." Tsukushi sighed. "Well...um...thank you. Now let's get this lab over with." _Please let this lab be quick and easy._ "Whatever you say sweetheart. More time for us to talk afterwards. Like about you meeting up with me after school." Tsukushi rolled her eyes. He was so confident. Stupid jerk. Then looking at his well built wrestler body. Okay stupid jerk that could snap me in half. "Sorry but I already have a boyfriend. Not to mention I am still recovering from the fractured ribs your friend gave me. And shouldn't you be drooling over Asai like the rest of the wrestling team?" She began step one of the experiment, as she talked not wanting to look at him and feel intimidated. "Asai is not my type. Nobu is a coward for hurting a girl, and I will make sure he knows how angry I am for ruining my date today. Oh well, always next week."

She sighed as they moved on to step two. Noting the he completely blocked out the part where she said she had a boyfriend. Then noticing him moving a bit to close for comfort on the pretense of getting a vial. His whole body brushed against her. Tsukushi blushed brightly at his closeness and felt like she was going to be sick when she heard his arrogant chuckle. She shivered as he whispered in her ear. "Blush looks good on you. Did anyone ever tell you pink was your color?" She backed up and looked into his hazel eyes hoping her next comment will make him back off. "Yes. My boyfriend has told me that." She watched as his face faltered for a second she thought she saw disbelief, and then he was his same flirty smiling self. They had somehow made it to the final step. It was almost over and she couldn't wait to be away from him. He had touched her at every turn. He tried to make it look innocent, but his smile gave him away.

She was writing down the results of their lab glad it was over with. She tried to write fast and finish before Siho could. She finished and she stood a little too fast. She tripped over her stool only to be caught by Siho. "You need to be more careful. What's your hurry anyway?" She waited for him to let her go, but he seemed to be comfortable with where she was. "Um thank you for catching me, but you can let go now." Which to her surprise he reluctantly did. She turned in her paper and went to grab her book bag, which was in Siho's hand. She grabbed it but he didn't let go. "You shouldn't be carrying this. I will walk you home." She shook her head. "That is not necessary. Tsukasa will be here in just a moment Lee." She tried to grab her book bag again, but he still didn't let go.

"Call me Siho, Tsukushi." She shook her head still trying to tug her book bag away from him. "I don't know you that well." He just smiled tugging her book bag bringing her with it. "Then you will just have to get to know me." She was trying to back away from him when he grabbed her hand. "Let me go!" She tried to pull away shaking her head when she heard someone clear his throat. She turned to see Tsukasa enter the room and he didn't look like he was up for a friendly conversation. Siho let her go quickly. She stumbled back a little, but didn't fall. She winced in pain at the movement and the sudden weight of her book bag. She looked up to see them both walking towards each other. She knew it was going to be bad.

She dropped her book bag and rushed to get in between them. She felt out of breath, but she ignored it. She did not want to them to have a fight over her. "Tsukasa, I am tired let's just go home." She felt herself take short breaths as Tsukasa looked at her with concern, then back to Siho. "Leave. Now." His voice sounded so cold to her. She looked down at his hands, which were clenched. He was trying to restrain himself for her. The whole day had been a bit rough, and Tsukushi soon felt like her knees were going to give out. She managed to stay standing long enough for Siho to leave with one of his parting smiles. She was surprised he left at all, and so quickly. He didn't seem the type to give up so easily. She sighed as she grabbed Tsukasa's arm for support.

He watched as that asshole left with murderous thoughts. He felt Tsukushi grab his arm. He looked at her. What he saw worried him. "Are you okay?" He watched as she nodded. "I just need to sit down." He helped her to a stool to sit down. He felt his rage start to build as he jumped to conclusions. "He didn't hurt you did he? I knew I shouldn't have let him go!" He was caught between deciding if he should go after him or not, when he saw her shake her head. "No. I don't know what he was about to do, but he didn't hurt me. I just had a long day. I didn't think it would take this much out of me." He just nodded and sat next to her. "I knew you should have stayed home. Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" He saw her smile. "I learned it by watching you." He laughed. "Ever heard of the phrase 'Do as I say and not as I do?'"

He watched her start to get a little angry. "Yes, but I choose to ignore such stupid phrases." He laughed. He couldn't help it; she was beautiful when she was angry. "Feeling up to making it to the car?" He watched her groan, but stand. He stayed close to her as they walked to the car. The rest of the F4 was waiting for them. He opened the door for her. Then they were off. He made sure to stay somewhat near the speed limit as he was dropping everyone off. They were all talking when he noticed how quiet she was. He looked over at her and found she was sound asleep. It really must have been a long day he thought. Images of what Siho would have done if he had not gotten there when he did, flashed through his mind, but he shrugged those thoughts away. She was safe now and that is what counts.

AN: Things will start to heat up soon. Thank you for reading this chapter and don't forget to review. Reviews are what keeps me writing this story. As long as I get one review per chapter I will keep writing this story to its end. Thank you again!


	9. Chapter 9: An Exit To Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

AN: Thank you all for your reviews. They really do keep me going. And I tend to walk on air for the rest of the day after reading them. This chapter seems a bit rushed to me, but I do not want to keep you waiting too long. The lemonish scene in this chapter was meant to seemed rushed though, because of their inexperience. They just wanted each other and Tsukasa was really grabby as most people who are new to such things are. Enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review!

Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste asking why  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
(Asking why)

Do I expect to change, the past I hold inside,  
with all the words I say,  
repeating over in my mind,  
somethings you can't erase, no matter how hard you try,  
an exit to escape is all there is left to find. _Echo_ by Trapt

Tsukushi felt someone shaking her. She opened her eyes to find she was still in Tsukasa's car. She looked around some more seeing they were in front of his house. She looked at him realizing he was still gently shaking her. "Hmmm....I'm awake." She lifted herself out of the car. She was a little shaky but she felt him steady her. "Thanks." He just nodded. They walked quietly up to her room. That's when she noticed something was odd. Tsukasa was never this quiet. Was he mad at her? Had she done something wrong? She bit her lip nervously as they walked into her room. "Tsukasa is something wrong?" She watched him go to her window. She considered it a bad sign that he wouldn't look at her. "Did I do something wrong?" He had turned and looked at her then. "No. Why would you think that? Silly girl." She still did not stop worrying. "But you are so quiet." She felt him start to get defensive. "What? I can't be quiet and think?" She shrugged. "Of course you can. It's just I am not used to having you this quiet. That is why I am asking if something's wrong." She watched him go rigid as if he was trying to not snap.

He kept seeing images of Siho grabbing at Tsukushi. Then she stopped them from fighting, when it was obvious he needed to be taught a lesson. If he could have just hit something he would have felt better. "Why did you stop me from kicking his ass?" He watched as she sat on the bed. "Because I didn't want you to fight. I remember what happened last time I saw you fight..." He heard her pause. "Siho didn't get the chance to do anything. You came just in time. I didn't want you to turn cold or see that look you get. I don't know if I could bring you back. It scares me." He felt some of his anger leave him. He sat on the bed next to her. He put his arms around her and hugged her close. He whispered into her hair. "You have never failed to bring me back. Not once." He watched as she looked up with a small smile and said. "And I felt like I was going to pass out and I would be damned if I let that bastard see me do it. Never let your enemy see you faint." He laughed. It felt weird not being her enemy anymore. He just had to tease her. "Well with your record I guess I should start blinding your enemies." She flipped him off. He laughed some more.

The next three days went by uneventfully. Asai and Siho both stayed out of the way. Tsukushi wasn't sure what to make of this, she was just glad she didn't have to deal with them. She was also feeling like her old self again. As much as she liked staying at Tsukasa's, she knew she had to go home. It took a lot of arguing, but he reluctantly agreed. He dropped her off at her house Thursday night with a kiss so passionate she almost changed her mind. She knew her uncle was coming though and she didn't want him to meet Tsukasa. She knew nothing but trouble would come out of it.

When she arrived home from school on Friday afternoon, she checked her machine it was her uncle saying there was a change of plans and that he would be there next Friday. She bit her bottom lip. She wasn't looking forward to seeing him. He was a greedy bastard who saw her as nothing, but a financial bargaining chip. He had no children of his own. Marrying her off to a rich man seemed a good way to get ahead. Even though he was already rich, he never let an opportunity to make money pass him by. It sickened her. She did not like being treated like a pawn in some stupid game. At first he was nice about it, he tried to bribe her. It didn't work. She wasn't interested in those rich snobs. Now he was down right scary. Sometimes when they went out for their 'talks,' she was scared that he might physically hurt her. She didn't understand why who she married was so important to him. She shrugged the thought out of her head and went to study for tomorrow's tests. Tsukasa promised to take her on a real date afterwards. She couldn't wait, but first she had to get through her tests. She studied for about two hours and went to bed.

She woke up and got dressed. "Tsukushi dear, Tsukasa is waiting for you outside."(Her parents are back.) She sighed. "Be right down!" She inhaled two pieces of toast and slammed back an orange juice before running out the door. She jumped into the car and they all rushed off to school. Tsukushi kept her eyes shut and clutched the door all the way there. The tests weren't that hard except math, but she thought she got by okay. They had just dropped off the rest of the F4 and Tsukushi had went home and changed into a pink long sleeved top and a pink skirt that went to her ankles and clung to her curves. It was her mother's when she was her age and by far Tsukushi's favorite outfit, and by Tsukasa's look when he first saw her it was his as well.

She was starting to get anxious as they drove along. Where would he take her? Dinner and a movie? A walk in the park? She had no clue. They pulled into the mall and Tsukushi tried not to look confused. "Um...Tsukasa?" He looked at her smiling. "Yeah?" She tried not to look as confused as she felt. "What are we doing here?" He smiled proudly. "We are going on our date. A shopping spree." She did her best not to frown. It didn't sound very romantic at all. Why a shopping spree? And at such an expensive mall? She had never even been inside of it before. Her friends thought it would be too depressing. "Oh..." Was all she could manage to say.

Meanwhile Tsukasa was wondering what was bugging her. "Oh? That's all you can say? You can buy anything you want. New clothes. Jewelry. Anything." He watched as she frowned. "But I don't need any of that stuff. Especially from a place so expensive." That stopped him. He knew he shouldn't have listened to Sojiro. 'Girl's like it when you buy them pretty things, like dresses and jewelry.' He sighed. Tsukushi was nothing like the girls Sojiro dated. That is what he loved about her. "Well what do you want to do?" He thought if she answered with an 'I dunno' he would snap. He hated when girls did that. Why should the guys have to guess at everything? "A walk in the park?" He heard her say and smiled. He should have known she would pick something so simple. "How about a walk in the park and dinner afterwards?" He looked over her way and she was smiling and nodding. "Sounds wonderful." He smiled and they were off.

Tsukushi was amazed at how big the park was, as they pulled up to it. "Like it?" She heard Tsukasa ask. All she could manage was a nod as she got out of the car. She looked at him and he was wearing a big grin. "It's named after my family since we funded it. My parents thought it would make us look good to do a little charity work." They started walking while she was letting his words sink in. "My sister liked it though. She would drag me here all the time." She heard him sigh. "You must miss her a lot?" She watched him shrug. "Yeah, but it didn't stop her from leaving. Just like my parents." She saw the hurt look in his eyes and ached for him. She knew what it was like to be lonely. She took his hand and tugged to make him stop walking. She watched him look at her confusion now mixed in with the hurt. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset." She hugged him close. She felt him tense then relax and return her hug. "I am not upset. I just miss her. Now lets get going it's a big park." He tickled her sides and she giggled at his playfulness. Mischief soon shown in her eyes as well. She gestured for him to bend down to her level. When he did she whispered low in his ear. "Tsukasa...guess what..." She was trying not to giggle. She heard him finally say " what." This time she did giggle as she put her hand on his chest and continued to whisper. "You're it." As she backed away she saw the look of confusion in his eyes, and knew it wouldn't last long. She turned and ran laughing into the forest maze.

Tsukasa was dumbfounded. His face was beet red as he remembered her breath on his sensitive ear. When her words finally sunk in, she was a good distance away. He grinned running after her. He knew this park like the back of his hand. He took a different path and started running after her. He knew all the trails. He took twists and turns until he finally made it back to the trail she was on. He made it just in time. She was looking backwards and smacked right into him. He put his arms around her so she couldn't get away. "Gotcha!" He watched, as she looked up confused on how he had gotten ahead of her. "I have played in this maze for years. It should have been obvious that I know all the shortcuts. Lucky that I do or you could have been lost in here for a while, little girl."

He watched as she started to get angry and again remembered her breath on his ear. He leaned down and kissed her before she could make a comeback. He watched as she tried to decide whether to be angry at him or give in. Then he saw her eyes glaze as she kissed him back. He licked and nibbled at her lips until she allowed him entrance. He felt his arousal ache as his hand went to her breasts. Teasing her gently, he heard her moan low in her throat. He wanted her now. They were in a maze the chances of someone stumbling upon them were small. His hand began to slide under her shirt. He thanked heaven for small favors as he found that the clasp was in the front. He kept kissing her as he undid the clasp. He sighed at finally feeling her bare skin. One of her creamy breasts in his palm. He teased her nipples as his other hand joined in he began to kiss down her neck. One of his hands drifting down grazing the top of her skirt trying to find entrance. That's when he heard some bushes rustle and voices headed their way. He quickly removed his wandering hands as she fumbled with the clasp of her bra. He pulled her down the path both red faced. He was expecting her to beat him up any minute now.

What has gotten into you Tsukushi?! Making out with Tsukasa in public! Now he's going to think you're easy! You practically let him get you naked in a public area! You are such a slut! He was still dragging her and she was finding it hard to keep up with his strides. She tried to get a look at his face, but it was to hard to keep up. She heard the voices coming closer as well. She heard Tsukasa curse as she could now make out what the voices were saying. "We paid good money for the tip that the Doumyouji heir was here with some girl. We need a picture and a name. I could see it now my story on the front page. Doumyouji heir and potential bride seen in park in a steamy embrace!" Then she heard another voice. "We won't get anything if you don't shut up." She heard their tones drop a little; it was obvious they were on the other side of the maze wall as she heard the loud one say. "Wouldn't it be great if he was slumming with some poor girl. People eat that stuff up."

She would have stopped and pummeled the guy if Tsukasa wasn't still dragging her. The voices started to fade away. Soon she couldn't hear them which was good because she was starting to get winded. "Tsukasa we can slow down now." She wasn't sure if he heard her and her arm was tired of being jerked around. It wasn't until she stumbled over a branch and nearly twisted her ankle did he slow down. She could tell he was angry. "Shit! They'll probably be at the car waiting for us. We'll have to go the opposite direction." Meanwhile, she was catching her breath. She finally heard him say. "Are you okay? I'm sorry about this Tsukushi. When nothing else is going on the press is intent on hounding me." She was surprised, as he actually looked embarrassed. "It's okay, but I really don't want to be in the news tomorrow as your slum date." He frowned, but she knew he wouldn't apologize again. He held out his hand and she took it. "The opposite way out is a bit long. If you get tired tell me and we'll stop and rest." She just nodded.

After a bit of walking, it started to get dark and the wind picked up a bit. They were almost to the end. He watched as Tsukushi tried not to shiver. He frowned taking off his leather jacket and putting it across her shoulders. He watched as she snuggled into it, then lean against him as they walked. He put an arm around her shoulders. He was enjoying the feeling as he saw the exit to the maze. He ducked his head out to make sure it was all clear. Then they snuck across the street huddled together waiting for a cab. He knew she must be as cold and hungry as he was. He looked around and found an okonomiyaki restaurant. It wasn't the fine dining he was used to, but he was hungry and it would get them out of the cold. He led her inside and they got a seat. The place was warm and cozy as they slid into a booth together and she cuddled up against him. He kept his arm around her noticing how quiet she was. "Tsukushi are you okay?" He watched her nod. He was about to ask her why she was so quiet but a waitress came up to take their order. When she left, he turned to Tsukushi. "Are you sure you are okay?"

She finally looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Yeah. It's just it's so awful what those guys said. You have to deal with that a lot don't you? I am sorry." She looked near tears. He didn't know what to do. He decided to do the first thing that came to mind. He decided to brag. "Not to worry. I am used to it. I know how to handle those guys. It's just if they saw you they would start to ask embarrassing questions and I might have to kick their asses." He heard her laugh. He sighed glad she was not upset anymore. They ate their food and with one final hug and chaste kiss he put her in a cab to go home. Meanwhile he started the walk back to his car. It was a shorter trip since he avoided the maze. He went into his usual arrogant mode as he went to face the press. He answered some of their questions, and made them think he had came alone. Disappointed they finally let him get into his car. On the way home he went over what had almost happened in the park. Was he going to fast for her? He hoped not. He remembered how cute she looked in his jacket worrying about him. He did not want to lose her by going to fast. The way she looked at him, the worry in her eyes genuine. He wouldn't risk losing her for the world. Moving to a steamier scene he growled. "Damn press!"

AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. Tsukushi's uncle will be in the next chapter garanteed to cause trouble for our couple. Will he spill her secret? Or will Asai have a hand in shattering their romance? Find out next chapter! Don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 10:No Good Friday

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango nor do I own the song 'Suffocate' by Cold

AN: Sorry it has been so long in the updates. I have been in the process of packing for my third and final(hopefully) move in the last two years. It will take two or three weeks before we get in and unpack but I will try and update as soon as possible. Thank you all so much for being so patient. Thank you for the reviews as well. It took me forever to write this chapter. Then I noticed it was getting to long so I made a stopping point for this one, and will use the rest for the next chapter. This story will probably be the longest I have written so far! I'm excited. but enough of me babbling. Here is chapter 10!

_I could take every fucking word she says  
Throw it in her face  
but would she even care  
I still remember when she looked at me  
that frown upon her face  
Trying to be sincere  
I gathered all those little things she said  
Kept them close to me  
Trying to make this real  
This cloud will always hover over me  
I'm leaving you today  
'cause now I see  
  
Suffocate, you suffocate  
That you lie (I don't lie)  
That your fake (I'm not Fake)  
Suffocate, you suffocate  
You always take (I don't take)  
What you can (what I can)  
  
I could take every fucking game you play  
Blow it all away  
but would you even care  
I could take all those lies you said to me  
Never go away  
Never disappear  
This cloud will always hover over me  
I'm leaving you today  
'Cause now I see_

_Suffocate, you suffocate  
That you lie (I don't lie)  
That your fake (I'm not Fake)  
Suffocate, you suffocate  
You always take (I don't take)  
What you can (what I can)  
_

The week had gone by fast. Tsukushi was miserable. The press was hounding Tsukasa everywhere, but school. Thanks to the school security policy, no member of the press would step foot on its grounds. They barely had a chance to speak to each other. Tsukasa was starting to get terribly moody, not to mention jealous. It wasn't her fault the press was keeping them apart. Tsukasa had given her a cell phone, and whenever they weren't in school he called her constantly. This wasn't helping her at her at work. Her boss was already hinting at firing her, but to ignore the calls was far worse. She felt stuck between a rock and a hard place. To make things worse the meeting with her uncle was coming up. With all this chaos going on sleep was hard to come by. She was trying to keep everyone happy; Tsukasa, work, and her parents, but the stress was beginning to take its toll. She had begun to turn her cell phone on silent during work. She really needed the money, not that Tsukasa could understand this, no matter how much she had tried to explain.

_Wednesday_

Two days before the meeting with her uncle, Tsukasa had come up to her at school. "Tsukushi, meet me in the parking lot, Friday. I will take you to my house. It shouldn't be too hard, if you keep your head down till we get there. Afterwards, one of the maids will take you home. Maybe Mai, she can just say you are one of her granddaughters visiting. It'll be a piece of pie." He was smiling triumphantly. It made Tsukushi frown even more. "I think you mean it will be a piece of cake...Tsukasa I can't go. My uncle is visiting that day. As much as I would rather spend the day with you, to deny him this meeting would be bad." He looked like he wanted to protest. "Please Tsukasa, this week has been hell for me, just let me get this meeting over with, once he goes away I can sleep easier." She could still see the anger in his eyes, she watched him take a deep breath. "Fine, but next time I make plans you have to come no matter what." Tsukushi could feel her anger rising, but she was too exhausted to fight back. "Fine." With that she went home unaware that someone had heard their conversation. Asai was smiling as yet another evil plan formed in her mind.

_Thursday_

Asai was peeking over the corner with her groupies just waiting for Tsukasa. This plan of hers couldn't fail. A smile still on her face, then she saw him. She opened the book she was holding. And the pre-planned dialog rolled. "That's a real racy book Asai. Is that really true about younger prostitutes calling the guys they go with "papas" and "uncles?"" She saw him slow down. "It says right here young prostitutes up until the end of high school will call their clients "papa" or "uncle." "Papa" is used for the regulars, and "uncle" is used for the guys who fly in every now and then." She was smiling as she watched him stand stock-still letting the implications sink in. Now for the killing blow. "Hmm, why call them anything like that at all? Wait it says here..." She was trying not to sound to fake about it. "The names are used so they will not be caught. The police would not suspect anything about the grown man hanging out with his niece or daughter...I suppose that is true...Hmmm....Oh this is interesting...The "papas" pay after, but the "uncles" pay half before and half after, due to most are businessmen and may have to fly off before their...um well their scheduled meeting with the girl. This is so the girl won't lose interest due to their time might be interrupted and she might not get paid. The first payment is usually at school the uncle will come up with an envelope saying that his niece forgot her lunch money and he was dropping it off. That is why it is so hard to catch the younger prostitutes." She looked up at his face a smile curled her lips just before she turned it into a concerned frown. "That's horrible. Girls selling themselves for money. I think I am going to return this horrible book the cover was so misleading. How was I to know it was such a vulgar book?" With that her and her groupies walked off. The second part of her plan would start tomorrow. Now she had to go find the office aide and pay her off. The envelope marked Tsukushi Makino's lunch money already in her bag.

Tsukasa felt his mind spinning at Asai's words long after she had left. His mind was in a daze as he went through the school halls. He had heard about the term "papa" being used. Hell, Akira's dad had had a young mistress once. He felt as if he was going to be sick. "Tsukushi wouldn't do that!" He whispered harshly. Then he remembered in the park, before the press interrupted. _She was so willing then, maybe she would do that._ Then the scene when she came running up saying she was still a virgin came into his head. Then her words yesterday. **"Tsukasa I can't go. My uncle is visiting that day. As much as I would rather spend the day with you, to deny him this meeting would be bad." **Her words could be taken so many ways. Then Asai's words came.** The "uncles" pay half before and half after, due to most are businessmen and may have to fly off before their...um well their scheduled **_meeting_** with the girl. **Tsukushi had said. **To deny him this meeting... **"She wouldn't do that and you know it!" He had said louder only to look up and find Akira and Sojiro looking at him funny. "What's wrong with you man?" Asked Sojiro. "Yeah! Where's little Miss Virgin?" That was when he remembered he was going to meet her after her last class to make plans for Saturday. "I gotta go." He said as he started off for her class. He had five minutes.

He made it in three. He stood beside the door waiting for the bell to ring and for her to come out. It was a long two minutes of trying to keep his mind blank. He was staringat the ceiling when he felt someone hugging him. He looked down to see her smiling face. He was about to push her away when he noticed no one else was around. How long had he been staring into space? He looked back down at her she was still smiling with a cute little blush around her cheeks as she let go. "Sorry...I just miss you...I guess..." He perked an eyebrow at her words. "You guess?" He teased as he brought her back into a hug making her blush brighter. All the while thinking. _There is no way she would do something like that. Look at how easily she blushes by just hugging. There's just no way! _He was knocked out of his thoughts when she spoke again with a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay? You seem a little spaced." She reached up a hand to touch his forehead. He quickly grabbed the hand and held it. "You have work today?" She nodded. "Be careful going home so late." With a final hug, he left.

He drove past the dango shop a couple of times to make sure she was there. He knew he was just being paranoid, and told himself to stop. He should trust Tsukushi. He felt like he was going insane. "Fuck Asai and her damn book! Tsukushi is not like that! In fact she would be pissed if she thought I even thought that!" With that said he finally drove home.

_FRIDAY_

Tsukushi woke up with a bad feeling. She always had this feeling when her uncle came to visit her, so she just shrugged it off. She did her normal routine and made her way to school. Kazuya was waiting for her there. He was still being picked on, but only when Tsukushi was not around. It was why he was waiting for her all bright smiles and anxiousness. It eased some of the bad feelings a bit just to see him. They greeted each other, but had to run due to the time.

Tsukushi was still feeling better until she got to her third class. She was walking with Tsukasa when she saw an office aide waiting by the door. "Tsukushi Makino?" She had said, in which Tsukushi nodded. "Your uncle stopped by and said you forgot your lunch money. Here you go." She handed Tsukushi the envelope. It felt to thick to be lunch money. "He's back at this again?! I had already told him so many times already..." She was angry and mumbling to herself about this new bribe to even notice how suspicious it was. She didn't even notice the look on Tsukasa's face, she just went into her next class. She was still angry after that class. She couldn't even concentrate. She didn't even realize that Tsukasa hadn't been there to walk her to her classes.

Tsukasa on the other hand was in bad shape. He had managed to not go on a rampage, but he was close. She had acted like this had happened before. **He's back at this again?!** Tsukushi was a whore! He found it hard to believe, but he saw the envelope in her hand. It was damning proof. How could he have been fooled so easily by that "I'm a virgin" bullshit? He remembered in the park. She didn't seem like a virgin then. She let him. She would have done it in the middle of a public place! It all fit together now. _ I can't love a whore. _ Only he did love Tsukushi. The way she stood up to him. The way she refused to give in. The way she laughed. The way she painted. He did love her. His thoughts were so jumbled. Maybe he was wrong? What if he wasn't? He was once again waiting for her at her last class.

Tsukushi had finally cooled down. She was walking out of her last class when she saw Tsukasa waiting for her. She smiled at him. He just nodded. "Follow me." It was all he had said. She followed him into an empty lab room. He closed and locked the door behind him, which made Tsukushi a little curious, but not alarmed. "I want to go with you to meet your uncle." That was when dread filled her. "Tsukasa, you wouldn't like meeting my uncle. He is not a nice person. I would rather you not go, it's bad enough meeting with him alone. He would try anything to make things go his way. He might even use you against me. Please Tsukasa, please don't ask this of me."

Meanwhile, Tsukasa was taking her words completely the wrong way. Every wrong thought that could enter his head did. It only angered him more. _ I don't love her. I can't love a whore like her. It's just lust. It has to be. I'll prove it. _ With that thought in mind he advanced on her. He kissed her hard and long stealing her breath. His hands were undoing her shirt and soon her bra. He felt her tense up and a brief glimmer of hope that he was wrong about her came into his mind. Only to be wiped away as she relaxed against him.

Tsukushi's mind was reeling. What brought this on all of a sudden? Why was he doing this here? Did she want him to? It felt so good, but they weren't even married?! You only made love when you were in love right? Did he love her? Did she love him? Would he reject her? Would he hurt her? She remembered the promise she had made to her parents, about waiting until she was out of high school. She remembered the last time she trusted someone as much as she trusted Tsukasa. She remembered how everyone she had trusted, betrayed her in some form or another. This would be different though, she told herself. This had to be different! She loved Tsukasa. She trusted him with all her heart. She wiped away all of her other thoughts, but these last two. She decided to take the chance, as vulnerable as she was at that moment. She let herself go. She felt her tense body relax as she gave into the man that she loved.

He couldn't believe how ** easy** she was being! She was kissing him back. She was letting him undress her in a classroom. She was going to let him fuck her in a classroom! How many other guys had she done like this? What number was he? How many others did she lure in with her cute and innocent act?! She was definitely good at pretending to be poor and innocent. I bet her older clients eat this stuff up. Like the client she was going to see after me. He grew more and more disgusted with each thought. The hand that was going up her thigh stopped. He couldn't do this. He didn't want to do this with someone who was playing pretend. He didn't want to do this with a whore. She didn't love him. He was just another rich fuck for her. He felt her trying to undo his shirt, and that was when he snapped. "Get away from me you whore!" He hadn't meant for her to fall on the floor when he pushed her away. She landed with her skirt up showing her panties. Her shirt and bra pushed back so that her breasts were revealed to him. He just turned away.

"Get away from me you whore!" His words echoed through her head. She didn't even feel herself fall. She must have heard him wrong. "Tsu-Tsukasa..." He was walking away from her, but stopped when she called his name. Hope filled her until he spoke. "Don't call me that! You have no right to address me by my first name you bitch! You have no right to address me at all you piece of trash. You are beneath me. Don't ever come near me again!" She could only stare in shock as he left slamming the door. When he slammed the door she felt something inside her break, something so fragile it might as well have been glass. Was it her heart or her mind? Both probably. Noticing her vulnerable position naked and open, she curled into a ball. She was too shocked to even cry. His words echoed through her head as her body went on auto pilot. She didn't even remember buttoning up her shirt or tucking it in. She didn't even remember standing. He was just like all the others she told herself. He just used her for his own amusement. Her body made it's way out of the classroom and towards the schools entrance, while her mind was still in the classroom wondering what she did wrong.

Kazuya had been waiting for Tsukushi at the entrance. He had borrowed some of her notes and was waiting to give them back. He cared for Tsukushi very much. He was glad that she was going back to her old self. He wasn't happy that it was Tsukasa that was helping her do that, it should have been him, but as along as she was happy that was all that mattered. After all she had been through the past two and a half years, it was good that she was healing. At least that was what he was thinking, until he saw her. He saw her look like this before. She was walking right past him as if she didn't see him. "Tsukushi?" Her head turned his way, but her eyes were glazed over and she was so pale. "Hello Kazuya." It was said without emotion. As if she said it because her mind knew she should, but it was really as if she wasn't there at all. "Um...I have your notes... here..." He watched as she took the papers and kept walking. She didn't even bother putting them in her bag. He knew he wouldn't be able to snap her out of it so he just watched her go. He had a pretty good idea who had done this to her and his anger grew as he went to hunt down Doumyouiji. He was going to get to the bottom of this if it killed him. He had to help Tsukushi.

He didn't have to go far to find the F4. He heard them joking and laughing like normal. Everything was a joke to these guys. His anger made him throw all thoughts of self-preservation out the window. He got right in front of Doumyouiji. "What the hell did you do to Tsukushi?!" Doumyouiji just looked at him eyes gone cool. "I don't know who you are talking about. I don't associate with whores." That was it! No one talked about Tsukushi like that. He balled up his fist and punched Doumyouiji in the face. The force wasn't as powerful as Tsukushi's punches were, but it did back him up a few feet. "Don't you dare call her that! She is not a whore. She is the most sweetest, nicest, **purest **person someone like you would ever meet. Her heart is so big that she could even love someone like you! You didn't even deserve her!" Tears were rolling down Kazuya's face. "After all the tragedies she has been through, you made her happy again. I couldn't make her happy again. I don't know what you did, but you better fix it! You better make her happy again! She deserves to be happy. When I saw her walking out of school she looked the way she did when her parents died. Broken. Her body on auto-pilot, a...."

"Wait a minute. Did you just say her parents were dead?" This came from a shocked Akira. They were all shocked. None of them could believe that Tsukasa had just called Tsukushi a whore, or that Kazuya just hit Tsukasa. Now this? Tsukasa laughed. It was too much for him. "You fool. Do you honestly think I believe this shit you are trying to sell? Tsukushi's parents are alive and well. I have met them. I wonder if they know their daughter is seducing older men and taking their money. She tried to get me to, but I didn't fall for her cute and innocent act. Let her go see her client tonight. Oh, I mean "uncle." I know the code words. You must be really stupid if you believe anything that bitch says. "

Kazuya hadn't meant to spill so much information. He was just so angry at Tsukasa. He might as well explain, at least he will get to look at the jackasses face when he finally sees how wrong he was. He managed a laugh of his own as he saw the F4 still frozen with shock and trying to make sense of it all. "You really are a fucking idiot. You don't know shit! Those are not Tsukushi's real parents. Her parents died two and a half years ago, in a car accident. Tsukushi was devastated. She wouldn't eat, sleep, or even talk. Meanwhile, they were having trouble finding a relative to take her in. After a few weeks of therapy, she was finally able to piece back a bit of herself. They had also found her last living relative. Her uncle. He was a rich businessman who was constantly out of town. That is why it had taken so long. He saw her as a major inconvenience, but he had enough family honor in him, not to send her to an orphanage. Tsukushi didn't want to live with him either. They had made a deal that he would get her, her own house and an allowance. He hadn't offered her a lot of money, but she started looking anyway." He took a deep breath making sure he had their attention.

"She saw a house with a for sale sign in the yard. It was very small, but she went in anyway. You see the family had to sell the house, because they had doctor bills they could not pay. Their daughter had just lost the fight to cancer. It was a broken and poor family she had met that day. She must have looked very similar to their daughter, because the mother of that family came up and held her. Called her by her dead daughter's name, which she made her own. They cried in each other's arms. Once the mother had finally let her go, the father took her aside and told her of the situation and that the mother was having a nervous breakdown and feared she would soon take her life. He begged her to pretend to be their daughter. She needed a family and this family needed her. She agreed and told her uncle where she moved. He wasn't happy she was living with poor people, but at least she wasn't bothering him. He paid for the house and gave her an allowance as promised. She uses the allowance to help pay off the doctor bills. They still barely make ends meet and that is why she works." He felt tears stinging his eyes, remembering all the things Tsukushi had told him while they were catching up.

"Now that she had a new family and a sense of purpose, she started to get even better. Then her uncle came back into her life. He found a purpose for her as well. He wanted her married. Why? Probably to further his career or to get more money in his pocket. Greedy bastard. Anyway, he started bribing her, then he started threatening her. She still refuses to give in and because of her parents will he can't make an arranged marriage. She dreads these meetings with him more than anything. Then you came along." He was staring at Doumyouiji. "I still don't know how you did it. You brought her back to her old self. She was smiling again. She was happy. She loved you. Then you had to go and do something stupid. Well I am here to tell you, you better fix or I'll kill you."

_Now I'm far away from you (You're always far away)  
I'll never bring back yesterday (bring back yesterday)  
You're such a fake it's true  
I can't believe the words you say  
I'm far away from you  
I'll never bring back yesterday_

_Suffocate, you suffocate  
That you lie (I don't lie)  
That your fake (I'm not Fake)  
Suffocate, you suffocate  
You always take (I don't take)  
What you can (what I can)  
  
I always take  
What I can_

AN: I know this is a sorry place to end this chapter, but it was getting to be too long. The rest of it will be up as soon as possible. I love the song 'Suffocate' by Cold and it just sounded like what Tsukasa would be thinking about Tsukushi, through all of that mess. Will he believe Kazuya? If he does what will he do about it? How will the meeting with her uncle go now that she is in such a state of shock? Is it possible to forgive Tsukasa? Find out in the next chapter! Bye for now! (And don't forget to review!)


	11. Chapter 11:Driven

AN: Thank you for your reviews. I would also like to respond to one in particular. I don't mind criticism, but only if one has their facts straight. Dhrachth 1) Is okay I could understand if you don't like the way I do my paragraphs I am still working on fine tuning my writing abilities. 2)My Kenpo(a martial arts) teacher had fractured ribs and he was out for three days. He was a grown man Tsukushi is a teenager. Maybe your boss has a high pain tolerance maybe its which ribs she broke, but not everybody responds the same way to the same injury. and if you still don't like it then then toss it up to suspension of disbelief. 3)They were nice to Tsukushi, they like to joke around they didn't realize they went too far. 4)Tiramisu is an Italian dessert, and since she is in Japan it might be exotic for her. She hadn't even tried caviar until Asai picked on her. 5)Thank you for picking at my work. I am glad you read that far with so much you didn't like about it. As for everyone else who likes my story here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you  
  
I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you**

**I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you **_Just Like You _by Three Days Grace

Tsukasa could only stare at Kazuya in shock. It was hard to believe. His eyes were wide, as his mouth hung open trying to take in all that was said. She had never given him a reason to doubt her. She had never asked for his money. How could she possibly be what Asai said? How could he have been so stupid. Then he remembered pushing her away. Remembering her falling and landing so exposed and vulnerable. The look of hurt and shock on her face as he yelled at her. As he called her a whore and trash. "W-what have I done?" It was all he could manage to say. After all she had been through, all by herself. Why didn't she say anything? Why didn't she try to explain? _Well you didn't let her say very much in her defense, now did you? You were so quick to believe she was a whore? Do you think anyone would forgive you for what you had just done? _The voice inside his head droned on. Anger shook through him. He would not believe those words. Tsukushi would forgive him. She had to. He didn't care what he had to do, he would get her forgiveness. "I said such awful things to her..."

He looked at Kazuya's tear stained face and saw an image of Tsukushi's hurt and shocked face and closed his eyes. "I don't know if I can fix this. What I did...I just don't know..." He felt tears sting his eyes, but he refused to cry. "Why did you think she was a whore? I so did not get that vibe from her." Sojiro asked. "And what's with all this "uncle" codeword shit? It's "papa" and it's only been "papa." Did you mix it up again?" This from Akira as the F4 seemed to come to their senses. "Something tells me someone else is behind Tsukasa's mistake." Rui, voice of wisdom, piped in. That was when it all clicked into place.

"Asai. She was reading aloud from a book. I knew I shouldn't have believed her. She said that "uncle" was the term they used for the clients who were businessmen, because they didn't stay very long. Said that they pay half before disguising it as forgotten lunch money. Why did I believe that bitch!?" They all looked sympathetic, they knew how devious Asai could be. He didn't know what he wanted to do first find Tsukushi or kill that bitch! "I've got to find her!" He grabbed Kazuya by the collar shaking him. "Where does her uncle take her?" Kazuya the anger finally worn off, was back to his old self and shaking like a leaf. "I-I don't know she doesn't like to talk about her uncle, so I don't bring it up." He dropped Kazuya before he did something that would make Tsukushi hate him even more. He didn't know what to do. Maybe she was still at home? It had been about an hour, but her uncle could be running late. He had to try. He ran to his car.

He got to her house in fifteen minutes. He was running up the doorsteps as her parents were coming out with tear stained faces. He stood there as dread filled him. "Wh-what happened?" The mother threw herself into her father's arms. The father was a bit pale. "Tsukushi was in a car accident. We have to go." Tsukasa felt like his world was falling apart. "I-I'll drive." He heard himself say. He loaded her parents in the car and they were off.

_Meanwhile_

She was lying in a hospital bed replaying the days events in her head. She was angry. Angry about everything. Tsukasa, her boss, her uncle, her "suitor," the fucking limo driver. She replayed the scene that landed her here. She went to meet her uncle. She was still out of it. It was like she was watching her twin, like she wasn't even in her own body. She didn't remember much of the conversation. She only remembered that he brought another rich arrogant bastard to consider for her husband. She remembers nodding to her uncle who asked if she would go on a date with him. Remembered getting into the limo and him pawing at her, while Tsukasa called her a whore in her head. She let the guy feel her up, what did it matter anymore anyway?

Then she got the call. Her boss called saying they needed help. She told him she couldn't come in. He told her not to bother ever coming in again. She finally found herself in control of her own body again. In the limo with guy with his hand up her skirt trying to gain entry, she had finally found it in her to get angry. She pushed him away and started yelling at him. He seemed even more eager. He launched himself on top of her and started kissing her as she was fighting back. She saw the driver smiling in the rearview enjoying the show. Enjoying it so much he didn't even see the red light. She didn't remember about the crash, though.

The only satisfaction she got out of the whole thing, was knowing that the limo driver and the pawing suitor were both way worse off than she was. Serves them both right. The only reason she was in this hospital bed, was because they wanted to keep her for observation to make sure she didn't have a concussion. Not that she wanted to stay in the hospital. She had made that very clear with her temper flaring. No one seemed to listen to her tantrum and she was stuck here. She was not a happy camper.

_Arriving at the hospital_

Tsukasa was rushing towards the front desk with her parents. "What room is Tsukushi Makino in?" The man at the help desk must have been used to this curt manner, for he didn't complain. He simply said. "Third floor. Room 311." With that, Tsukasa was practically dragging her parents into the elevator and to her room. He stopped frozen outside her room. He didn't know what to say to her just yet. He didn't know how she would react to him being there. "Um...you two better go first..." They thanked him and went into her room. He stood at the door pacing when he noticed an older man in an expensive suit mumbling to himself. He found himself walking up to him. "Are you Tsukushi's uncle?"

The man nodded a bit of impatience on his face. "What do you want boy?" Tsukasa managed to keep his temper down. "How did the accident happen?" The man was starting to look angry. "How the hell should I know? I set her up with a nice young man in hopes she would finally think of marriage. The money I would get dealing with her new rich father-in-law would have been great as well. I watched her get in the limo, then fifteen minutes later I get a call that she was in an accident. The boy was hurt badly. Now there is no way I will get them married. It would have been a sweet deal. His father is head of Ingami Plastics. Imagine the benefits I would have had. Now that will never happen."

Tsukasa meanwhile saw red. How dare he use Tsukushi as a bargaining chip?! How dare he talk about her like she was a pawn?! He clenched his fists taking deep breaths, hoping her uncle would shut up. It didn't happen and the next thing he knew he had her uncle by the throat choking him. "Shut up old man! You know what you are going to do? You are going to leave. Leave and never bother Tsukushi again. Never try to use her again. Or I will crush your throat." The fear in the man's eyes as he practically ran out of the hospital, was enough to make Tsukasa feel better. Her parents came out of the room shortly after. "She is sleeping, but you are welcome to go in and look after her. We need to get home we have work, and now with more doctor bills..." The father sighed and then the mother spoke. "We'll take the subway...we know she is in good hands." She hugged him and they both thanked him again and then they were gone.

He was alone staring at her door. He had never been so nervous about anything in his life. They had said she was sleeping. It should be alright to go in. Think for a little bit. By the time she wakes up you should have a plan. With those thoughts in mind, he entered the room. He sat in the chair next to her bed scanning the sleeping figure. Assessing the damage. It was only a few scrapes and cuts and a bit of bruising. He watched her sleep desperately trying to think of something to say when she awoke. He just sat there until she started to stir. She tossed and turned and finally put her hands up as if to ward off some invisible assailant. "No! Driver help! No! Someone help!" He looked closer at her forearms seeing bruises in the shape of handprints. Anger and sadness surged through him. After all this was all his fault.

He tried shaking her a bit and she sat straight up eyes wide taking deep breaths. She looked around the room breathing a sigh of relief as she put her head in her hands. He saw her shake a bit and knew she was crying. He pulled her into his arms and she clutched onto his shirt and cried. He made comforting sounds as he felt someone place a giant weight over his chest. It was hard to breathe as she cried her heart out. He waited for her to calm a bit. "Tsukushi, what happened and who did this to you? Please don't cry. I won't let anyone harm you ever again." He felt her stiffen at his words, then jump out of his arms as if remembering where she was and who was with her. "Get out." Was what she had said. Her face was blank with tears tracks, but her eyes held so much emotion that it hurt to look. "Please tell me what happened. Please tell me who did this."

She laughed. She couldn't help it. It had been too long of a day. "Why so you can rub that in my face to? So you can congratulate him? What makes you think I even remember his name? I mean being a whore and all who has time to remember names? What was your name again?" She laughed because if she didn't she would break down and cry again. She saw him flinch at her words. Normally, something like that would have stopped her. Not today though. "Why are you even here? I thought you never wanted to see me again. Well, the feeling is mutual! Leave!" She was trembling with barely contained rage. "Get out! Get out!" Her yelling caused a commotion and doctors were soon in the room trying to coax her back to bed. She heard them ask Tsukasa to leave and felt a needle enter her arm and then felt nothing but mind numbing dreamless sleep.

AN: I know its a little short, but I didn't want to jump around with time too much. How's Tsukasa going to fix this? What will Tsukushi do now that she is jobless and wants nothing to do with Tsukasa? Will Siho make a move or will Asai go in for the kill? Find out next time. Thank you for reading this chapter and please don't forget to review!


	12. Chapter 12:Damaged

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

A.N. Thanks for the reviews! I was so happy about them I worked really hard on getting this chapter out as soon as possible. Thank you all so very much. I am trying to keep them coming out regularly, but work and a whole bunch of other stuff has been keeping me from my computer, but not to worry I won't stop this story. This chapter was a bit hard to write cause it's so hard to imagine the two apart. Anyway things need mending, but can they be? Siho starts to make his move. I know this is a bit short and doesn't end in a very nice spot, it's obvious that it might take a while for them to get back together. If they get back together...i know that's mean, but this story has seemed to taken over itself, which is the way it should be. I'm excited to see how it turns out!

_Dreaming comes so easily  
'Cause it's all that I've known  
True love is a fairy tale  
I'm damaged, so how would I know? Healing comes so painfully  
And it chills to the bone  
Will anyone get close to me?  
I'm damaged, as I'm sure you know _Damaged _by Plumb_

It had been a couple of days since she had been out of the hospital. Tsukasa called everyday. Her parents were furious with her for the way she was treating him. She had no one on her side. She felt like crying and breaking something everyday. Plus she had to find another job. Sleep was a luxury she could rarely afford and now she was going back to school. Oh...the bad luck she has.

She slowly gets dressed and trudges down for breakfast. Her mind was racing with questions. What am I going to do when I get there? How can I avoid Tsukasa? Will the whole school go back to bullying me? She sighed finding that she wasn't very hungry and made her way to school keeping her head held high. Refusing to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her real mood. She entered the gates and Kazuya was waiting for her. He looked unsure of what to say or do. "It's okay Kazuya, even if they go back to bullying me, I won't let them get to you." See she had a purpose so she could still go on. It looked as if Kazuya was still trying to form words, but in the end he just nodded. They separated and went to their own classrooms.

She wasn't surprised to see Asai there laughing at her. She wanted so badly to put her fist through her face, but the teacher came in. She took her seat and tried to focus only on the teacher. It wasn't hard, the students seemed at a loss on what to do with her. She knew it wouldn't last long, but nevertheless she enjoyed it while it lasted. Moving on to her next class without any problems either.

It wasn't until lunch that the student body had made up their mind to ridicule her again. Nothing very original though. They were back to chasing her with mops and brooms. She found she lacked the will to keep running, so she stopped. What was the point? A couple of boys surrounded her. "Giving up already bitch? Why don't you just leave? This school has no room for poor whores like you." She couldn't help herself she was so angry she had to reply. "No you only have room for rich whores like Asai." She saw the boy swing the broom handle her way and she flinched. Only the blow never landed. "Leave her alone!" She opened her eyes to see Siho standing in front of her one hand holding the broom.

She watched as all the boys disappeared and Siho threw the broom down. He looked at her with what looked like concern. "Are you ok?" She didn't care if he was acting or not she only wanted to leave. She shrugs. "What does it matter? They will just keep trying. You can't stop them all the time." and as an afterthought. "but thanks anyway." She made a small bow and turned to leave.

She got a few steps until she was pulled back by her bookbag. "Hey!" Siho had turned her to face him. "Defeat does not look good on you. So you are just going to let them win? I didn't think you were that stupid." She didn't like to be called stupid and anger flashed into her eyes as she looked up at him. "I am not stupid, and I am not letting anyone win. I am still here, aren't I?" She watched him smile and it was almost painful. His smile somehow reminded her of Tsukasa. "Now there's the fighting spirit I was talking about. Come on. I'll walk you to class."

She didn't have much choice since he had already taken her bookbag from her. She heard people whispering as she passed, but she lacked the strength to reply. Even when he walked her to the next class and the one after. She hadn't slept or eaten in a while and running at lunchtime didn't help. So she let him escort her around until school was over. "Hey! Hop in! I'll take ya home after we get something to eat. You must be starving since your lunchtime was ruined."

She knew it was probably a bad idea, but her stomach would not let her decline the offer. She found herself in his car before rational thought finally came through. _What the hell am I doing in Siho's car?! What it wasn't enough to be hurt by Tsukasa, you have to start all over again? _She clutched her head feeling a bit dizzy. She felt an arm go around her shoulder and she tensed. "Are you ok, Tsukushi? You look a bit pale." She could only nod, trying to relax against the invasion of her personal space. "It wasn't just lunch I skipped, and now it's all catching up." The soothing circles he was rubbing into her back helped and she started to relax unconsciously. "You shouldn't let him get to you like this. He's not worth it, Tsukushi." Tsukushi just nodded. Then his hand retreated and soon the door was opened for her. "Come on let's eat!" He had a devilish grin and she instantly knew he was nothing but trouble. Her stomach didn't care though and she was soon sitting in a restaurant with him.

"Order whatever you like it's on me." Siho was enthused at how easy this was going. He liked his women feisty though and Tsukushi fit that, but right now she was on the rebound and it was going to take a while to get her trust. He didn't care it's what made this game fun. As soon as she get's her spirit back he would move in. She'll be well and trapped with the pretty words he had given her and then he can drop this stupid act and start training her the way he wished her to be. They ordered and she was eating a little at least. He normally didn't pick up rebound girls. He hated acting like he cared, but he was hoping this conquest would be worth it.

_Meanwhile_

"Tsukasa do you really think it was a good idea to skip school today? I mean it will be her first day back and the first time you weren't there. What do you think the other students are going to assume?" Said Akira. He looked truly worried. After what he had said so did Tsukasa. "Dammit! I thought giving her some space would help her. I forgot about what it would look like." He threw a vase across the room the shattering noises made Tsukasa feel better. He hung his head. "Too bad I can't buy my way out of this, eh?" He just shook his head holding it up high again. "I will think of something to get her back. I have to."

Just then Rui came in. He hit Tsukasa over the head as Sojiro followed closely behind. "Idiot." It was all Rui would say as he sat down in a corner and sulked. Tsukasa rubbing his head looked at Sojiro for answers. Sojiro seemed a bit pissed off as well, but unlike, Rui, Sojiro loved to talk. "Tsukushi was attacked at school today." Tsukasa felt his heart go to his throat as well as his anger start to rise. "W-what?!" Sojiro still looked angry. "Not to worry Siho saved her. He followed her to every class and even gave her a ride home. Tsukushi looked irritated at this, but she looked to defeated to stop him. She was so pale. It doesn't look like she has been eating or sleeping very much. Not to mention the rumors that are spreading about her. Dammit! Tsukasa you better fix this." While Tsukasa was grateful that she wasn't hurt, but Siho was bad news. He felt like breaking something again, at hearing how fragile Tsukushi looked. He was looking for another vase, but he knew breaking something else wouldn't fix this. It was his fault she was like this. It was his fault that Siho was trying to take advantage of **his** Tsukushi. He would think of something. He **will** get her back.

_Two hours later_

Tsukushi was dropped off at her house. Siho didn't make a single move on her. They had talked and he had comforted her, but that was it. It felt odd. She had remembered the way he had acted in the make-up lab. Arrogant with only a smidgen of manners. Was that just an act? Or was this the act? Tsukushi rubbed he temples as she made her way to the front door. What did it matter which was the act? It's not like she would ever go out with another snobby rich boy again. With that she opened the door only to be bombarded with streamers and confetti. She looked up and saw a banner that said, 'Tsukushi and Tsukasa made up.' So that's why they thought she was late. "I wasn't out with Tsukasa, I ate lunch with a....friend." She wouldn't really call him a friend, but she really didn't feel like explaining to her family. They looked disappointed as she avoided looking at the banner as she trudged up the stairs for another sleepless night.

A.N. Thank you for reading this chapter. I know not much got accomplished in this chapter, but we know everyone's intentions now. Will Siho be able to win over Tsukushi? Or will it be the other way around? How will Tsukasa get Tsukushi's forgiveness? Can he? Time will tell. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Thank you again!


	13. Chapter 13:Denial

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

A.N. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. But with work and school and my new addiction to Jrock it didn't give me a lot of free time. Anyway thank you for being so patient. I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit slow but it was necessary so I could have a good set up for the next chapters. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

  
_I don't know how long... but it's been some time,  
how much do I really know about you?  
following the map with my fingertips isn't getting us anywhere,  
I see how it distresses you in your face,  
so much you try to conceal it.  
  
It's strange... how even as I run in circles  
as if resisting my advance to a busy future  
my heart still draws you._ translated lyrics to L'arc-en-Ciel's song _Hitomi no Jyuunin_

Tsukushi had another day of hell to look forward too. She got up and trudged down to eat breakfast. She managed to eat a few bites and slowly made her way to school. She had to go. There was no one else to protect Kazuya. Let them focus their attention on her. She didn't care anymore. She went to class and found it a bit odd that no one did anything to her. She kept waiting through her next classes all the way until lunch. No one talked to her, but no one bullied her either. She sat in a shaded corner with Kazuya managing to eat a small portion of her already small lunch. Kazuya hadn't really said much to her either. She would catch him looking at her concerned as if trying to voice something, but in the end whatever he was trying to say was lost. She had seen the F4 enter and she made a quick retreat. She told Kazuya that she had an assignment to make up for another class. She went to the art room to escape. The one place she still felt safe in this hellhole of a school.

She tried to sketch a chibi giraffe, but that just reminded her of the trip to the zoo. She tore off the picture and crumpled it up. She refused to cry as she put it into the trash and tried something else. She tried to draw a person, but it looked too much like Tsukasa. That too was soon crumpled and thrown away. She then tried to draw objects or places. She didn't even draw the first line when her mind was thrown back to her lying on the cold classroom floor half-naked, bare to anyone who would see her as Tsukasa called her a whore. She shook herself out of that image as well and threw the blank sheet of paper away. She couldn't even hide from the pain here, in her sanctuary. She felt herself shiver as she walked out of the room and towards her next class. There was no time to remember those things. She had to go job hunting after school. She wouldn't dwell on Tsukasa anymore. She didn't need him. Not someone who would betray someone who had given them their heart. No, she would forget about him.

After school, she started to leave when she saw Tsukasa coming towards her. There was a crowd in between, them it would be easy to lose him in it, but she had made up her mind to forget about him and what they had so she stood her ground. That is, she stood her ground until someone pulled her away from it. She looked up at Siho who had her by the wrist. "Come on. I'll drive you home again." She just nodded. After all what did it matter whether she faced Tsukasa now or later? "Ok." She managed something of a smile. "Thank you." She followed him to his car and got in. Then remembered. "Actually I am not going home right away. I have to look for a job." He looked at her strangely. "Are you really that poor?" She felt no shame in working to survive so she just nodded. "Yes. Yes, I am. If it bothers you, you can just pull over I don't mind." She studied her hands as if they were interesting as she waited for his decision.

He was a bit shocked at her candor. He wasn't sure why she was being so honest, when most would have hid such a thing, or used it in some way. He wasn't used to such bluntness, but recovered quickly. He put his hand over hers. "Well then, I guess after we eat, I will help you find a job." He almost wanted to smile at her surprised expression. The way she looked at him, it wasn't the way normal girls looked at him. Normal girls would have flirted or pouted and asked him to support them. All she did was give a small smile and a "Thank you." He removed his hand and kept driving feeling a bit more confused by this girl, than he should have. He would have thought she was more experienced. How else would she have landed one of the richest guys in school? Now he was realizing she was an innocent. She had no ulterior motives. Tsukasa had singled her out, just as he had. He racked his brain while driving towards the restaurant trying to figure out if he should follow through with his plans or not. It was clear she had no experience and she wouldn't deserve how he would treat her, but he had already spoke of her as his next target to his friends, he couldn't back out now.

Tsukushi sighed as she looked out the window of his car. It was silent all the way to the restaurant, but she didn't mind. She just sat back and relaxed. She hadn't had to much of a chance to do that, since....since the accident. She sighed and pushed her thoughts aside as she looked at Siho. He said he would help her find a job. At first, she had wanted to decline his offer, but she didn't even know where to start. No one else has offered her help and it would be nice to have talking company for a change. She studied his face, he wasn't bad to look at. Straight black hair about eye level in length. Green eyes that seemed to be hidden behind his bangs which he was constantly brushing out of the way. Strong facial features, no not bad to look at, at all. Not that she was interested in looking. She was just being observant. He seemed like a real nice guy, but he was a bit pushy and arrogant at times. Like someone else she knew, but more suave. She frowned. She might be headed for trouble again. She shrugged the thought away. She would be ready for it this time.

_Meanwhile_

Tsukasa was seeing red. He saw Siho drag her away from him. Not even the memory of beating the shit out of the boy who swung the broom at Tsukushi, could calm him. That bastard was up to something. Siho wanted to take what was rightfully his. Well, Tsukasa wasn't going to let that happen. His mind was already starting to work overtime trying to figure out a way to make things right. Petty revenge fantasies involving Siho did make him feel better, but it didn't bring him any closer on finding a way to make Tsukushi come back to him. He sighed rubbing his temples. He would just have to wait until the opportunity presents itself. Tsukasa is anything but patient, but he had no choice. He had to wait.

_Club Masquerades_

Lunch wasn't very eventful, Siho noted. She barely ate anything. She looked pale as well, but refused the offers to look when she felt better. He had no idea how to act with her anymore. He wasn't used to playing this game with such an innocent. He liked his prey experienced and worthy of the punishment he would dish out. He wasn't going to back down, but he was starting to feel something he had never felt before. Could it be guilt? They pulled up to the club Masquerades. He knew the owner. He had helped him get the building. There was no way he would refuse the favor he was about to ask. They walked in Tsukushi was a bit hesitant, but after a little assurance she followed.

Sure enough, Kei came eager to please. "Ah, so this is the girl you were talking about. We can always use more help." He was smiling brightly, as Siho introduced them. "Tsukushi this is Kei. He is the owner." He watched her bow politely and began to feel slightly annoyed. He watched them discuss a few things growing a little more irritated. Why didn't she ask him to support her? Looking over at a door labeled 'The Darkness (Masks Only)' he began to think he made a mistake bringing her here. As soon as Tsukushi was distracted talking with other workers and learning what her job should be, he pulled Kei aside. Kei seemed extra happy about something and he had a feeling he knew what it was.

"Such an innocent face, and humble to. You picked a good one. She will do well in The Darkness." Siho counted to ten before speaking. "She is an innocent. She is also to stay that way. Keep her in the light. If I hear that she got anywhere near that door, you will regret it most sincerely." Kei frowned. "You mean that is not an act? Siho we get some wealthy people in here, what if they request her?" Siho felt a headache coming on. "I don't care how wealthy they are, you keep her away from that door. I did not bring her here to be pimped out. You will keep her safe, got it?" He heard Kei gulp and nod. "So she is yours? You picked an innocent? Be careful you don't get in over your head." Siho had violent thoughts in his head, but cleared them away quickly not wanting to cause a scene in front of Tsukushi. "I know what I am doing." Kei just smiled and nodded. "What about after?" Siho kept his anger in check he knew he was caught. He would not admit he didn't want harm to come to Tsukushi ever. That she didn't deserve it. It would take away from his reputation. "After I do not care what happens to her. You know that." He turned away grinding his teeth. This was a bad idea. He collected Tsukushi, who found out she would be starting work in two days.

Tsukushi was finally smiling again she got a job in one of the hottest clubs in town. That and she got to play dress up. She briefly got to see the costume room. It had everything, including a ton of beautifully decorated masks. She would also get paid twice what she was making at the dango shop, plus tips. It was a dream come true. To celebrate, Siho took her out to dinner. She ate a decent amount, though her appetite still wasn't back. Then he drove her home, being a complete gentleman. Her parents weren't very happy at her coming home so late, but they lightened up when they found out she had a job again. She went upstairs to try to sleep, but again it was hard to come by.

A.N. Thanks for reading this chapter, I wanted to have it move along a bit faster, but that's not how it happened, but now that it is set i think the next chapter will move along more smoothly. Though, I don't know when I will finish it so be patient. Please dont forget to review.


	14. Chapter 14:Shallow Sleep

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango nor do I own the song Shallow Sleep by Hyde

A.N. Sorry it has taken me so long to post another chapter. I haven't had much time lately, but after Christmas I promise to make up for it. Until then here's chapter 14. It's short I know, but it can't be helped. I have been pulling long shifts and I am **still **unpacking from my move, not to mention trying to save up for Christmas. Anyway, this chapter is about dreams and time progression. The only thing you might be unfamiliar with is the term Gothic Lolita or EGL/EGA (elegant gothic lolita and elegant gothic aristocrat). A fashion that is very popular in Japan right now. Great clothes, but very expensive.

_I just saw you_

_Beyond the course of time_

_A room that we once shared_

_But my memory's a haze_

_Forgetting what was said_

_I gently held out my hand_

_And in that perfect moment_

_You disappeared - I lost you over again_

Tsukasa found himself back in that horrible classroom. He was back making that awful mistake. He couldn't stop himself. He wanted to scream only there was no sound. He felt himself push Tsukushi away. He felt himself start to walk away. _NO! Tsukushi I didn't mean it! _His mind screamed, but no words were spoken. He saw her curl up into a ball and cry. He fought for control of his own body. _I will not do this again not even in my dream! _As soon as he thought that he had regained control of his body. He turned and ran back to her. He was reaching out to her only to watch her vanish. He screamed and tore at the classroom in a rage. When there was nothing left to break he dropped to his knees shaking with anger and sadness. He felt tears come to his eyes, and knew if he were to wake up right now they would be real...

_In a shallow sleep I dreamt I was seeing you_

_Just how I remembered_

_Brimming with tenderness_

_And somewhere in the calm_

_A feeling that nothing had ever changed_

_Your presence close beside me till I wake_

He continued to cry. He soon felt familiar arms wrap around him and looked up to see her concerned face. She was holding him like she did when she seemed to sense something was wrong. How she could always tell when something was wrong with him, he would never know. He stayed staring at that concerned wishing he could take back all that he said that day. He woke up with her name on his lips. "Tsukushi..."

_I just saw you_

_A moment far too brief_

_Before the daylight came_

_But my heart is beating fast_

_Perhaps we'll meet again_

A crowd of people, just like every other night, for the past week she had been working. She was dressed up like a gothic lolita maid. She was told she wasn't allowed to wear the costumes with masks. She didn't mind though, she kind of liked the gothic lolita look. She was taking orders and avoiding naughty hands, business as usual. When she looked up she could have sworn she saw Tsukasa, but the crowd of people made it impossible to see if it was true. After she calmed down, she shrugged it off as paranoia. She continued working and was home before dawn broke and was ready to attempt to try to sleep her Sunday away.

_In a shallow sleep I dreamt I was seeing you_

_Just how I remembered_

_Brimming with tenderness_

_And somewhere in the calm_

_A feeling that nothing had ever changed_

_Your presence close beside me till I wake_

_I see you - until I wake from shallow sleep_

She tossed and turned just like every night since the accident. She managed to drift off into a light sleep, and as always **he **was there. He held her close comforting her, just like he always did. It wasn't fair. This wasn't real. Tsukasa was only toying with her. She knew that. So why did she want so badly for this to be real? She tried to remember him yelling at her and pushing her away, so that she could push him away, but those awful memories wouldn't come. He sat there comforting her and to Tsukushi that was far more terrible...

_An artist without a brush_

_Can't paint upon the canvas_

_Without you here - there is no color_

_A colorless landscape_

She shook herself out of sleep. She knew she couldn't keep going on a few hours sleep a night or day in this case, but she did not want to feel his arms around her. The same arms that pushed her away. She just couldn't take it. She dragged herself out of bed and sat in front of her empty canvas, just like every other time. She couldn't bring herself to even touch her paintbrush anymore. She just sat there staring at the blank whiteness. Again there was no spark, her muse had abandoned her when she needed it most. She got up and walked away...

_In a shallow sleep I dreamt I was seeing you_

_Just how I remembered_

_Brimming with tenderness_

_And somewhere in the calm_

_A feeling that nothing had ever changed_

_Your presence close beside me till I wake_

_I see you - shallow sleep_

A.N. Thank you for reading this chapter. Again sorry it was so short but I will make up for it when I get the time. Don't forget to review!


	15. Chapter 15: Welcome back

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango nor do I own the song Kimi Ni Aitakute by Gackt 

AN: sorry its been so long…World of Warcraft is sooooo addictive, and I had a little bit of writer's block ok 4 month's is a lot of writer's block…but I had some reviews and emails that inspired me. And for those who liked my DBZ story I am happy to announce I am writing another one as requested. It will be a Trunks and Marron just to be fair to those who personally emailed me saying how you didn't like the Trunks and Pan coupling.

This chapter has a lot going on in a little amount of time…some of the POV's overlap. And I know Tsukasa has only a small part in this chapter, but not to worry that will all change very soon. I hope you like this chapter and I will try to get the next chapter out sooner. Thank you for your patience. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review they are what keep those pesky writer's blocks at bay.

_Tsukushi _

It had almost been two months since the accident. Tsukushi was very thin and pale from lack of food and sleep. It had gotten so bad that she had to resort to sleeping pills. She avoided Tsukasa at all cost, at school. Her bravery was gone. She was afraid. She was afraid that she might find herself begging to be with him again or that he was just playing a game with her. She could not face him. Siho on the other hand had been nothing but kind. He was a little distant at times, but then again so was she. He was also acting a little strange. He would hug her, draw her close as if he were going to make a move, but before she could say stop he pulls away. She knew he liked her, and he didn't hold back when she was going out with Tsukasa. What changed? Could he really care about her feelings?

Siho 

It never took this long for him to get a girl in his bed. A bit of sweet-talk, and lies and she was as good as laid, but Tsukushi was different. When he talked she listened, he found himself sharing things with her that he would have never told anyone else. He found that she had interesting things to say. She never asked anything of him. She always worked hard to help support her family, but she wasn't bitter about it. Most girls would have asked something of him by now. She wouldn't even ask him for a car ride. He still remembered the look of confusion on her face when he was there to drive her home after her first day of work. She told him that he didn't have to go through all that trouble, that she could take the bus. She was going to wait at a bus stop in this area! He was furious with her for even thinking such a dumb idea. That street alone had one of the highest crime rates in the city. It made him furious and want to shake her, that she would even put herself at such a risk. At the same time he felt something else, for her not wanting him to go through any trouble for her. He picked her up every night.

He was starting to worry about her as well. She had lost a lot of weight. The only time she ate was when she was with him. It was also obvious she wasn't sleeping very well. Her parents tried, but with their jobs they couldn't look after her. He thought she would snap out of it, but if she didn't soon he feared what would happen to her. So he took it upon himself to make sure she ate every meal. As for sleeping there wasn't much he could do for her. He wasn't going to back out of his bet, but he wasn't going to take her to his bed like this. He wasn't that twisted.

_(Maquerades)_

She was dressed in a teatime Gothic Lolita dress, on her way to start her shift when she was pushed against a wall by one of her male co-workers. His whole body was up against hers his hand on her inner thigh. Before she knew it, she had smashed her fist into his face. She saw him crumble to the ground holding his bloodied face, and just like that she was back to her old self. She smiled her first real smile in months. She was, Tsukushi, a weed. She wouldn't let anyone take advantage of her or make her wither away. With that realization she could all of a sudden breathe again. She felt renewed watching the guy on the ground whimper about his precious face like a coward. "That should teach you. Never mess with me or next time I'll hurt more than your face." She watched him get up and cower off. She didn't realize how exhausted or hungry she was. She walked out onto the dance floor towards her first table, not realizing she had gotten a little blood on the white part of her dress.

Unfortunately, her first table had some very familiar people at it. Asai and her groupies. She decided to go over there with a smile and try not to kill them. "May I take your order?" To her surprise they didn't even recognize her, it must be the make-up she thought. They ordered some cocktails and went on talking about who the richest guys were and who was going to go after who. They never change. As she was walking away, she heard them make a comment about her being a stick and that even though thin was in she was going to the extreme. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually looked at herself in the mirror, but she knew she wasn't that skinny. As she waited for their order at the bar, Siho walked up to her. She watched as his face blurred for a moment as she fought the dizzy spell. He must have seen this, because he had his hand on her elbow guiding her to the back. He sat her down in a chair. "Are you okay?" At first she nodded but when that made her dizzy she stopped. "No…No I'm not…I feel dizzy…" He just shook his head cursing under his breath. "Stay here…"

He returned shortly with some water and bread. "Here go slow, but try to finish it all. After that we will go get something better to eat, and then you will go to bed. And before you start worrying your shift has been taken care of. " She just nodded to exhausted to fight and started with the water. After she had finished the bread and water, she had felt a little better. He grabbed her hand to help her up when he noticed the red on her dress. "What happened? Are you ok?" He had a look of concern on his face that was painful to look at. It reminded her so much of Tsukasa. "I'm fine…just took care of some idiot who didn't ask for permission that's all." She tried to shrug it off, but he turned angry. "What? Who was it? I'll make sure they never mess with you again!" As he was talking the grip on her hand was getting tighter and tighter. "Calm down! That hurts. Besides I took care of it myself." He looked like he wanted to argue, but she must have really looked bad because he just helped her towards the car and drove to a restaurant. She was so hungry, and was a bit pissed when he ordered for her until her stomach reminded her it didn't matter what she ate it would all taste just as good at this moment.

And it did all taste good. She felt full for the first time in a very long time. He had to help her to the car, for some reason she felt like lead. They got into the car and he started to drive as she felt her eyelids get heavier and heavier. She didn't even feel him pick her up, she vaguely remembered hearing her parents. The delight in mother's voice at having another rich boy bringing her home was almost comforting as much as it was embarrassing. Then she felt him set her down on her bed. She was thinking some time had passed but she was sure she felt his lips on her forehead. She lifted her head up to thank him, thinking he was leaving only to have her lips collide into his. It was a soft chaste kiss and even in near sleep she could tell she was blushing as she mumbled a 'thank you' before surrendering completely to sleep.

Only Tsukasa was there, but so was Siho. It was a fight and she was in the middle. At first, she thought Siho was trying to protect her from Tsukasa, but somehow Siho was the one that was hurting her and Tsukasa stopped him. Naturally she woke up the next day confused, but it was just a silly dream. Right?

_(Siho POV)_

I don't know why I found myself at the club so early. I don't know why I felt the need to see her. She just didn't look very well this morning. When at last I had spotted her in the crowded club, she looked as if she could barely walk. Before I knew it, I had escorted her to the back room. It was the first time she admitted that she wasn't well. Then I saw the blood on her dress. I don't know why I got so worked up. I said such mushy things, but she had defended herself. I knew then she was on her way to healing. I took her to eat and found that her appetite had returned. Then she fell asleep on the car ride home. When we got to her house, I got out and opened her door. She was still sound asleep. I was going to shake her awake, but for some reason before I could even think I had her in my arms and walking towards the door. Her mother gushed all over me because I was rich. It made me wonder all the more why Tsukushi wasn't a gold digger. It would certainly make it easier on me.

He set her down on the bed, looking down at her in her frilly black and white dress. She looked so innocent and fragile. He didn't even question himself when he bent down and kissed her forehead. Before staring at her lips in hesitation. 'What am I doing? I am no prince charming. That role was never meant for me. So why can't I kiss her? I am so used to taking advantage of the situation. Why can't I do it?' He was knocked out of his thoughts, as her lips met his in the most timid gentle kiss he had ever received. And it ended as quickly as it began as he heard her thank him. He all of the sudden felt a heavy weight on his chest and felt as if he was drowning. He watched her for a few minutes fighting with himself. Could he try to be prince charming? His thoughts turned darker to his cheating gold digging mother and the many women who sunk their claws into his naïve father. No. He was sent here to punish those types of women. He was never meant to settle down and fall in love. But Tsukushi wasn't anything like those women. He thought she was and opened his big mouth to his friends, before he got to know her. He couldn't say he was wrong to his friends. He couldn't appear weak and back out. He found himself stroking her hair and jerked his hand away as if burned. 'No! She gets a week to feel better then I'll get her to my bed and be done with her. He knew he was going to hurt her, but he had his reputation to think about!

_(Tsukasa)_

The past two month's have been hell for Tsukasa. Watching Tsukushi from afar. Making sure that asshole didn't do anything to hurt her. Watching as she started to get paler and thinner. He felt helpless. He hated that feeling. Everything at his house was a memory of her. All he could think about was her, but it was clear she didn't want anything to do with him. He couldn't blame her. What he did was unforgivable. Of course, he would get forgiveness from her. He was Tsukasa after all and too hard-headed to give up, but he knew she needed her space…for now. He missed her so much, her touch, her laughter, everything about her. He wanted everything to go back to how they were before he screwed up. So he sat back watching with bated breath, waiting for the right time. It was all he could do for the moment. Just keep a close eye on her and make sure she was safe. He knew Siho was up to no good. He also had a feeling that it wouldn't be too long before Siho shows his true self, and when he did he was going to be there to beat the shit out of him and save Tsukushi from Siho's evil clutches.

Okay….so maybe he had read too many romance novels in his effort to change his ways and be a little more romantic, but dammit! He was Tsukushi's knight in shining armor, not that asshole! Now to make Tsukushi see that…

_I want to see you… I want to see you more than anyone  
Once more; I want you to hold my hand_

_I'm looking for vestiges of your presence still left over in this room  
If I close my eyes, even now I can almost feel you next to me  
I always took it for granted  
Even though I knew that we would part_

_I want to see you… I want to see you more than anyone  
I simply cannot forget about you  
I cannot see you… I've hurt you so many times, but  
Once more, I want you to hold my hand_

_The moment we met, I fell in love and without thinking, I hugged you  
You laughed at me and said "You silly" and gently kissed me...  
From the time they meet until the time they part  
No one realizes true love_

_I want to see you… I want to see you more than anyone  
The first time I met you underneath the starry sky  
I wanted to tell you about the feelings that haven't reached you  
My heart is still searching for you_

_I always took it for granted  
Even though I knew that we would part_

_I want to see you… I want to see you more than anyone  
I simply cannot forget about you  
If it's for you Yes, if it's for you..._

_Once more, I want you to hold my hand  
Your hand held in mine was always warm_-(badly translated lyrics)_Kimi Ni Aitakute by _Gackt

Thank you for reading this chapter. I wish I could show you the Gothic Lolita dresses I put in the past two chapters, but I'm not sure if I'm allowed to post the site. Well you can always email me if you want and I can give you the site that way. Well its 5 in the morning and im going to bed. Don't forget to review! Oyasumi Nasai!


	16. Chapter 16: Awake and Awkward

Disclaimer: i do not own hana yori dango...nor do i own the song Brighter by Paramore

A/N: Thank you for the people who have enjoyed this story and reviewed even though it had been so long since an update. i got inspired. So thank you very much for not giving up on me and for being so patient. Here is the long awaited next chapter.

_If you run away now,  
Will you come back around?  
And if you ran away,  
I'd still wave goodbye  
Watching you shine bright._

Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well it's not this hard  
But if you take what's yours and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please not this time. No, not this time.  


It's been a week. Tsukushi and Siho were becoming great friends but she still showed no sign of wanting to take the relationship further and Siho found himself stalling. He had never had this much trouble, but he had no idea what to do when it came to her. He also knew she still had feelings for Tsukasa. That bastard didn't deserve her. No one in this school was worthy of her, including himself. For the first time in his life he discovered that he had a conscience. Everytime he would try to make a move, he stopped himself. His group was starting to wonder though. He couldn't back down. Not to mention how frustrated he was. This was the longest he had ever been without bedding a girl in some form or fashion.

He looked at her, they were studying at his house she had just finished her shift. She was in a pair of jeans and a form fitting button up shirt the top two buttons undone...he was admiring the arch of her neck as she tapped a pen against her lips trying to figure out an Algebra problem. He couldn't help himself, he lifted a hand stroking her neck. He heard her giggle batting away his hand absentmindedly "that tickles" is all she said. He moved behind her massaging her shoulders enjoying her moans, wondering if they would sound the same in bed, as she leaned against him she lifted her head up to look at him. "thanks i needed that." She closed her eyes and his hands slid forward hugging her to him, kissing her. He felt her go still, knowing she was going to tell him to stop but he continued to kiss her tasting her sweet lips tongue probing hers before moving to kiss down her neck his hands moving to her shirt he felt her tremble and he stopped himself pulling away from her. "I am sorry. I have tried to be a gentleman for so long Tsukushi, but i am still only human. I think you should leave while I can still let you." He saw her blush and gather her things in a hurry and leave. He sighed grinding his teeth "dammit!" then he went to take a very cold shower.

_the next day_

It was very awkward. He picked her up and the car ride was in silence. Then to each class. Finally, towards lunch time she spoke to him. "Thank you for last night. It was a very noble thing you did. I had no idea I was...that you were...that I mean...I am not used to this sort of thing...I mean the only other person I..." She cut herself off looking a bit lost. "What I meant to say is. I am sorry. I didn't know I was leading you on. I made a promise to my...to myself that I would wait until after high school before I get into a relationship and to go further than that..." She blushes. "I would have to be married."

Siho heard these words and the stubborness in them. This just would not do with his plan. He would have to think of something. "I understand. That is why I stopped myself...Look Tsukushi I dont wanna hurt you. I wont lie though...I do want you. I want to be with you. I..." He shook his head wondering why the lie wouldnt come out of his mouth. Those three words that can make almost any girl take off their panties, and he couldnt say them. "I need to go...you are off today right? you can make it home alright?"

She just smiled and nodded. "Yes. I can make my way home just fine. Don't worry about me. Just go do what you need to do."

He found himself smiling and wanting to hug her.

"Well look at the lovebirds!"

"She's not my type bro, but she seems to have you wrapped around her finger."

"I dunno...I'd do her"

This from three of his friends as they crowded around Tsukushi. One of them touching her hair. Siho grounded his teeth, these were his buddies. These were the guys he impressed so he could stay alpha male. His pack. No way, he would get angry cause they were making her feel uncomfortable. Then why did he want to punch their faces in? Still, he showed none of this on the outside even as one whispered in Tsukushi's ear something that made her blush and run off. Leaving the guys laughing.

"Please tell me you've hit that already."

"I am so ready for my turn."

"Meh...shes a bit plain, but pussy is pussy right?"

The three commented on her and he just laughed it off. "No, I haven't, and I believe you have set me back. She wants to be married before sex. She wants to be treated like a lady. I was working my way past that and you schmucks come in being crude and fuck it all up. Anyway, we still on for The Darkness?" They all nodded. "Good." He needed the relief.

Meanwhile

Tsukushi's cheeks still red was running from what that horrible boy had said to her. Ever fuck on the leather seats of a rolls royce? She shook her head, finding it hard to believe Siho had such crude friends. She was still running when she ran and bounced off of a rather hard wall. Rubbing her bottom she looks up at the wall only to fill with dread. "Tsu...Doumyouji" He looked just as shocked as he bent to help her up, but she scrambled back picking herself up.

"Tsukushi...I'm sorry...about that day...Asai said..." he shakes his head. "nevermind what Asai said, i was the one stupid enough to believe her...I made a big mistake and i hurt you very much, but know that I am sorry...I want to make this up to you...I want to fix this...please...Tsukushi...please give me a chance..." he looked lost and pained and so damned sincere...and what did he say about asai?

Tsukushi snapped out of it surprised she stayed that long, but he must have sensed she was about to leave he went on.

"I miss you...the three M's miss you...we all do...Midori...she's showing alot now...they all ask about you..." it all came spilling out of his mouth so fast.

She looked at him and tried not to feel anything, but deep down she still loved him and she hated him for it. "You hurt me...I can't trust you with my heart...I think we are too broken to fix this..."

He looked near tears as he grabbed her and held her against his chest. She clenched her hands into fists trying not to respond. When he kissed the top of her head and whispered "I love you."

She broke down crying as she leaned into him. "Why say such things? Why try to confuse me?" She grabbed onto his shirt looking up at him with tears running down her cheeks. "You say you love me now and hold me close, but how will I know that you won't just call me a whore and abandon me again?"

He hugged her tightly trying to soothe her. "I fucked up...I chose to believe others instead of believing in you...Tsukushi, it won't happen again...just give me another chance."

She wanted to believe him, but remembering what he had done. She now knew there was more to the story, but was it enough? She started to answer only to have her cell phone ring. It was a girl she worked with. She had an emergency and was begging Tsukushi to cover her shift. Tsukushi agreed and hung up. Then remembering Tsukasa she looked up at him. "I-i..." but he stopped her.

"Don't decide now. Let's try to be friends. You are always welcome in my house. If not to visit me then to visit Midori or any of the others. Talk to me again, or hell hit me again. Just don't give up on us so easily."

She stood there taking in his words then finally said. "I will think about it, but right now i have to get to work. Masquerades is a pretty long ways away from here, so I just can't stay any longer." With that she ran off leaving Tsukasa behind.

He sighed with relief. At least she hadn't said no. There was still hope. Now he knew where she worked. He would have to ask the rest of the F4 about that place, and maybe work on a plan to get her back. With that he turned on his heel and went in search of his friends.

A/N: what will tsukasa do when he finds out what kind of club masquerades truly is? What will siho think when he sees a girl that "looks like" tsukushi? hmmm so much to find out Dont forget to review :)


	17. Chapter 17: The Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own hana yori dango nor the song Coccaine(We're all going to hell) by Strata

AN: Thank you for the reviews! I am glad to see people are still interested in my story even though its been so long. Thanks alot. I got my muse back, so here's the next chapter sooner than even I anticipated. I just want to warn you in advance, this chapter gets a bit more mature and deals with very adult topics. Read at your own discretion.

_She draws the costume correct in thick, black and red eyeliner.  
She's too young for the club but the guys at the door don't mind her.  
The boys are all lining up for their chance to wine and dine her.  
She thinks she's working the scene,  
but she's caught up in a web full of spiders (and all the drinks they buy her) -Coccaine(We'e all going to hell) by Strata  
_

Tsukushi made it on time. She was getting dressed when Kei came up to her. "Where's Siho? He normally chats with me after dropping Cinderella off?"

She and Kei tended to not get along. He liked to pick on her, just like Siho's other friends did. Only he wasn't so crude. "I am perfectly capable of taking myself to work and I have no idea where Siho is. I am not his keeper." Hmph.

She knew it was wrong to not like someone who had given her a job, but the guy was just creepy, like the smile that was spreading on his face right now. "Oh? Well in that case, you know Mitsuko wore a mask so take one of her costumes."

Her eyes widened. Looking at all the beautiful masks she had been forbidden to wear. She was told only senior employees could wear the masks and go through the door labeled The Darkness. A place where the rich people go to be entertained. Cause heaven knows partying with the non rich people just wont do. She fought to not roll her eyes just thinking about it.

"Really?" When he nodded she began to browse the masks.Maybe that's why he picked on her? He was waiting on her to show some initiative. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all, but was just trying to test out how responsible she was.

She ended up settling on a kitten mask complete with ears and tail. She had on a corset dress with a poofy skirt. She looked cute, yet naughty. She giggled as she touched the mirror not believing her own reflection. Well, this is sorta like a promotion isnt it?

She paused at the mirror all of a sudden not liking what she saw. To dress here in it is one thing, but to go out in the crowd?

The dress was short and revealing, and the last thing she wanted was to invite more hands that she tried to avoid. Maybe she should change...

Before she could finish that thought, Kei burst in rushing her out the door for her shift...

_**Meanwhile the F4**_

Tsukasa meets up with the rest of the F4 smiling. They were all at a cafe sipping on drinks.

He clears his throat. "I spoke with Tsukushi today. I think things went well. She's agreed to try and be friends again. I didn't get to speak with her long. She had to go into work. So...anyone know where Masquerades is?"

Akira and Sojiro spit out their drinks. "Why the hell would you want to know where that place is?"

"Could it be that our little boy wants to turn into a man?"

They tear up. "He grows up so fast nowadays."

He looks at them weird. "What the hell are you guys talking about?! That's where Tsukushi works."

Again with the spitting of the drinks. "What?! Are you sure?" and "No way! I don't believe it."

Tsukasa is starting to get a bad feeling. "Why? What kind of place is it? Just a nightclub right?"

Akira and Sojiro looked at each other shaking there heads and nudging each other and then, finally, played rock paper scissors. Sojiro choosing scissors and Akira choosing paper.

Akira losing he curses under his breath. "Ok. On the outside, yes, it's just a club and the girls that don't wear masks tend to stay in the front room callt The Light."

He takes a deep breath. "But...there is a door labeled The Darkness...It's a place where people with the masks go to..."

He pauses and Rui nudges him on. "to pay for sex from the masked girls. It's very high class and discreet. Expensive, but everyones identities are kept a secret. I am sure Tsukushi won't be a masked girl though. She wouldn't do that. You shouldn't worry Tsukasa."

It was too late. His stomach was in knots and he felt angry and fearful and guilty. He called her a whore and maybe she took it to heart. It was his fault. He had to get to her. Had to get her away from that place.

His mind was reeling from this information. His hands clenched into fists, eyes narrowed when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up to see Rui and the others standing. "Let's go..."

_**Siho and the pack**_**.**

"Alright we are here, and your baggage is off! Let's get fucked!" One laughs putting on a Goofy mask.

Another joins him as he slides on his Donald mask. "Yes...I want something fresh. Shy and blushing just like when she ran off. I'm sure Kei has some fresh meat for us."

The last one chimes in putting on a Pluto mask. "Yes, let's get a new one and see if she knows what to do with us. Sounds like a fun game. Of course, my regular gal will be there. She tends to get upset if I forget about her."

Siho laughs placing on his Mickey Mouse mask. "Yes, let's have some fun."

As they all enter the club they sit down close to the The Darkness as they browse for their special order. Siho looks around seeing a girl in a cat mask. She resembled Tsukushi enough to do the trick. As he points out the girl he wants, and enters The Darkness with his friends to wait for her. One girl followed them in, as they went to a private room and sat down she began to undress them. Making sure they were hard and ready.

_**In the Light**_

"Mitsuko...It's your turn for The Darkness. It's the disney crew." He rolls his eyes. "You know how often they come in. They look a bit rowdy tonight, but Sakura is in there already so shouldn't be too bad." The host said.

Tsukushi in the meantime was a little shocked. She was gonna go behind the door and finally see what was back there. The host grabs her by her arm. "Come on! They are waiting and they are paying top dollar for you. That will keep your son in that private school for the next year! You are lucky...go on girl and show em a good time!" The host was practically dragging her back to the door as Tsukushi was trying to take in everything he said. Eyes wide she begins shaking her head. "Room 3. Go!" As the host pushes her through the door and slamming it in her face.

The sound of the club was gone and she looked down the hallway of rooms biting her lip. "B-but I'm not Mitsuko..." She says to the empty hallway. "I'm a server...I don't entertain...I can't sing or dance or anything like that." She takes a deep breath, but Sakura is in there surely she can put on whatever show they wanted and she could grab their drink order. She nods, but gets a feeling of dread as she puts her hand on the door knob. "Come on Tsukushi you can do this...Now's not the time to chicken out. You always wanted to see what goes on back here. How the rich partied. Just what was so special about it." Just then the door was pulled open and she was dragged in...

"Come on in kitten. We want to play with you." Says the man in the Goofy mask.

Another grabs her other hand pulling her onto his...

_oh my god! He's naked! _She jumps off him.

"Yes, kitten we ALL want to play with you..." Said the Donald mask.

She hears a smack and looks up to see Sakura on all fours mounted by Pluto. "Oh yeah...take it all bitch."

Only for her view to be blocked by Goofy's ass, as she begin to hear sucking and moaning.

She gets up trying to scramble for the door only to trip in front of Mickey. "I thought it was the mouse that played hard to get...now lets get you out of that dress..."

She pauses shocked. It was Siho! She was sure of it, but how could he? She scrambled backwards.

"Here kitty kitty...I know you want some milk..."

She shakes her head trying to find her voice as she manages to open the door he pins her to the wall beside it.

"How's about a kiss kitten?" His hand gropes her breast.

She slaps him hard.

He looks back at her the beginning sparks of anger in his eyes as he grabs her by her hair forcing her to meet his eyes. "Kitten has claws. I see...So you want it rough?"

He leans in to kiss her and she starts struggling again.

"Don't touch me! Siho...how could you?!" She feels angry and yet near tears. He was supposed to be her friend and a good guy. Yet, here he is thinking her to be a prostitute for his use. As she tears off her mask.

He let's her go so fast it's almost as if he had been burned.

She could tell he was just as shocked as she hears his friends. "uh-oh" and "busted"

He stutters. "Ts-Tsukushi...what are you doing here? And why the hell do you have a mask on?! I told Kei to keep you away from this!"

He looks angry. "You were never supposed to see this."

"Well now she knows...so let's have a little fun with her." This from Donald who came up to pull her further from the door as she struggled against him.

Tsukushi was in shock. "Let go of me! You all disgust me!" Then looking at Siho. "How could you tell me to work here knowing about this place? How could you degrade women like this? You are all sick! I'm leaving. Tell Kei I quit!" She was angry and tried to twist away to the door.

But she is flung on the couch by Donald. "How dare we? she says. Well maybe because it's fun and we can afford too. If you weren't such a prude and loosen up a bit you might even find you like it. Look at your coworker. She's having such a good time." He moves her head to face the two men with Sakura as they grunt and moan. She closes her eyes to get the image from her head only to feel him kissing on her neck and she begins to struggle in earnest. There was no way she was going to be raped. No way! She looked at Siho for help.

He looked torn on what to do. He fucked up. There was no way he would ever have her as his now. She had the exact look of disgust that he reserved for the women he played with. She saw him as filth. He didn't like the look. She would never want to be with him now. This poor girl was looking down on him, as if he was garbage. It wasn't her fault she got mixed up in this, but how dare she look at him that way! How dare she disrespect his crew. He wanted her and there was no other way to have her now, but this. He had never done this before. He never had to. He always thought he had some sense of moral code in the back of his head, but not anymore. He was going to have her. She was tough. She would get over it. He told himself, not wanting to think this might destroy her. She will get over it. Maybe she will even transfer schools so he wouldn't have to look at her and be reminded of what he would never have. So she wouldn't be a target anymore. This was for her own good.

"Come on Siho. She's a fiesty one." said Donald. Trying to hold down the squirming Tsukushi.

"Stop struggling Tsukushi, and it won't hurt as much." Her eyes widen as Siho shrugs and moves towards her...

.

AN: What's gonna happen next? Will Tsukasa make it in time? Find out in the next chapter! Again thank you for reading and don't forget to review, that's one of the things that keeps me writing. Hearing from you whether it is good or bad. See ya next time!


	18. Chapter 18: Batter down the door

Disclaimer: I do not own hana yori dango nor do i own pink floyd's run like hell

A/N: Well I seem to be on a roll in putting these chapters out. I worked pretty hard on this one whenever I had the time. I tend to be pretty bad at the fight scenes, but I promise I tried. lol. And as always don't forget to review! Tell me how I'm doing so far...after all this is my longest story...for now anyway

_Run run run run run run run run Run, YEAH!  
You better make your face up in Your favourite disguise  
With your button down lips and your Roller blind eyes  
With your empty smile  
And your hungry heart  
Feel the bile rising from your guilty past  
With your nerves in tatters when the cockleshell shatters  
And the hammers batter down the door  
You'd better run! _Run like hell by Pink Floyd_  
_

Tsukasa walks in with the rest searching for Tsukushi. He sees her in the corner serving drinks, in a cat mask. He could have picked her out no matter what she was wearing. His heart sinks seeing he in the mask, as he starts his way towards her. Just then, a man starts dragging her by the elbow practically shoving her through the door, as she was shaking her head no. He quickly pushed past the crowd to the door raising his fist towards the host's face.

"Tsukasa no! We need him to..." Before Akira could finish the host was down. "to tell us the room number...Tsukasa we cant just go banging on these doors. There are rich and powerful men behind them wanting to stay discreet. You could get us killed." He sighed as they walked in dragging the host with them, moving him into a closet.

"Just stay quiet, maybe we can hear something." The door was sound proof, but maybe the rooms were not. As the guys tried to keep Tsukasa from banging on the doors.

"I did this to her. I made her do this. It's my fault." He said. His heart sick from thinking of what she had been going through without him to watch over her. "I should have tried harder to get her back. She would never had to sell herself..." A hand clamps over his mouth as they hear a door open.

"Don't touch me! Siho how could you!?" They hear, as Tsukasa starts to see red and struggle. They hold him still.

"Hush we don't know if anyone else is in there or maybe she's leaving." Says Sojiro.

Still, he struggles but slower trying to listen as well as they move closer to the door. They hear Siho. "Why the hell do you have a mask on? I told Kei to keep you away from this! You were never supposed to see this."

That stopped Tsukasa. She didn't know about this place? She didn't become a whore? He snaps out of his thoughts when he hears her yell. "Let go of me! You all disgust me! How could you tell me to work here knowing about this place? How could you degrade women like this? You are all sick! I'm leaving. Tell Kei I quit!"

He smiles glad she still stood up for herself. Glad she was still the fighter and he didnt ruin that. He hears a thump and sounds of her struggling and that was all it took. He went into a rage busting through the door the rest of the F4 behind him. They see Siho hovering over Tsukushi as she kicks, claws and struggles. He had his hands clamped over her mouth and nose all you could hear were her muffled cries as she continued to fight. Then the sound of fabric tearing, as the man in the Donald mask was trying to get between her legs without being impaled by her stillettos. Tsukasa snapped as he pushed his way through seeing Tsukushi's struggles dying down from lack of air. He grabbed Donald by the hair slinging him into the wall, before rearing around and pulling Siho back slugging him in the face. They began to throw punches. As Tsukushi gasped for air dazed. Sakura screamed and grabbed her clothes to hide in the bathroom. Each of the F4 busy with one mask. Giving them the beating they deserved.

Tsukasa and Siho fought on punch after punch. "How could you do this to her?! She didn't deserve this!"

Siho punched him in the head. "Shut up. Like she deserved what you did to her?"

Tsukasa hits him square in the mouth. "No she didn't. I know this, and I was trying to fix things. You are scum taking advantage of her!"

Siho spits out blood, but laughs. "I am scum? You should look at yourself. Picking someone like her! Letting her be a target for the whole school. You invited this. You made this happen to her. You are just as selfish as I am! You are just jealous cause I was going to do what you hadn't"

Tsukasa got in a gut shot. "Like what? You mean rape an innocent girl? I don't have to sink to that level. As for choosing her? Well, how could I not? At one time, she chose me. I want to get that back. What can I say...I love her. Which is why you made a big mistake in touching her at all. You hurt her and now im gonna kick your ass!" He lashes out his leg sending Siho into the wall he slides down unconscious, as Tsukasa wipes the blood off the edge of his mouth.

Then he turns to look at Tsukushi, as she gets off the couch a little wobbly still taking deep breaths. Her eyes were wide, but there were no tears. A sleeve of her dress was torn. She looked so scared. He hated that look on her. He starts moving towards her, but stops as he sees her flinch. He tries to reign in his temper and not kill Siho, he had to focus on her. He had to calm her down or she was going to pass out.

He tried his best to sound soothing and calming. "Tsukushi? It's me...It's over." Her wide eyes darted to him trying to grasp his words. Her breathing slowed and he was relieved. "I won't let them hurt you.You know that. Now I'm gonna come over to you and put my jacket around you. Okay?"

It seemed like an eternity before he saw her finally nod. Her eyes were still wide looking at the men in masks on the floor. "Don't look at them. Look at me Tsukushi. I want to see your eyes on me. Okay?" Again she nodded and he finally reached her. He took a deep breath as he put his jacket around her making sure she was fully covered.

He knew it was bad. That she was in shock. He went to take a step back to look at her and give her a bit of space when her hand darted out tugging his shirt sleeve. He looked at her face to see she had broken into tears. He thought about telling her not to cry, but he knew she needed to. "It's okay Tsukushi...It's okay to cry."

Her shoulders shook and she hugged him, clung to him. He grunted in pain and she tried to draw away but he hugged her to him kissing her head taking in the scent of her. Letting her cry. Feeling as if a knife was tearing into his chest. When she stopped and he could only hear her breathing he asked. "Are you ok?" He felt her nod, then shake her head no. "What's wrong?" His body feeling as if he was turning into ice, afraid she was seriously hurt. When he heard her small voice.

"He was...he was going to let them...he was going to..." She sniffled a bit looking up at him. "Get me out of the place. Please."

"Shhh. We are gonna get out of here." He wiped a few stray tears that remained. "Come on guys. Let's go home."

They start walking out when Kei starts walking in. He had a delighted smile cause he heard Tsukushi had her first clients and he was ready for the sloppy seconds and to see her whimpering curled up in a ball. He never liked the girl. To goody goody and he would like to enjoy corrupting her, but when he walked in and saw the carnage. "What the hell did you do you little bitch?!"

They boys started walking forward, but Tsukushi got to him first uppercutting him. "You sick bastard! How dare you!" She began to punch and kick at him, until Tsukasa pulled her off.

"He's unconscious. Let's go home." He managed a smile. Though his eye was already beginning to swell.

She nodded. Took a deep breath. "Yes. Let's go home."

They stepped over Kei and left the club.

A/N: Please don't forget to review I'll get on the next chapter soon


	19. Chapter 19: We Need Drinks

Disclaimer: I do not own hana yori dango nor do i own 'wishing on another lucky star' by j d souther

AN: i've been working on this chapter for a while it started getting too long so i cut it in half i also cut the song up a bit, but i love this song....a girl sings it in that movie 'permanent record' she is moving...i wish i could find a version of her singing it. anyway enjoy the chapter and **don't forget to review!**

......Life is long  
It is not made to measure  
You will go on  
The same in pain and pleasure  
Wondering how we ever got this far...  
And wishing on another lucky star.....

....The world is cold  
The heart gets torn and tattered  
The one you hold  
It can be dropped and shattered  
Leaning out the window of my car  
And wishing on another lucky star.

The whole ride home was silent. She expected the boys to be pumped up from the fighting, but the car was eeriely quiet. She couldn't bring herself to lift her head up. she was so ashamed. How could she have been so stupid? How could she not have known? How could she have trusted him? Her body trembles as she tries not to whimper. Tsukasa's hand is rubbing circles on her back. The other was still holding her hand. She didn't think either one of them could let go. It was like a life-line they clung to. She didn't know what to say or do. Her body ached from her struggles and she chanced another peek at Tsukasa's black eye. He saved her. He came to her rescue yet again. She didn't know why. How could he think she was worth so much trouble? She hid her face in his chest while he continues to comfort her.

"How could I have been so stupid? How could I have not known what a monster he was?" She couldn't help it the words just came right out of her mouth, along with a few more sobs. Tsukasa just held her tighter murmuring into her hair.

It was Rui that spoke up. "It's what he does. How could you have known? As for the club, well unless told, how would you have known it was different from any other club with a V.I.P. room? This has all just been a lot of unfortunate events piled up. Everyone has a part in it. It is what is _now_ that is important. You came out alive. Tsukasa didn't kill anyone, AND managed to finally admit to everyone he's in love with you. Yeah, we heard you. The thing is can you listen to his explanation? Can you forgive him? For now lets just go home, tend to our wounds, possibly have a few drinks and get this night behind us." With that he closed his eyes and didn't say anything else. While he was talking, she felt Tsukasa tense up then slowly start to relax.

Meanwhile, Sojiro and Akira looked like they were trying not to cry. "Naked dudes...." Akira shudders.

"Drinks. We need lots of drinks" Sojiro adds.

It would have been laughable, but Rui's words were still racing through her head. She looked up at Tsukasa. He seemed to be looking into space. "Domyouji...I.." Only to be cut off quickly.

"Tsukasa...call me Tsukasa....I am sorry for what I said to you that day. I was just worried...the press and then your uncle....then Asai made me think you were some kind of prostitute with the whole uncle and papa thing..." He said, but her laughter drowned him out.

"How on earth! How could you think I was a prostitute? And what do uncles and papas have to do with it?" She looked up at him trying to ignore the bruise.

He just turned away blushing. "There are things that you do not want to know about. Trust me."

"Well, I think I need to know. I mean what you did...I need to know. I need to understand." She saw him tense up. His arms going around her. As if it could protect her from the words he was about to speak.

As he explained on the car ride home. She shuddered and felt sick. Those poor young girls. Then remembering what she said to him and the "lunch money"....It was a simple plot, just a few words and a prop. Asai was a devious bitch. He believed Asai, though. He didn't trust her enough to confide in her.....The press did keep them apart, though. Which made him call like crazy, which made her nearly lose her job, but he has no one but his friends...and her...She would be lonely too...She rubs her temples...It was so much to think about, but in the end he saved her. He was sorry. He was there for her.

"Tsukushi..." he said knocking her out of her thoughts. "There is something else...."

She stopped him putting a hand to his lips. "Not tonight....I have taken in all I can handle....I agree with the rest...we need lots of drinks....LOTS"

With that we pulled in to his driveway, he just nodded. She was still wrapped in his coat. As he picked her up and carried her out the car. "I can walk. Tsukasa I am fine. You can put me down." He didn't look like he had any intention of putting her down. "Tsukasa...?"

"Shh...It has been a long hard road to get here. Do you know how special you are to me? You think I could just put you down so easily?" He looked so serious.

She couldn't help, but blush. She could think of nothing else to say to that. So she let him carry her inside.

"I still have a few things of yours, if you want to change." he said.

Remembering what she was wearing she nodded. "Thank you Do.." She felt him tense. "Tsukasa....thank you." He relaxed and nodded as he carried her to "her" room. He finally let her down.

"I'll call your parents. Feel free to wear anything in that closet. It is all your size." He stopped and looked her over making sure she was okay before leaving the room to call her parents.

AN: what happens now? will tsukushi be able to forgive him? Will Siho leave them alone? What will Asai do next? What will she do when she finds out doumyouji knows her secret? so much to write about. I'll try to get the next chapter out faster. **Please review! Let me know what ya think :) thank you**


	20. Chapter 20: We are Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana yori dango nor do I own "we are broken" by paramore

AN: Hiyas! Thank you for the reviews. I know it has been a long time since I updated. I just didn't think anyone was still interested in my story anymore. That and I kinda lost sight in where I was going with it. I am back on track. Here is the long awaited chapter 20. Grammer might be awful...I am a little rusty. It took me a good while to finish it. I put a lot of thought into it. Hope you like it. Please review. Tell me what ya think.

Also to answer mimi....I have seen both seasons of meteor garden(chinese live action version of hana yori dango....for those who don't know). I have used a couple of quotes from it. One is in this chapter btw. Ya spot it ya get a pie. Mmm pie... Anyway, I loved the first season so much. I have watched it over and over again. Second season was not as good imo....made me angry alot and the ending was....meh....

~Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me

Yeah  
'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole~ we are broken by paramore

After Tsukasa had left, it took her a few moments to move from the spot he left her in. She was in shock. She was hurt, but not damaged beyond repair. Her chest ached and her throat was raw from trying to scream while she was being suffocated. Still, she was alive and whole. Tsukasa saved her. Tsukasa loved her. Or so he says.

_Don't go falling so easy. _

She had been through enough hurt and pain. She still could remember that day he pushed her away. Leaving her. Calling her a whore.

_He saved you_.

He cared for her. He held her and explained himself, while trying to protect her from some of his own words. It felt real. Should she believe it? What if he means it now, but changes his mind again? It was all too much to think about.

For now, all she wanted was a shower to get rid of the disgusting feel of Siho and his buddy's hands. Grabbing her suffocating her, trying to rape her. She shook herself. Telling herself the images would go away once she was clean. She moves to the wardrobe. Trembling hands opening the doors.

She was surprised at the assortment that was there, but a shower overrrode her curiousity. She picked out a pair of light blue pajamas with butterflies, that would cover everything and went into the bathroom to change. Looking in the mirror was the worst mistake she could have made. Tears came to her eyes, as she looked at her torn dress and her ruined make-up. She looked like such a cliche. The 'well she was asking for it' victim. What was worse, when she closed her eyes she would see Siho coming to suffocate her, to try to rape her. Him staring down at her, eyes blank, almost as if he could be doing anything else. She had been so weak against him. She couldn't do anything against them. Her struggles futile. She covered her face with her hands sobbing.

It was her fault. She should have noticed the evil in him. She should have known he was faking by the way his friends acted. She should have asked more questions about The Darkness. Stupid! Stupid! "Stop it!" she looks up at the mirror angry. "Just stop it! There's nothing you can do to change what happened stupid or not!" She began washing her face. "This will not define you. This is nothing, but a stupid mistake that, fortunately, you came out of relatively unscathed. You are stronger than this!" She says firmly into the mirror even as tears slowly make their way down her cheeks. She quickly undresses and gets into the shower cleaning herself thoroughly, the water was close to scalding, and by the time she stepped out her whole body felt raw.

Still, tears fell silently as she quickly put on a pair pajama pants and a long sleeve top. She looked back to the mirror seeing herself. Her face clean, her body covered, her eyes a bit puffy from crying, but she was herself. She was a tough weed. She was gonna get through this. She grabbed some tissue patting at her eyes trying to get them to stop leaking. She took a few deep breaths, resisting the urge to get back in the shower, and walked into the bedroom. Only,Tsukasa was there. "Y-you're not down there with the guys drinking?" She asked a little startled as she fought not to wipe at her eyes.

He shook his head. "No. They are doing just fine without me. Are you okay? I know that's a dumb question...." He paces a little, his hands balled into fists of frustration. "I wish I could erase all this. Go back and do it right. What I did to you. What Siho almost did...." His fists clench and unclench as he struggles with his emotions. "I will never forgive myself for this, and I do not expect you to forgive me, either." He looks up at her. "But, I want to be here for you. I want to comfort you. I want, desparately, for you to love me again. I know I am asking for alot." His face softens as he slowly walks towards her. He knows what she has been through could make her scared of men. He didn't want her scared of anything. Especially him. He watched her shake a little as he came to stand in front of her, but she stood her ground bravely. He hoped that meant she still trusted him. Hoped that meant she wouldn't be afraid of him. He slowly raised his hand touching her cheek. "Let me be there for you. Please."

There was so much she had wanted to say to that. Some responses would have been angry and cruel, but she just couldn't do that. She saw the pain in his eyes. She saw how truly sincere and broken up he was. She missed him so much, but could she do this again? Could she survive it. Closing her eyes, she sees Siho coming at her and she clutches onto Tsukasa. "Tsukasa! Don't let him get me! Don't let him....Don't leave me....Please don't let him!" Her breathing speeds up as she feels she is pulled back into that room. She holds onto Tsukasa for dear life, pathetically begging. Then something odd happened. She started to feel a light tapping on her shoulder, knocking her out of her nightmare. She opens her eyes. Shocked at what she saw. Tsukasa crying silent tears.

"I am so sorry Tsukushi. I am so sorry. I didn't want you to ever be scared....of anything. I should have been there to protect you from the start, but I wasn't. I believed Asai...and even after...I should have tried harder to make you see what he was. Then it wouldn't have happened! I just didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to get you back." He holds onto her, kissing her forehead. "You got thin, so dangerously thin and those circles under your eyes...You were like a zombie. I did that to you...I hurt you so much....I have never been so scared for you and so angry and disgusted with myself for not doing anything sooner. For not trying harder." He takes a deep breath trying to hold himself together. Trying to hold onto the fact that she was safe in his arms right now. "I can understand if you do not want me anymore, but I will always do my best to protect you. I will do all that is within my power to make you feel safe." He takes a shaky breath. Rubbing circles into her back, memorizing the feel of her in case she decides to pull away. "I do not ever want to see fear on your face again. No matter what you choose. No matter what you do or where you go. I will be there for you." He gently puts a hand on either side of her face urging her to look up. As they made eye contact he continued. "Be it the farthest corners of the earth or even hell, I will follow you, always. I will be there for you. Believe me...Please believe me..." He begged. Wanting her to understand how much she meant to him. How much he loved her. His arms going back around her, as tears continue to flow from both their eyes. "I love you so much Tsukushi. Please do not leave me." He held her head to his chest smelling her hair. Doing his best to be comforting. He feels her shake and then the muffled sobs. His heart was being torn out of his chest with every whimper. He rubs soothing circles on her back. His other hand moves to the small of her back as she shifts keeping her close. Her head slowly turns up, their eyes meeting.

Her hand moves to his face, wiping his tears away. She brings him down to her level she kisses him gently. "I believe you. I believe you. I love you too, Tsukasa. I was just so angry and hurt. I didn't give you a chance. But, I never stopped loving you." She does her best to stop crying taking in a shaky breath. "That was what hurt so much, being away from you. Knowing what you had felt about me....I just couldn't stand it." She kisses him again keeping eye contact. "This is not all your fault. If I would have explained my uncle more to you. If I could have told you about the situation I was in, but it hurts to think about the past. I didnt want you to pity me or feel betrayed in what I was keeping from you. I am still not ready to share that part. I am not strong enough. Not yet. I am sorry for that. I know you hate weaknesses and secrets." She was starting to get worked up again, but he was shhing her, telling her everything will be okay, that he could wait. After a moment, she continued. "I just want you to stay with me always. I want to fight with you. Make up with you. I want to feel you holding me. I want to be there for you too. You don't have to be macho around me all the time. Just be you. We can figure the rest out later." She takes another shuddering breath. "But, Tsukasa, for tonight just hold me. I'm afraid to go to sleep. When I close my eyes, he is there. I don't feel safe tonight alone. I am tired of being alone." With that, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. Taking in his scent, wrapping it around her like a barrier from all that would harm her. Tomorrow, she would be brave. Tomorrow, she would put herself back together, but tonight she was going to allow herself to be vulnerable and trust in Tsukasa.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It was so much more than he deserved and he knew it. Her gentle kisses, slowly healing him and his torment. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed, laying her down gently and looking at her. She reaches for him taking his hand and he slowly gets into the bed. She cuddles up to him and he cherishes this time to hold her. To protect her. To keep her safe. It was a rare thing. His woman could take care of herself. She was strong, but had too good a heart. Too many would try to take advantage of that. He tries not to growl._ It wasn't going to happen_. He let go once. There was no way in hell, he was going to screw up this second chance. She was his. His heart. His one weakness. He kissed her forehead. She fought so hard to stay awake, but the whole evening seemed to take too much out of her. He watched as her whole body relaxed, and sleep took her. "Sleep well. I am here. No one can hurt you." He would reassure her when she seemed to be distressed.

He watched over her all night. Thinking about how to keep her with him always. So that, everyone else would know she was his, and that they had better not mess with her. He didn't want another incident with Asai. He didn't want another Siho coming after her. He went cold thinking about that boy. He had to figure out a way to make him pay and get rid of him. Make sure he never gets near Tsukushi again. So much to plan and do. So much trouble over one girl. Who would have ever thought? It didn't surprise him as much as it should have. Deep down, he knew the girl that could keep up with him and dish it back would be trouble. Or possibly, just like him, or worse, his mother. Maybe, that is why he never went looking. Maybe, that is why he never shut his mother up over talks of arranged marriages. That is when it hit him.

"Marriage..." he said it out loud testing out the word. It was perfect. Tsukushi would be his and only his. He could take care of her, and she couldn't say no, because he was her husband. But, would she say yes? Of course she would. He feels her stir and whimper. He shushes her and whispers comforting words till she calmed. Maybe, it would be better to take care of a few other things, before proposing. Give her some time to recover from this. Make sure she was safe and healed and back to herself. He wanted it so badly, though. His mother is going to kill him. Him marrying a poor girl. Father would understand. His thoughts start to scatter in all directions as he falls asleep.

AN: What on earth will tomorrow bring? Marriage? Evil mothers? So much to think about. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.


	21. Chapter 21: Planning Ahead

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango nor do I own the song Hairline Fracture by Rise Against

AN: I know I know it has been a while...but I wasn't quite sure where I was going with them...there are so many pathways it's hard to stay the course, but I think this was worth the wait. I am getting excited as to how things are turning out. I keep thinking about what's gonna happen next. What a long hard road they have faced. How many more road blocks are they gonna have to conquer. However you probably knew it wasn't gonna just be happily ever after just yet. I am thinking there are quite a few chapter left to be written. Enjoy this chapter. Please don't forget to review. The reviews keep my muse well fed. Thanks a bunch for reading my story so far and sticking with me over the years.

_~A sinking ship, an awkward kiss  
A chance to set things straight  
The kind of hurt that burns and burns  
Like fires we can't contain_

We hole up in a shelter made of bones and ice and there we'll wait  
So start again with steady hands  
This time nothing gets in our way  
But as we peer a little closer what do we see ?

A crack in the surface  
A flaw in the plan  
(Plans we made together, almost buried in the sand)  
A cadence imperfect  
Like a building condemned  
(Can we indemnify ourselves if we don't face what we're against)~-hairline fracture by rise against

Tsukasa woke up due to the annoying rays of sun pouring in through his window. He growled moving his head into the pillow, his body shifting slightly. He was trying to go back to sleep when he felt Tsukushi move closer to him burying her head into his chest to block out the sun, as well. Turning his head to look down at her, his breath caught. She was beautiful. He didn't know how she would react when she woke up, so he decided to enjoy this closeness while he could. Stroking her hair softly, and loving the feeling of their legs tangled together. She had one arm around him and one hand clutching his shirt to her chest. She looked so relaxed. For once, there was no arguing. No judgment. Just a man holding his sleeping woman. He had tossed around the idea of marriage last night. He wasn't a hundred percent sure then, but at this moment he could envision having many mornings like this. Now how to convince her?

He knew he had to get a few other things sorted out first. Siho and Asai and shutting down Masquerades. Making sure she was alright. She was so fragile last night. She was, for once, what he had wished her to be. A damsel in distress and he was the hero coming to rescue her at the right moment. He was a damned fool to want such a thing, when so much could go wrong. He shook his head. The look of fear on her face would haunt him forever.

He stroked her cheek gently. This was the real world. She needed to be strong and so she was. Why had he wanted to change that? _She was just too much of a challenge. So damned stubborn. She would never give in._ He shook his head, as he hugged her closer. He would let her be strong, but by his side. Equals. He felt a little shock run through him. Who would have thought he would ever be saying that about a poor girl? _She is my equal. In all ways that count. She is worth the challenge. May she always be strong._ Thoughts of his mother entered his brain and he shivered. _She is strong enough. I know it. My mother will just have to understand it's either disown me or have her as a daughter-in-law. _Knowing he was thinking too far ahead he pushed those thoughts aside. He knew he needed to get up and start working on a plan. He frowns as he reluctantly slides away from Tsukushi. He slowly gets up, running a hand through her hair. He takes one last look at her, before going to get ready. _There is much to do. I must protect what's mine. _He leaves the bedroom plans already forming as he goes to wake up the rest of the F4.

Tsukushi woke up stretching and yawning. She winced, feeling little aches and pains from last night's struggles. She hugged the nearest pillow to her face. She smelled Tsukasa's scent and cuddled up to it before opening her eyes. The bed felt awfully empty. "Tsukasa?" Shaking off sleep, she slowly lifted her head to look around. He wasn't in the room. _He must have gone to freshen up, like you should do while you have the privacy._ She took one long last inhale of his pillow and it brought a small smile to her lips. She got up ignoring her aches and went to the wardrobe. She normally would have protested and worn her clothes, but she did not want to think about the outfit she came here with. _Just this once won't hurt. Plus, it would make him smile. Show him that everything was okay with them. _She donned on a violet dress that stopped just above her ankle. It hugged her top but flared out a little at the waist. It had a light pattern of flowers on it with a little green for the leaves. It needed to be tied in the back, but still no Tsukasa. She found matching heels. She brushed her hair and teeth. **Still, **no Tsukasa barging through the door. _Maybe his friends intercepted him? _She held the ribbons to her dress and peeked out the door. _Where is he? There is so much I need to ask and tell him. _

She was in deep thought when a very pregnant Midori waddled by. Tsukushi did a double take. "Midori? Oh my! Look at you!" They hug. "I've missed you so much! How are things going? You shouldn't be here working. You are not lifting anything heavy are you?" Tsukushi bombards her with questions.

Midori laughs. "No, Miss. Just dusting and wiping every now and then. The young master has been firm on that. I'm not even to bend over. He's been such a dear." Midori's smile turns into a frown. "He was so lost while you were gone, though." Midori felt like she made her point, because soon after she was no longer frowning. "I am so glad you two have made up. He's-oh oh my! Strong kick." She rubs her belly. "I swear, this kid is gonna be a soccer player." She laughs again.

Tsukushi was so curious. "May I?" Midori nods guiding her hand. It was not long before she felt a slight push against her hand. Tsukushi's jaw dropped in awe. "Amazing! It doesn't hurt does it?"

Midori smiled shrugging. "Sometimes. Come let's get that ribbon tied and go sit down and have a chat until the young master gets back."

Tsukushi was confused. "You mean he left?"

Midori nods. "Rather early with the others. They had some things to take care of they said. They all looked pretty serious, but told me to entertain you. Come on you gotta be hungry?"

She was, but she was worried about Tsukasa and what he was up too. How dare he leave her behind! And using Midori! He knew she wouldn't stomp off and upset a pregnant lady! Trying not to look upset in front of Midori. She lets her lead her to the dining room, where they had sandwiches and caught up. They were soon laughing and speaking animatedly about Tsukasa and the baby. Until a loud crash from downstairs startles them...

They just pulled into Asai's driveway and stepped out. Tsukasa had filled them in on his plans as they were driving there. They were all in agreement. He rang her doorbell with the rest of the F4 behind him. Looking very dashing in their suits and designer sunglasses. (Tsukasa's idea as well.)

She came out so happy. "Domyouiji what brings you here, with the rest of the F4?"

He was disgusted by the sight of her. Still, he had to get her into the limo. "Taking you out. Like I should have a while ago. Consider it a thank you, for showing me the real Tsukushi. Let's go."

He led her to the limo, once in, they held her down tied her up and gagged her. After her struggles die down, he begins. He takes off his shades and looks her in the eyes. "Asai, you are done messing with my affairs. I have had enough from you. You will leave Tsukushi and I alone. You got it?" He cracks his knuckles. She looked at him angry and stubborn. Apparently, she didn't get it. Yet. He got down eye to eye with her. "I would like nothing more than to beat you, like you had Nobu beat Tsukushi." Her eyes widened in fear at that. "However, the thought of touching you makes me want to vomit." He let those words sink in. "You will never talk to or even look at Tsukushi again. If I even get wind of a plot involving you, I will hire some men to hurt you in every way you that you have hurt her. Do you understand me?" His voice was ice cold. She gulped and nodded. He sat up and straightened his tie. "Good. It might be better if you just leave the school altogether, but I will leave that up to you." He nodded to the boys who untied her and let her leave the limo.

"To Siho's." While driving he sat back his jaw had a tic from letting off Asai so lightly. It was not his usual style. However, he was no longer a boy. He had to be a man. For Tsukushi. He was going to give Siho an option, as well. He was hoping he wouldn't take it. He didn't deserve to be able to walk away, but if he agreed to leave the country, Tsukasa would let him. If he didn't, Tsukasa would make sure he wouldn't hurt Tsukushi ever again. Putting Siho in a wheelchair, definitely appealed to him.

He grabbed his cell dialed a number putting it on video phone. A man's face appeared that screamed hired ex-military. "Where are we on that situation with Masquerades?"

The man grinned before shifting the phone to show the building burning to the ground. "Faulty wiring. What a shame. They really should have gotten that fixed a while ago." The man said.

Tsukasa watched the flames until the man's face came back into view. "Good job. The money is being wired into your account as we speak." He hung up.

They were at Siho's. He stepped out of the limo slipping on his designer shades. They all walked to the door. Ringing the bell.

Only to have a butler answer. "Yes?"

Tsukasa tried make his voice sound friendly. "Is Siho in? I am a friend of his. Tsukasa Domyouiji."

The butler looked at him odd. "That is strange. He left an hour ago with the rest of his friends, to go visit you."

Tsukasa felt his blood run cold as he mumbled something to the butler and turned toward the limo. The F4 exchanged glances of worry. They were thirty minutes away from his home and Siho had an hour head start. "Home! Step on it!" He growled. "Tsukushi be safe.." He said a silent prayer that everything would be alright, when he got there.

AN: dun dun dun! what's gonna happen? What is Siho and his crew up too at Tsukasa's? and is Tsukushi really safe? What's gonna happen? I am so anxious to write the next chapter...I'll try not to take too long...Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!


	22. Chapter 22: Emergency

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango. Nor do I own the song "Emergency" by Paramore

AN: Well I got a new power supply so hopefully the old computer won't crap out on me again. I had written a while ago, but had wanted to proof read it a bit and well, my computer decided to not let me. Sorry it's late. Hope you like it. I could have probably tweaked it a bit, but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer.

_I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency  
If you thought I'd breathe then you were wrong  
Because I won't stop holding on_

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?  
If you thought I'd breathe then you were wrong  
Because I won't stop holding on

This is an emergency  
So are you listening?  
And I can't pretend that I don't see this  
It's really not your fault

And no one cares to talk about it  
To talk about it  
Cause' I've seen love die way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive  
Alive... Emergency by Paramore

Tsukushi and Midori were both startled by a crash from downstairs. Then, they heard a yell. "Domyouiji get down here so we can break your face instead of vases and of course your help."

Tsukushi instantly recognized it as Kei's and knew Siho and the rest of his crew would be with him. There were many shouts and scuffles between the thugs and the servants.

She looked at Midori, who looked so very frightened. "Midori, you have to calm down. Stay calm, for the baby." She waited, until Midori took a deep breath and nodded. "Good. Now I want you to listen to me. I am going to go leave the room. I want you to lock it behind me. Hide somewhere just in case, but stay calm. They won't hurt you. It's me and Tsukasa, that they want."

"Miss?" Midori looked distressed.

Trying to calm her. "I am not going to go down there and surrendering. I am going to distract them long enough for Tsukasa and the rest to get here. I will try to keep them from destroying the house and hurting people. So keep the door locked, stay hidden and stay calm. Everything is going to be okay." Tsukushi looked away from her taking in a calming breath of her own. Slowly, she stood and left the room hearing it lock behind her.

She steps out to the balcony, seeing the whole gang. She hits her elbow on a flower pot and looks at it, a plan forming. She grabs the pot and waits for one of Siho's crew to get into range. It didn't take long. She let the pot go. Nailing a boy. He went down and everything went still as they all gazed up at her. She fights to keep her expression bored, though her heart is pounding. "I believe that is enough. You need to leave. Now. Unless you want to explain to the police why you were roughing up the innocent help and vandalizing a house?" She waited for what she said to sink in.

One boy stopped, typed on his phone, waited for a chime, then smiled. "She's lying. Nothing was called in."

Tsukushi cursed under her breath. Of course they would have ties to the police, since they spent most of their time breaking the law. She saw Siho gazing up at her. She shivered.

"Tsukushi. Honey, tell us where Domyouiji and the rest of the F4 are. If we have them, we might overlook you." He said. Meaning, if we are beating them up, we will be too busy to rape you. Siho was giving her an out, but by the looks on his crew's faces it was highly unlikely.

She shrugged as if still bored. "He went to pay you a visit. I bet he was too honorable to rough up your help, though." She fought a cringe looking down at a few of the beaten up servants. "Let them go. He's not here and what you have done is for nothing. Go back to your house and deal with them there." She made shooing motions with her hands as if he were a troublesome pest.

It was Siho's turn to make a phone call. He spoke fast and hushed and when he hung up, he looked at Tsukushi, grinning. "Well, well. Looks like the F4 left you all alone. How foolish of them. Now what to do? Just pack up and go home?" He looked up at Tsukushi. "Of course we will be taking you with us. I think you will make wonderful bait. Go get her boys. Remember, not too rough. She's our bait." He laughed as he watched her eyes go wide. He waved bye-bye at her, as his crew started to make the stairs.

Tsukushi was angry, but she wasn't a fool. She turn and ran. She needed a defendable place. Preferably, with weapons to hold them off long enough for Tsukasa to get here. Or the cops, if they ever get called. She made sure they saw her run away from where Midori was. Running into the art room, and barricading the door the best she could. She grabbed the slender knives she used to sharpen her pencils. Looking around for something, anything else. She started to arrange the canvases making a maze. That was when she heard the banging, but she had a plan of her own. "Come on Tsukasa..." She whispered.

Tsukasa had tried calling Tsukushi only to get a frightened Midori on the other line. Apparently, Tsukushi was distracting Siho and his gang. He barked at Midori to stay put and stay calm. He was on his way. He gritted his teeth as he hung up on her.

Would he make it on time? He glanced back down at his phone. He knew who to call to ensure Tsukushi's safety. However, calling this person would alert his mother. There was only one more option. He dialed the number that showed up often on Tsukushi's cell phone bill.

Siho answered. "Hello?"

His jaw clenched. "Get out of my house you fucking bastard!"

There was a shocked silence before Siho responded. "Oh, we will leave. Just going to take something with us."

There was banging in the background. Along with other voices. "Bitch, if we have to break down this door you are gonna be sorry!" "Come out now and we will go easy on ya."

Tsukasa let out a breath of relief. They didn't have her yet. Good. Speaking casually. "I'm almost home. If you are still there, I will put you in a wheelchair. You harm her, I will remove limbs. Limbs you will dearly miss. Take my warning. Leave now. Not just my house, but Japan. Go back to Korea, and I will let you, despite what has past. That is my offer to you. If I were you I would take it..." Then his voice turns icy cold. "...because if you refuse, if you hurt her... there will be no place far enough that you could go that I won't find you. I will make you suffer for the rest of your worthless life. Slowly, painfully...you will beg for death...Do you understand me?"

There was more banging in the background and then a crash. He could still hear Siho's nervous breaths. He was obviously trying to decide if this was worth it. "I understand and will consider your offer once I have a word with Tsukushi..."

After that the phone went silent. Tsukasa cursed. "Get us the fuck there now!"

Siho was destroying the art room. _I am not going back to live with mother._ All the canvases were being broken and tossed aside. Finally, they get to the outer wall and the window. It was open and the breeze was blowing in. Siho roared in rage, as he and the rest of his men looked outside trying to find her. "She couldn't have gotten far. That drop had to hurt." One of them said. "Yeah, let's get out there."

He lets out a defeated sigh. Letting the room go quiet. Hoping to hear her, or find some clue she was still in the room. No luck. Finally, he speaks. "No, it's over. They are almost home. We are leaving. Without her, we have no control over the situation. They would tear us apart." There was a silence as his men thought over his words. Then, murmurs of defeated agreement, as they all trudged out.

All except Kei. "No! No fucking way are we leaving! We are going to kill them all! I just got news. They burned my fucking club to the ground."

Siho looked at him. The cause of all this mess. "Fine, stay. Get your ass killed. This is all your fault anyway. I am leaving." Siho turned on his heel and strode out.

Kei let out a maddened roar. Smashing more of the room up. After some time, he stops seeing only himself he leaves the room.

Meanwhile, Tsukushi, had been holding her breath while peeking out a trunk. It had held supplies, but she had tossed them all out and the room was in such disarray that no one noticed. She rolled her eyes, like she would really jump out a window. Not with her luck. She had wanted to get out immediately, but she had seen too many horror films and knew better than that. Sure enough, one of the boys poked his head back in. Tsukushi, nearly gave herself away, she was so startled. Somehow, she managed to remain still with a hand over her mouth to keep from giving her position away.

The boy, scanned the room quickly. "No, there is no place for a hidden room in here. She's gone. Let's go."

Five minutes later she heard the cars driving off. Still, if Kei decided to stay behind. She stayed in her trunk and waited.

Pulling into the drive, Tsukasa bolted out the car and into the house leaving the others to catch up. He went to the first servant he saw, grabbing him. "Where's Tsukushi?"

The man was a little roughened up and was still trying to clean. He looked terrified.

Tsukasa let go of the man and took a deep breath. "It's alright, you can stop cleaning and take the rest of the day off. I just need you to answer my question. Where is Tsukushi?"

The man looked up at him, as if reality were coming back. "She got them to stop hurting us. She ran somewhere upstairs. They looked for her. They left about a minute ago. Without her." The man was trembling but Tsukasa could not stay and calm him.

He turned to the rest of the F4. "Take care of the servants." Then, he bounded up the stairs.

Searching rooms. She was not in the bedroom, but then he saw the busted in doors of the art room. He stepped in, looking around. Nearly everything was destroyed. He noticed a breeze from the window. Dread filled his stomach. _Please do not let Tsukushi be, lying broken on the ground. _He slowly trudged to the window taking a deep breath before looking down. There was nothing. He let out a breath. "Tsukushi..." That's when he heard a creaking. He turned to see Tsukushi stepping out of the trunk.

She put her hands on her hips. "Do you really think I would have jumped? Idio-ahh" She was swept up by Tsukasa and kissed. Which she returned just as desperately. Coming up for air she asks. "What took you so long?"

He just kissed her and held her close. "I got here as quick as I could." He set her down and looked her over. "You are not hurt are you?" He could not stop touching her.

She shook her head. "No, they did not even find me. I hurt one of them real good with one of your potted plants. I broke it, hope you don't mind." She managed a small smile. "Boy, do we manage to get into some messes. Your temper and my stupidity. We make a great pair together, though. I guess we cancel out those faults. How did we ever survive apart?" She laughed at that.

She heard him chuckle as he hugged her. That was when she saw Kei. She quickly pushed Tsukasa out of the way, just as Kei swung. She got clipped in the arm by a...candlestick? _Really? Someone had obviously played Clue._ Was what she thought, as the force of the blow knocked her over the trunk. She did a quick mental assessment of her body. Definitely hurting in some places, her arm was numb. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

Kei was a madman as he loomed over Tsukushi. "This is all your fault, bitch! He took away what was important to me. Now, I am gonna do the same." He brought the candlestick up above his head. He started to swing down, only to be jerked backwards.

"Oh, I don't think so. You see, she is beyond important to me. She is my life. You cannot compare her to a shitty building, wherein girls are made to do despicable things. You are scum not meant to look at her, much less, touch her" He pointed at Tsukushi who was holding her arm. Her mouth opening and closing, trying to find words. He looked back to Kei. "You should have known your place. Allow me to teach you." That being said, he began to wail on him.

It wasn't until Kei started to scream, that Tsukushi came to her senses. She was stunned at how much she meant to Tsukasa. Though, a part of her had to have already known. "Tsukasa...that's enough. Tsukasa!" She stood up, knowing she had to do something. His money would only go so far. She doubted it would keep him out of jail for murder.

She rushed over to him. "Tsukasa, you have to stop! Stop now!" She touched his back. "Please stop."

He started to slow. His voice was cold, between panting breaths. "He was going to kill you. He doesn't deserve to live."

Tsukushi, hand still on Tsukasa paused for a moment. Trying to find the right words. "I know that but, if you kill him we will lose each other. You will be in jail." She pushed away her pride as she continued. "I will be left alone, with no one to tell me what stupid choices I am making. Or help me, when I get myself into trouble. No one to be there for me. When I am hurt, scared or lonely. The only person I want to do those things...The only person I want to love me will be gone." She hadn't meant to say that much. She was not sure where it came from. She knew it was true, though.

Tsukasa was shocked to hear those words. Everything he ever wanted to hear from her. He dropped Kei's unconscious body. He turned to gather her in his arms, careful of her arm, and kissed her.

He plundered her mouth leaving her breathless. "I will never leave you. I will always be there for you." With that, he kissed her again.

The sound of a throat clearing, interrupted them. He growled as he broke the kiss turning to see who dared to intrude on this moment.

It was the rest of the F4. They looked shocked and...frightened? "Tsukasa...we have a big problem."

AN: oh noes! What's going on? Will things really be easier between the two now that they have poured out their feelings? Is Siho really gone? Is Kei dead? What could frighten the F4? Find out in the next chapter! Thank you for reading this chapter! Please don't forget to review!


	23. Chapter 23:Obviously Oblivious

disclaimer: I do not own hana yori dango nor do i own the song here with me by plumb

AN: I would like to thank Svetlana2381 for lighting a fire under me and getting me to do another chapter. Life has been crazy. It was nice to do something that brings such peace to my brain lol. I have been working on this all week with whatever spare time i have had. I didn't have much time for proofreading so sorry for any grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy the chapter and **please don't forget to review.**

**chapter 23: Obviously Oblivious**

Tsukasa looked back to Tsukushi cursing in his mind. _Dammit! Something always has to ruin our moments!_ He said out loud. "What is it?"

Rui answered in a voice that only a hint of emotion could be detected. Which tells you how frightened he was, as well. "Midori's water broke."

Tsukushi and Tsukasa yelled at the same time. "What?"

Akira was talking quietly on the phone put a hand to his ear to block their noise out. "No, not quite five minutes, but getting there." Was all they heard from him as they left the art room.

Tsukushi went running towards the room where Midori was to find Mai and Minako there. "Is she alright? None of those thugs hurt her, huh?"

Mai shook her head. "No dear, but the commotion might have sped up natures work. She will be fine. We just need to get her to the hospital to have the baby." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at her calm words.

Shockingly, Akira came and picked Midori up. "It's ok MiMi. Let's get you to the hospital. I just got off the phone with your doctor. He will be waiting for us there." He moved past everyone like they weren't even there.

Everyone had their mouths wide open. Sojiro mouthed 'MiMi?' All followed him, wondering how he even knew who her doctor was. They piled into the limo, telling the driver to step on it. Akira held her tenderly. Stroking her hair, and letting her squeeze his hand whenever she had a contraction. The maids looked just as shocked as everyone else.

Tsukushi wondered when this happened. She felt a little guilty about being so oblivious to their obvious relationship. How on earth did they get together? Mai whispered to her. "We wondered why he kept coming over when the young master was refusing visitors. Midori always saw to him. I can't believe we didn't piece it together. Still, who would have guessed a maid and a young master?

Tsukasa shifted and it moved Tsukushi's bad arm and all of a sudden the numbness wore off. She hissed in a breath, as pain like burning fire spread up her arm. Tsukasa looked from Midori and Akira to her. "Are you alright?"

Tsukushi gritted her teeth took in a deep breath. The pain went back down to something more manageable. "I'm fine. Let's just be there for Midori. My arm hurts a little, but it's nothing I can't manage until after we know everything is ok."

Tsukasa wanted to argue, but she had that look on her face.

They got to the hospital in record time.

Akira took Midori up to labor and delivery with the maids, while the rest of the F4 forced Tsukushi to get her armed looked at.

"It's nothing. I want to be there for Midori!" She wailed, but no one would hear it. Secretly, she thought the guys were terrified to go up to labor and delivery. It wasn't long until, she was in a room with a doctor and Tsukasa blocking the door from the inside and the rest of the other two blocking the outside.

The doctor took a look at her and frowned. "It's dislocated. Now how did you say this happened?"

She rolled her eyes. "I was attacked. The guy clipped me with a candlestick. Yes, I did say a candlestick. And I fell over a trunk. Tsukasa saved me. The guy should be in your ER or ICU or something. Now can you hurry up and fix me? I have a friend in labor and I kinda want to be there!" Later, she would feel guilty about yelling at the man. Right now she was in pain and had other places to be.

"Young man. I need you to hold her. Like this." He positioned him in front of Tsukushi hugging her with her good arm pinned. "Now hold her tight. She might bite you, cause this is going to hurt like hell." They were both about to ask What? When the doctor quickly popped her arm back in its socket.

Tsukushi let out a quick scream holding onto Tsukasa. He held her making soothing noise and comments. The pain was gone quickly replaced with a dull throbbing soreness. "I-I'm okay. You can let go now."

Tsukasa stepped back quickly looking away, as he blinked tears out of his eyes. This was his fault. He shouldn't have left her home alone. He hoped Siho and his friends had left town cause he had murder in mind.

The doctor put her arm in a sling and gave her some pain pills and sent them on their way. The men were a quiet anxious energy, that she just didn't understand as they rode in the elevator. "Why are you guys so scared. Sojiro answered. "We knew we would be here someday, just not like this. The press is going to get wind of this and Akira is risking being disowned. People will say it is his and that might be all that is needed for his parents to snap."

Tsukushi opened her mouth, but couldn't think of anything to say besides. "Oh." She never thought of it like that. Poor people do not tend to think like that, but rich people when it comes to illegitimate babies is a whole different story. What was Akira going to do?

Once they finally got up to the maternity ward, they found the maids and Akira standing outside the room. Akira was shifting nervously, but he was taking the gentle pats and words from the maids kindly.

Minako timidly told him. "Ice chips. It will be the only thing they will allow her to have while she's in labor. You should go get some. I know she will want you with her. Trust me it will help her."

Akira nodded and set off.

Tsukushi and Tsukasa looked at each other. Tsukasa knew what she wanted even though he was reluctant to leave her. "I'll go talk to him." Then he left her with the maids.

Quickly catching up with Akira. He was unsure what to say. "So...You and Midori huh?"

Akira chuckled at his friend. "Yeah...You know how I like mature women." He shook his head and began his story. "One day a couple of months ago, you didn't want to see anybody. I was sneaking around back to try and talk some sense into you. When I saw her." He smiled. "She was near tears and hugging her stomach. I was worried she might be in labor or something. I went up to her and asked if she was okay. She threw herself into my arms sobbing, about how there was no one to go with her to the doctors and to the classes and what not. How alone she felt. I just couldn't stop myself from volunteering. I was uncomfortable, and at first, it was just out of curiosity and gentlemanly duty. Still, the more time I spent with her..."

He trailed off as he grabbed a cup and filled it with ice chips. "I couldn't help myself. She's an amazing woman doing this all by herself. Refusing to go back to her parents. I admired her. I was amazed by the experience. Have you ever felt a baby kick?" They walked back more slowly and Akira was gazing into a past memory. "When it first happened. We were in the middle of walking through your gardens. She stopped mid word and bent over so suddenly. I just about wet myself thinking she had gone into labor too soon. I was shaking with fright. I went to touch her arm and ask if she was alright when she grabbed my hand and put it on her stomach. 'Can you feel that?' she said. And just as she said it, I felt a little bump. It was the most amazing experience. We only got closer after that." His smile slowly faded to a frown. "I know we are in an impossible situation, much like you and Tsukushi. Maybe even more so. Still..." He looked determined. "I am going to be there for her. Just like you are there for Tsukushi."

They reached the door just as they were wheeling Midori out to the delivery room. "Akira?" She called and he was by her side. He was holding her hand and they both went to the room.

Tsukasa was shocked at what he friend was willing to risk. He sighed and looked at Tsukushi. Akira's words got to him. Sooner or later his mother would find out. _Impossible situation._ He got the same look of determination as Akira. There was no such thing as an impossible situation. Either his mother saw it his way, or he would be disowned. He would give up everything for her. However, he still planned to postpone that meeting for as long as he could. He wrapped an arm around Tsukushi's waist to get her to stop pacing, then he bent down and kissed her. She kissed him back and laid her head on his shoulders. Now he just had to think of how, where and when he was going to propose to her.

They walked down to the viewing room with the rest of the F4. Looking at all the little babies in their little carts. "Hard to believe anyone of you guys were ever that small." She laughed as she put a hand on the glass. "I have always been focused on school and working towards a career. I have never stopped to think if I wanted a family or not." She paused looking over the newborns. "I think I do." She squeezed Tsukasa's hand, looking up at him. "What about you?"

Tsukasa looked at the babies just born into the world. Fragile and helpless. Whiny and needy. Unable to just say what they want. He normally found children annoying. It was a little overwhelming. He had enough trouble watching over Tsukushi. He had never really thought about being a dad. On the other hand, to have a being that was a part of both him and her. "Yes. I want that." He squeezed her hand. Someone to teach and take care of. To follow him around. To be a true family and not just someone who has kids to take over the business. To just drop them off with nannies and jet set across the globe. Tsukushi would never allow it and neither would he. He was not his parents.

The maids came and told them they were about to go back to the private room so they all went. They arrived just before Midori and Akira. He looked so proud and excited. "Guys, say hello to Kazuya Akira Tanaka."

The baby boy was waving its arms and legs about. Midori looked tired but happy. "Would any of you like to hold him? You have to scrub up first."

Tsukushi was already at the sink washing all the way up to her elbows. While the rest of the boys got in line due to Akira's 'you better want to hold him look.' Tsukushi held out her arms and carefully brought the newborn to her chest. "Aww, Midori he is beautiful. So perfect." She cooed at the baby for a minute or two before passing him to Tsukasa.

He seemed terrified at first, but slowly he started to smile. Watching him with the child made her heart ache with want. She loved him. He loved her. She knew she was being rash, but when they next had some alone time she was going to show him how much.

She laughed as Sojiro started whining for his turn and Tsukasa scowled at him. He eventually gave up the child. Rui was last and everyone thought it was odd to see him smile and coo like the rest of them. Then it was back to Akira who looked like a proud papa, with Midori smiling up at him.

They all laughed and talked until visiting hours were over. Akira stayed behind while the rest of them piled into the car and began the drive home.

Tsukushi was trying to stamp down her conscience which was telling her to wait till marriage. Who was she kidding? They would never marry. His parents would never let him marry her, and she wouldn't let him sacrifice his birth right. Nor would she sacrifice her own freedom as Tsukushi. They could love each other and make love, though. Akira and Midori didn't look like they had any regrets. She pushed aside the thought that she was just settling. They loved each other. For once, she wasn't going to think too far ahead. Damn the consequences. She wanted him. She was blushing laying her head on Tsukasa's shoulder. If he thought she was tired he would make them all go home and they could...discuss their feelings. It was hard to believe so much had happened today. More was yet to come.

~In my head i have dreams  
I have visions of many thing  
Questions longings in my mind

Pictures fill my head  
I feel so trapped instead but  
Trapped doesn't seem so bad  
'cause you are here~ Here with me by Plumb

AN: Thanks for reading this chapter. It was fun to write it. Hope you liked it. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think.


	24. Chapter 24:Girls Be Ambitious

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango nor do I own the song Girls Be Ambitious by Miyavi

AN: I watched Meteor Garden(chinese version of hana yori dango for those that don't know) a while back, but I recently watched the Korean version of Boys over Flowers and I hate to say it but it's so much better It was so amazingly good. I couldn't believe they put it on Netflix I was so excited. I recommend watching it. So, now the only live action hana yori dango I haven't seen is the Japanese version, go figure. So, if anyone knows where I can get my hands on it drop me a message. Anyway, I think I wrote a nice crowd pleaser. I know a lot of you have been waiting on this. Sorry for being slow. I meant to get this out last Sunday, but my comp had an unfortunate incident with lightning. Please don't forget to review :)

_So it seems that I can't give you a kiss goodnight,  
Sorry, therefore I'll sing.  
So, how's that for "fair play"? (cries)  
Then, what about "flattery"? (fumes)  
What I said is pretty stupid, right? (laughs)_

If you give me a chance, apologize and I say [Girls, be ambitious.]

A lonely night  
Loneliness from wanting to cry, when you can't run away, from anxiety when you don't understand,  
Will probably come to you, I'm afraid. Girls Be Ambitious by Miyavi(translated)

As predicted. Everyone was gone, shortly after their arrival. It was just the two of them upstairs in his room. She bit her lip not sure how to start. So, she hugged him close. "I need you Tsukasa." She kissed his neck. She wanted him to be her first. She knew the chances of them having a future together were slim, but she could take away with her some great memories. She was trying to accept the loss of him already, so it wouldn't hurt later on.

"I'm right here. I will always be right here." He hugged her tightly kissing her temple.

She tried not to cry. No. This was going to be a happy moment. She kissed his cheek. Then his lips. She timidly ran her tongue along his bottom lip begging for entrance. It wasn't long before he started kissing her in earnest. Laying her back on the bed. She started to undo the buttons on his shirt. Not letting go of his mouth. She gently nudged his hand to get him to start undressing her. She felt him sliding the strap of her dress down her shoulders. Then the other. She shivered as she unbuttoned his last button and was finally able to put her hands on his bare chest. She explored his warm skin. Her fingertips lightly touching his nipples feeling him tense before she caressed the hard ridges of his abs. Her fingers touching the edge of his pants. She wanted to touch and see all of him. Wanted the image of him burned into her brain. Yet, he was going so slow. With their record someone was going to interrupt in the near future. She needed this now. She started to undo his pants. She had to know him before they were pulled apart again. "Need you now."

Tsukasa could barely believe what was happening. She wanted him. She wanted him to make love to her and she felt and tasted so good. He pushed her dress down to her waist touching the softest most perfect set of breasts. He had to see. Had to taste. He kissed down her throat to her peaks. He was in heaven. His greedy mouth sucking in a nipple rolling around with his tongue. He felt her arch and moan. Her hands flew to his hair, holding him there. He felt himself throbbing for her. His brain fogged with lust. His other hand pulled up her dress caressing her thighs. He felt the wet cotton of her panties. He stroked her through them. She let out another delightful moan. His mouth moved to her other breast. He heard her gasp. "Tsukasa. Need you now. Hurry." This should have sent him over the edge. But her pleas had a way too desperate ring to them. He continued stroking her trying to push the thought from his mind. He ground himself into the bed in rhythm with his strokes.

Tsukushi was on fire. Her whole body was aching with need. Who knew it would ever feel this good. His mouth. His hands. One of her hands was tangled in his unruly hair, holding him close not wanting him to stop. The other was clutching the bedsheet. She felt something building inside of her. Hot and strong. His fingers were stroking the right spot. Her toes were starting to curl. This was too much pleasure. Too much. "Tsukasa! Tsukasa I feel...I..." She couldn't find the words.

"Shhh. Honey. Just let it happen. I'm right here. I want to see." He purred into her ear as he pushed aside her panties to stroke her better. He licked at her nipple while watching her face. That was all it took to send her over the edge. She bucked and keened. She bit her lip to keep from screaming. He watched as she went limp. Her breaths coming out in pants. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. Sending him over the edge as well.

When her wits finally came back, she looked at him. "That was amazing. I mean I heard about how good it felt, but no words could truly describe that." She was breathless. Still, she needed more. "Tsukasa. I need you. Now." She felt him stroking her again. Sending delicious tingle through her body. She shook her head. "No. I want you. One with me. I want you to be my first."

That stopped him. "I will be. And your only. Why does it sound like you don't think so?" He looked at her trying to figure her out.

She sighed. She would have rather have had this conversation after. "I just have had a lot of close calls. If Siho or Kei or any of them had succeeded. I would have been devastated. It's mine to give, and I want it to be you. No matter what happens in the future. I can keep going. Just knowing it was you first. I gave myself to the one that I love."

He removed his hand. So that's what this is about. "I won't let anyone touch you. We don't have to rush this. You are mine. There won't be any more close calls."

She felt him withdrawing. "Tsukasa. Please. I need this now." She whimpered. She felt him stroke her thigh. "Please."

He wanted it too. Badly. She wasn't telling him everything. "Why?" He knew he'd kick himself later. He should have just went with it. He just couldn't. He needed to know.

"I want to be sure. There is too much pulling us apart. I understand that now. I know there is a good chance we won't end up together. Let's just enjoy now." She begged.

His jaw dropped. He got off the bed. "I never thought I'd see the day that the weed would give up."

She sat up pulling up her dress. "I am not giving up. the odds are against us though. We both know it. I just want to know you, just in case. I mean what are the chances of your parents accepting me? I won't let you throw away your birthright for me."

"Like hell! It's mine to throw away!" He threw down a priceless vase watching it shatter.

She shook startled. "Why are you getting upset? I want us to be happy here and now."

"No. You just want the memory! You are already starting to let go." He ground his teeth in frustration. "What? You think only the poor know how to make sacrifices? I will throw this all away. To hell with my parents and the business if they don't accept you as my bride."

"Bride?" She looked up at him trying to find words.

"That's right. Because you are going to marry me. We are going to be together. Whether it's in a mansion or a hovel. I don't give a damn!" He was breathing heavily.

She was spinning. This wasn't going how she had planned it to. Nowhere near. "You want to marry me?" She looked up at him. The thought made her feel warm. She liked the thought of being his bride.

"I was going to look for a ring after I finished with my errands, but got interrupted. I will have one on your finger by the end of tomorrow." He looked at her in seriousness.

"But...your parents. What if they don't approve? Think about this Tsukasa. I am sure they already have arrangements for you." She looked up at him. "They might truly disown you."

"I want to marry you." He pointed at her. "You want to marry me." He stated it with no room to argue. "If they don't approve." He shrugged. "I don't care."

She stammered. She couldn't let him do this. "I won't marry you, if they do not approve."

"Yes. You will." He stated. "You love me."

"I do." She agreed. "And it is because I love you, that I would refuse you. It is harsh out there. You would grow to resent me, if you gave all of this up for me. Maybe not at first. But when those hunger pains set in. Or we are homeless cause of job loss or some other hardship. What you will be thinking is 'I'm here because of you.' and I couldn't live with that."

He shook his head. "Do you have no confidence in me? Do you really think I would give up like that? Do you honestly believe I wouldn't be able to make it out there?" He looked at her eyes shining with unspilled tears.

She put her head in her hands. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. Tsukasa. It is not that I don't believe in you. I just...I don't want you to have to give this up. I want you to be happy." She sighed. "I want you to stay the spoiled prince. I never thought I would hear myself say that. A poor life is not what I want for you. What I want counts too right?"

He sat on the bed next to her taking her into his arms. Her head was on his shoulder. "Then don't give up. Fight for me. Make my parents approve. You are as stubborn as I am. If we both try. I don't see how we can fail." He kissed the top of her head. "But if we do. Our plan B is a normal life. Not just fond memories. I am not giving you up. No matter what. Agreed?"

She felt so stupid. He was right. She was giving up without even trying. She was Tsukushi Makino. A tough weed. She fought for her ground. She would not give up. Maybe she could win over his parents. Somehow. "Agreed." She smiled. Then laughed.

He looked down at her. "What?"

She snorted. "Worst proposal ever. Actually you didn't even propose anything. Just declared it. I should be so mad at you right now." She smiled up at him.

He grinned himself. "Well, that wasn't exactly how I planned on doing it, but I stand by it."

She rolled her eyes. "I would expect no less." She kissed his chest. "We could still go with my plan B? Just in case?" She looked up at him.

He shook his head. "There is no just in case. It will happen. I am not backing down. I am going to do this proper. I'll not bed you until marriage. That way no one can claim scandal."

She shook her head. "Like it or not, they are going to claim scandal anyway." She kissed his neck and watched him shiver. "Don't you want release too?" She loved how he made her feel. Wanted to do the same for him and feel the same again.

"I have had all the release I am going to get. Until, marriage." He stood up and went into his bathroom leaving her there sputtering for a comeback. He grinned even though he should be embarrassed for spending in his pants. No matter how much he wanted to be inside her, he would not let her give up. Everyone needed a goal. He was just setting hers. Even if it killed him. He started his cold shower to put out the fire she had started again.

AN: Thank you for reading :) I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm gonna try to put aside a little more time for my writing so that I can finish this story by the end of the year...if it will let me. Reviews make chapters come out faster. Keeps me heading in the right direction :) Thank you again for being so patient and for reading my story :)


End file.
